Skeletons in the Closet PENDING
by TheSpinMaster
Summary: Skeletons always have a way of emerging from the closet. Good or bad (usually the latter) secrets always come back to bite you. When Mercedes skeleton is revealed it shines a light on the Evan's family and unearths a secret from the past! A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little something I thought up. Hope you enjoy! I'll update sometime later in the week.**

 **Sam POV**

"We're going to have a wonderful time just you and me without distractions okay I've been planning this outing for the longest and I want everything to go perfectly. Are you about ready honey?" Justine called out to her boyfriend Sam while she stood in front of the mirror checking her outfit out at every angle. "What do you think babe?" She twirled her bright yellow skirt flying about from her body.

"Looks good," Sam answered without even watching her he was distracted by the information on his phone. "Why are you looking like that? I said you looked good." She pouted unfazed by his response. "Fine you look beautiful and sinfully gorgeous are you happy?" He wrapped his arms around her waist she pulled back brushing herself off. "What was that for?"

"This outfit cost me a lot of money and I refuse for it to be smelling like your cologne. Yeah it smells good on you but, it won't smell good on me. I want to smell dainty and feminine" She sniffed her blouse groaning. "The smell has already set I may have to change outfits you know what I will be right back." She ran upstairs to the bedroom with Sam right behind her Justine had already taken off the outfit it was balled up beside a bag on the floor. "I'll be just a minute we can still make our three o'clock reservations."

"Take your time." Sam took the bag dumping out the garments on the bed his eyes bulged out his sockets getting a view of the price tag. "You got to be kidding me! You spent two thousand dollars. Justine!" He screamed as she came out her closet paying him no attention. "I know that you heard me you spent two thousand dollars on this skirt! It's only two items of clothing here! So you spent four thousand dollars!" She shrugged blowing kisses at her reflection in the mirror. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"No, I'm not." Justine snatched the skirts out his hand tossing them in her closet. "Let's go I planned a great day for us and we're going to go out here like the wonderful couple that we are and enjoy it!" She shouted in his face as his phone began ringing he turned his back answering the call. "And you better not answer that call I'm tired them calling you every damn time something goes down..."

Sam stuck his finger in his ear drowning her out as he answered his phone. "Hello, no that's Justine yelling at TV okay I'll meet you there see you soon Justine I gotta-"

"Do not tell me that because I already know! I told you not to answer your phone! You just do not hear me! Go ahead and do what you gotta do you are a selfish excuse for a boyfriend and I have never..."

"And you can say the same shit about yourself because you are a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend. Don't think that this is over when I get home later we're going to pick it up right where we left off." Sam gathered his belongings and then left. As he walked out of the house he was thankful that he was on call but at the same time felt bad not for his spat with his girlfriend those, were becoming more common. He pulled out the driveway not even looking back at the house his focus was on his job and what he was about to go into. Forty-five minutes later he pulled up to the scene exiting his 2016 Toyota Camry he put on his raincoat as the light Memphis rain began to fall steadily dispersing the large crowd of onlookers that were behind the yellow tape. "Sarge!" He called out.

"Evans! This is your case you are lead as far as I know you have a 23-year old male shot in the back he's over there in the grass." He said pointing over to the body lying in the grass as CSI took photos of the body the medical examiner examining the victim. "Some folks on the scene saw him running from that way ending up here."

"Okay, Al tell me if my victim had ID on him?" He shook his head. "No, looks like was hit there, there, and right there too. Look he was stabbed to whoever knew him knew him because that is personal you stand that close to someone you don't know. Hey, Bruce, do you have someone that is willing to talk to me because it was a lot of folks out here."

"Yes I do they're taking him down to headquarters I'll process the scene and meet you there but before we leave you and I need to talk to you." Sam knew what Bruce what wanted to talk about and he didn't want to hear of it he had already put it on the back burner it was about to be thrown in his face. "Your girlfriend called my wife crying that you yelled and hit her, I don't know how many times that you and she have had it out! I've lost count, but you need to get yourself together stop treating her like she means nothing to you." Sam chewed on his tongue tapping the hood of his car. "How could you hit her? You say we don't go for anything like that. You look like you aren't in the mood?"

"You're right I'm not in the mood because I'm at work my focus isn't there it's here look whenever I feel like telling you about what's going on I will but from here on out don't come at me with my business. Will you excuse me your blocking my door?" He stepped allowing Sam to get in his car Bruce knocked on his window he put the car in gear speeding off. "We don't have nothing else to say." Sam was pissed he tightly gripped the steering wheel as his knuckle turned white. "Call Justine!" The voice activated talked back indicating it was calling Justine three rings later she answered laughing. "There is nothing funny! Why do you insist on calling my partner wife lying on me? I never raised a hand to you and you know it! What is your issue?!"

"So what I was informed in the moment I told I had to make it believable besides you know my issue! I don't like that you are being called away from me I need you to be here with me! You don't know how it feels when all of my girlfriends have their boyfriends and I'm just stag feeling like the 7th wheel."

"It's MY JOB!" He screamed. "I didn't want to bring home issues to work yet here, I am I'm hanging up on you. Bye." He arrived at the headquarters of interviewing the witness, the witness gave him some substantial information he was able to get somewhat of a clear understanding, his partner returned with more information them two worked throughout the night with into the early wee hours of the morning. "I say we call it a night I've drunk enough coffee to keep me up until we return in a few hours." He cracked his neck drinking the last of his water. "Don't like things going to waste let's roll Bruce."

"I'm right behind you." They said goodbye to the other detectives working on cases walking out into the warm Memphis summer night not a cloud in the sky stars beyond the eye can see. "I love these kinds of spring-ish summer feel nights, speaking of love care to now tell me about you and Justine." Sam hurriedly walked away being pulled back. "You not getting away we worked now you can tell me."

Sam sighed. "Fine I'll tell you it's the job that I do she knew that when she and I got together over a damn year ago that would be next month on the fourth of July that my job calls at random hours that if called I need to go she doesn't get it but what she does get is that the money I'm bringing in she spends like it's water! You know this chick purchased two damn skirts for four thousand dollars. Then earlier today she had something planned I hugged her she doesn't want to smell like me." Bruce smacked himself against the head his lips curled up in disbelief. "Yeah it's like that then she lying on me saying I hit her. It's a lot of other things too, but the job is numero uno. She's not the girl I came to love she's this snooty, uptight, snobbish, self-centered woman that it's all about her, not me."

"Wow, I didn't think it was like that but you still love her, right?"

"I do not even know, what is love? Can you show me, real love? What is it like to be in love?" He reached up snatching a lighting bug out of the air letting the insect crawl over his hand watching it take off. "Guess you can't. Well look enough chit-chat you have a good night, morning, the day you know the drill I'll see you in a few hours." Sam jumped in his car leaving the parking lot heading right, coming to the red he turned on his radio K97 was playing Mali Music "Beautiful", he bobbed his head to the smooth tunes singing along, "I put my lighter in the air for you, I see whatchu doing, yeah I see, whatchu go through. Put my lighter in the air, the truth is you're beautiful, beautiful..."The unexpected sound of someone else singing caught his attention he looked in the direction of the one with the voice his eyes landed on a lady and her young child he thought it couldn't possibly be her, he looked all around him it was just them three on the block, looking at his watch it was passed one o'clock in the morning. "It's late what is she doing on out here this late? It's way past the little girl bedtime." His mind asked him to mind his business but his heart told him to pull over. "Excuse me miss!" Sam shouted exiting his vehicle the woman and her little girl who looked to be around 3 or 4 years old stopped to face him, the woman she appeared to be no more than thirty years old, the little girl hid behind her mother as he approached them. "Wonder if you know how late it is? Shouldn't you stay here late with this your baby? You need a lift home?"

"No, I'm fine just taking her for a walk." She answered walking by him. "Excuse us."

"A walk? This late? You sure you aren't running away from someone reason I asked is because you have two duffel bags, and your daughter has a bag as well. That would bring the total to three."

"We don't-" The little girl spoke but her mother shushed her. "Sorry mommy."

"I can offer you a lift to where you need to go just jump right on in," Sam said pointed to his car. "I'm a good guy."

"Um, good guy or not I don't get in strange people cars sorry about that come on baby." Sam chuckled trying to get in front of them. "Why are you still bothering me? I said we're okay please don't have me call the police."

"No need to you're looking at one the name is Sam Evans." He extended his hand smiling looking into her deep brown eyes holding up his badge in the other. "Come on there we go. Since you know my name I'm not a stranger, but you are to me, what is your name?"

"My name is Mercedes and this is my daughter Avery Rose."

"Two beautiful names for two beautiful ladies now care to tell me where I can take you because I'm not letting you take another step on these streets with this little one I wouldn't feel right and my mother wouldn't accept me not helping a pretty lady like yourself so you better hand me your bags. Thank you." He took Mercedes hand walking to the car. "I'll be able to help you I don't have a car seat so she has to sit in the middle. I'll get these in the trunk. Let me get that back door for you, I'll buckle her in for you. That's a cute blanket you have put that over your legs. You good? Alright, give me five." Avery Rose gave him five he closed the back door opening the passenger door for Mercedes. "For you, you are welcomed. So where shall I drop you off." He asked driving through the red light.

"You do know that was a red light right. Yet you are police officer guess you can do what you want to do."

"Something like that." Sam and Mercedes engaged in a detailed conversation until he realized that. "We've been driving around for the past hour and I still don't have your address tell me the truth I won't judge you. Do you have some place for you and your daughter to rest for tonight?" She chewed on her bottom lip tears falling from her eyes shaking her head. "It's okay." He reached over brushing away her tears. "I'll put you up in a hotel but first, we need to hit up Walmart get you and Avery some necessitates maybe a teddy bear or two for her. I know what you're going to tell me, I don't have to do that for you but I am." Sam flashed her those pearly whites turning his attention back to the road few minutes later they pulled up in the parking lot of the 24-Hour Walmart. "Here we are, everyone, out I'll grab a cart and meet you inside." Once inside the store, Avery was pulling her mother's arm for the toy section. "I know exactly where she wants to go we'll visit that aisle before we leave. Which aisle you wanna hit up first you lead the way I'll push the cart. Alright, bath gel aisle I love this smells good." Mercedes placed one bottle of bath gel in the cart, I know she didn't want to take advantage of this but one, though. "Mercedes get what you want two put two in there. Now we shopping, next you need a loofah look at all these pretty colors three that works you're getting the hang of it. Avery, you like this for you? A cute character towel, you do? Take it, need maxi pads? No, some shopper had dropped off a random box of them in the toothbrush aisle." Everything Mercedes and Avery needed they got and more. "That was fun! No, no let me get the door for you. Avery is knocked out sleep I'll lay her down."

"Sorry, I got too much stuff for just the two of us. I'll pay you back for all of this I promise."

"Mercedes, don't worry about it consider this a gift from a new friend to a new friend." She smiled. "Besides, I like the way you shop as compared to my girlfriend. She shops like I have money trees planted in my backyard do not wish to annoy you with my relationship problems. So, hopefully, you don't mind me moving this but are you from around here? Because your accent."

"No, I'm not I'm from Ohio, moved here about 10 years to attend college with my boyfriend..." Her voice trailing off. "So yeah I'm from Ohio."

Sam was going to ask about her boyfriend, but he left it at that. "Ohio I've been there a couple of times for a football game. I'm going to put you up at the Best Western." She nodded. "Okay, it's not far up here." They rode the rest of the way in silence pulling in the parking lot of the Best Western he noticed that Mercedes was asleep and Avery was up. "Hey sleepyhead, that was a quick little nap, Mr. Sam is going in here and get you and your mother in a room. Stay right here okay."

"Yes, sir, do you mind if I get on the driver side and act like I'm driving?"

He couldn't deny that request even if he wanted to say no. "Come on up here put your seat belt because you never drive without your seat belt, the only rule don't blow the horn don't want to wake mommy." She gave the thumbs up. "Okay." Sam went into the lobby of the Best Western, ringing the bell waited to be helped.

"How may I help you on this night sir?"

"I would like to get a room for the week, double beds, non-smoking please how much is that?"

"That would be $944, how is this being paid for? AMEX, Visa, Discover, or Master." She asked him as he handed her his platinum AMEX. "Here you go, sign this, here are your keys, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you we will. Man, how many keys do they give you nowadays." Returning to his car Avery was still in the driver chair doing sound effects with her mouth. "I see you are enjoying yourself. You're awake I got the room let's get you two in the room and I'll unload your things." Avery jumped in Sam's arms surprising him she hasn't been around no more than an hour and she felt comfortable enough to do that, he hit the keypad locking the car taking Mercedes hand in his as they went to find her room. "Your room is on the 4th floor Avery you wanna press the button."

"Yes." She said excitedly pressing the number 4. "Four." Avery counts the floors as they light up indicating which level they're on. "One, two three, four! Mommy four!"

"That's good baby. You did it you count to four. You are a smart little girl. Sam is our room that way or the other way." He drew attention to the left. "To the left, no running baby girl! It's late do not wish to wake up the guests walk there you go. Why did you stop there?"

"This is our room. I know it I just know it. Am I right Mr. Sam?" Sam opened up the key holder then up at the room. "I'm right the tiny light turned green. Mommy this room is perfect." Avery climbed on the bed with her shoes on jumping up and down. "Weeee..."

"Avery Rose stop jumping on the bed it's late! Thank you. Sam." Mercedes flopped down on the bed kicking off her tennis shoes. "Whew this bed is so comfortable we're going to get a good sleep tonight baby."

"Yeah, mommy we going to sleep good tonight." Avery crawled beside her mother resting her head on her chest. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Sam took one of the keys leaving the others on the foot of the bed, he gathered all of their belongings returning to the room placing everything on Avery's bed the both of them were knocked out sleep snuggled up together on top of the comfortable Sam looked through the bags for the blanket Mercedes picked out. "Here it is, put this over you too and I'll be gone." He tucked it snug around them. Wrote a note to Mercedes leaving his number before he left kissed both on the forehead. "Goodnight Mercedes and Avery, I'll back later to check up on you." Getting out his phone rang, from the ring-tone he knew it was Justine. "What?" Sam answered dryly. "Where am I? Out driving around, I'll be back soon. Whatever bye." He looked down at the key in his hand, he just wanted to stay with them but he had to go home back to Justine. "After work can't come fast enough."

 **Mercedes POV**

Mercedes sat up remembering that all of their belongs was in Sam car or so she thought she pulled the blanket off. "How did this? Sam, did he leave a note?" She slipped out of bed her socked feet padding on the carpet. "He did, you and Avery fell asleep so I let myself out, I have a one of the keys so don't be too alarmed if you are missing one, this is my phone number to my cell call me if you need anything also I left you some cash too, I'll be by later today to check in on you. PS: Secure the door don't want any harm to happen to you girls, your new friend, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercedes POV**

"Uh-huh and this nice man gave Mommy and me a ride he took us to Walmart I got three bears and he let me drive his car. And Mommy…."

Mercedes sat up sitting up, stretching and yawning wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Avy up in the bathroom talking to her bears let me get up and go see if she did anything." She tossed the blanket off, her got out the bed looking through the Walmart bags on the couch and pulled out the container of baby wipes. She pushed open the bathroom door and Avery was sitting on the toilet talking on the phone. "Avery Rose Jones, who are you on the phone with?"

"Grandma." She whispered, holding up the phone. "I need you to wipe me I pooped."

"Hi Mom give me a sec, I have to wipe Avy get up. Put my phone on the side of the tub." She cleaned up Avery then took her back to the bedroom, then turned on the TV flipping through the channels. "What you want to watch baby?"

"I don't know, maybe, Too Cute. Aw… poor Rudy he hurt his leg."

Mercedes went back into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, picking up her phone. "Hey, hope I didn't take too long, she's in the bed watching Too Cute. I didn't hear my phone ring oh you didn't call me, Avy called you. What did Avery tell you?."

"You out here accepting rides from a strange man he could have been a cat-dog-fish. Don't know what he could have been up to."

"I'm going to call Benji so he can come over to block MTV, cat-dog-fish." Her laughter faded into silence she quietly chewed on her as she stared out into space. "I'm still here just thinking."

"Also chewing on your lip you always do that when you're nervous. Mercedes I know Avery told me in her own little way Shirley evicted you."

She quietly closed the door as tears welled up in her eyes rolling silently down her cheeks. "Yeah, yesterday I didn't see this coming. It was so humiliating having me and Jay things thrown on the sidewalk. Then having to tell Avery we couldn't go back in the house."

"Mercedes I should have made moved back home with me and your father after Jay died 'cause his mother ain't shit that bitch! I know that's not what you want to hear. Where are you staying at now?" Her mother's voice rang with concern and no small amount of righteous indignation.

"At a Best Western; don't know how long we're going to stay here."

"That bitch, I really want to call her, but I'm going to leave it alone. That rubber band is still being pulled, it'll snap back is coming. Tell me where you met this strange man."

"Let me start from the beginning, so me and Avery we…" Over the next few minutes, she told her mother everything from moment Shirley arrived on her doorstep the previous day, the eviction, to her crossing, paths with a strange man as her mother referred to him. "Mom his name is Sam, he's a police officer, he's really nice and sweet he reminds me of Jay."

"Feels like Jay had a hand in crossing paths all those people who saw you and Avery didn't care to stop." Veronica sighed. "I transferred money to your account after I tell your father expect a call. Baby I have to go I have a meeting in five I love you three call you later. Bye."

"Love you too Mom. She took that better than I expected Avy bring me the bag with the bath items and the toothbrushes and toothpaste. Thank you, Avy I said thank you."

"You're welcome." Avery said sadly. "Mommy you are mad at me for calling and telling Grandma."

"No, I'm not baby look at me," Mercedes said softly she placed a finger under Avy's chin and gently raised her face until their eyes met. "Mommy is not mad at you for calling and telling Grandma. Best it was told now than at a later time wipe that sad look of your face. Give me kisses. Mwah!"

"Mwah!"

They took a bath, brushed their teeth changed, changed into clean clothes, Mercedes did Avery's hair then touched up hers. "Avy go put your shoes on so we can go eat breakfast."

"'Kay I'm taking both of my bears with me."

"Avery sweetie just, take one bear 'cause, if you take both Mommy will end up carrying both. Can't forget my purse put the keys in there, come on, wait right there for me, let me, put this do not disturb sign on the door."

Mercedes took Avery's hand as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators. "I'm going to press the button." Avery exclaimed as she let go of her mother's hand pressing the down button. "The doors didn't open it should have opened. I'm going to press this one too."

"We have to wait, baby, it's a lot of floors so give it some time someone above us probably got on." The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a middle-aged woman standing inside. "I told you Good Morning."

"Good morning she reminds me of my granddaughter everywhere she goes, she takes a stuffed animal she has a car seat for the bear it's so cute. That is a pretty little bear you have there. Does he or she have a name?"

Avery looked up at her mother to give the okay and she shrugged. "Thank you and I haven't named him yet. He has a brother and sister too mommy said I could only bring one to breakfast so I picked him."

"So adorable, maybe the other bears can join you for breakfast tomorrow if mommy says so." The elderly woman looked at Mercedes. "She's a precious little girl, you two have a great day."

"Thank you and you do the same Avy let her off first, no running come back here hold my hand. Your brother is hungry, he's kicking up a storm. Let's see what they got." The food was laid out in a pleasing buffet display. Anything someone could think of, they had it. "My mouth is watering Avy you go pick a table."

Avery made a beeline to the table overlooking the pools she sat her bear on the table then climbed in the chair. "I want to sit here by the window you can see the two pools! That guy is hairy."

"Avy shush, he is hairy though I'm going to fix our plates you sit and talk to your bear."

"Yes, Mommy. Mommy is going to go fix our plates you can share mine with me. I need to give a name. You like the name Emoji?"

Mercedes grabbed two plates, loading both with egg, bacon, toast, and two fluffy waffles. She drops the plates off at the table, then went back, grabbing two cups of orange juice. Avery said grace, then they started eating their food.

"Mommy, why Ms. Shirley did what she did?" She asked, stuffing her mouth of a fluffy waffle drenched in syrup.

"Some people hurt others to make themselves feel good, that's why she did what she did. Then we have people who make others feel happy by doing good things for them like Mr. Sam. I have an idea we should make Mr. Sam a card."

"Yeah, only I don't have no crayons, trace thingy, or concruxion paper Ms. Shirley put them in her car." Mercedes pulled a wet one out her purse wiping Avery's face. "I need one for my bear, he has got some bacon right there."

"Use this one when we go shopping Mommy will buy all that and I need to pick up a few things I forgot to get early this morning. Thought about walking ain't nobody got time for that I'm ordering a Lyft."

After a few hours of shopping they stopped for lunch at Chick Fil-A then returned back to the hotel carrying several shopping bags. Mercedes bought clothes, some toys for Avery, and food because Mercedes wasn't going to order out every day. Back in the room, she stripped out her sweated clothes and put on her pajamas and did the same for Avery.

"Mommy, I want to play with my toys please." Avery yawned and rubbed her eyes going over to the table. "Please."

"Avy I told you in the car nap once we got back you had to take a nap. After nap you can play get in bed. Mommy is going to take a nap too. You had fun shopping?"

Mercedes reached for the blanket and pulled it up over them. "Uh-huh Mommy sing me Daddy's song. "Love has truly been good to me and not even one sad day or minute have I had since you've come my way… I hope you know Daddy and Mommy love you…"

"So amazing and I've been waiting for a love like you, it's so amazing to be loved I'll follow you to the moon and sky above." Tears welled in her eyes as she hummed the tune rubbing small circles on Avery's back. That song was very important to her. It was their song and when Avery was born Jay made changes, making it her song as well. "You're suppose to be here with us Avery is growing so fast looking just like you. Jay I miss you our lives wasn't suppose to be like this…"

"Mommy, don't cry, I'm here, I'm right here Mommy, it's going to be okay."

 **Sam POV**

Sam and his partner Bruce were at Applebee's eating lunch laughing and chatting it up with a few of the patrons and workers as ESPN His&Hers played in the background. "Man 3-1 lead blown! I had Golden State winning this year. I had them winning! No worries, they gonna land Durant and win the 'chip next year. Watch."

"I don't think they'll land Durant!" Bruce chimed. "Durant staying in OKC I put money on that, but ain't a betting man he wouldn't leave Russ."

"If he leaves, it's going to be like The Decision 2.0 burning jerseys all that mess feeling some kind of way. You aren't hurting his pockets, he already got your money. I say he leaving prepare for the meltdown! I say he's leaving!"

The waitress brought their food placing it in front of them. "The chicken fajita roll-up and the cowboy burger for you, a refill?"

"Yes, please, thank you. This is my favorite." Sam opened up his fajita removing some of the lettuce he rolled it back up dipped it in the Mexi-ranch then took a bite. "Mmm, so good try some if you want just no double dipping. That shit is disgusting."

"This orange goop ain't half bad next time I'll get that. Instead of giving her mother, two hours to bring her daughter in you should have given her an hour."

"Here's your drink. You need anything?" She asked checking on her other table.

He nodded gulping down his Sierra Mist and loudly belched in his elbow placing his drink down. "Excuse me, you right, I thought that as we were driving away. It won't take two hours she already in trouble for lying about her phone being stolen and…" Sam iPhone started ringing he looked at it and sent it to voicemail. "I'll deal with that later."

"Uh-oh trouble in paradise she's calling back something could be wrong with her pick up it up Sam."

"Something is wrong with her, her! Paradise that ship been sailed you know when you see something online versus when you finally get it. That's Justine."

Bruce choked on his drink laughing. "Damn! You wrong for that! Got me over here choking. Hahaha come on, it can't be that bad."

"She spends my money like I grow it in my backyard yesterday I found two damn skirts for four thousand dollars not clearance sticker two be found." He motioned for Bruce to lean in close then whispered in his ear. "She doesn't even fuck me! Man I'm in the bathroom strokin' away!"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it! Lord please kill the visual! Zap it! Away! Away! It it away from me lord!"

"Jackson! Jackson!" A guy yelled out from across the restaurant Sam looked over his shoulder to see the guy walking over to his table. "Hey man OMG I feel like a fool I thought you were him forgive me. Y'all have a good one wait until Jackson hears this."

"You do the same the saying is everyone has a doppelganger hey, I get mistaken for Brad Pitt all the time."

"Folks like lying to you." Sam snorted. "Brad Pitt, don't do Brad Pitt like that he don't deserve, Brad Pitt is good looking you on the other hand, look like the guy from GTA V, Trevor that's you."

"Don't be jealous I get mistaken for a celebrity and you the everyday Joe anyway, I overheard you telling Ty about a Mercedes, are you thinking about buying a car?"

"Not a car I know someone _named_ Mercedes she's a friend I helped out this morning once we got off work. I'm going by after work if I have the time to hang with her and her daughter" Sam phone rang again, this time he answered "Hello Detective Evans speaking okay we'll be there in twenty minutes. She's on her way! Excuse me, waiter we have to go now bring the check please."

Bruce paid for their meals he and Sam rushed headed back to headquarters to interview the witness. A few hours later they had all the information they needed and were able to solve the case leaving Sam enough time to swing by the hotel to visit Mercedes. Sam stepped off the elevator and started walking down the hall until was standing in front of her door, he raised his hand to knock when Justine called.

"I've been calling your phone all day and you haven't answerd my calls…" He could hear the irritation in her voice as she continued to bitch and complain. "Sam."

"I was busy at work finishing up this case. I'm off now about to go check up on a friend then I'll head home. Okay."

"Forget about your friend leave now I promise it'll be work it! Hurry!"

He hung up, then rolled his eyes, he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear talking."I'll see you tomorrow Mercedes."

Sam got back on the elevator. He quickly made his way home. Around thirty minutes on the road, he pulled up in the driveway of his two-story, five bedrooms, four and a half bath, three car garage house. "She turned all the lights off, she got something big planned. I'm home! This better be good." He flipped on the hall light skimming through the mail placing his keys on the table.

"Sit right there on the couch and your surprise is about to start now!" Justine clapped her hands turning on the lights and music there she stood against the wall in a dramatic model pose wearing a two piece yellow and white bikini with some white heels she switched her ass down the stairs posing in front of Sam. "You like?"

"Hell yeah, screw the lap dance come work this." With a wicked grin, he undid his pants, Justine backed up in disgust shaking her head. "Better yet, you rub him we need some loving you would look sexy without that off."

"Stop it Sam this isn't a lap dance this is a fashion show to model what I bought today. What would make you think that?"

Sam turned red in the face, a scowl twisted his mouth, he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "A fashion show? Seriously a damn fashion show! A got damn look" he said as he stood up and pulled up his pants. "I somewhat got my hopes up thinking that you would at least give me a hand-job, suck my dick, or fuck me, but no. You rushed me home for this!"

"Had you not run off on me and left me all to my lonesome yesterday you might have gotten that. I went all out for you and this is the thanks I get you ungrateful jerk." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Ungrateful! You got some damn nerve talking about ungrateful I'm the one that's going out here working damn near 7 days a week, busting my ass funding this bullshit so don't you dare stand up here talking about, this is the thanks I get when you don't even thank me for the shit I do for you. You're the ungrateful one if I knew this was the shit I was going to come home to, I would have knocked on her door."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How about a round of applause for my betas! You can do better than that! Enough of that. Week from hell and all but she came through in the clutch GSW could have used her last night lost by 3! *faints* Anyway, enjoy!  
**

 **Sam POV**

"Sorry about that, just disregard me saying, "that door", Stevie called me on my way back needed some advice about a door so I told him he should knock on it's nothing just a quick mix up of some words. So, with that being said I'm going to take this shower then hit the sheets." Sam kissed her cheek Justine offered a tight lipped smile eyeing Sam as he left the kitchen. Up the stairs, he ran to the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Really Sam? You were there, you were there on the floor just a few steps in that direction." Sam picked up his pants his phone fell to the floor along with the folded up piece of paper that he had written Mercedes room number on. "Hell, it's late, but I'm going to call." Sam sat on the toilet dialing the number a couple rings Mercedes answered. "Sorry if you were asleep didn't mean to wake you just calling to apologize for not coming by didn't want you to think that I'm not a man of my word something came up at the last minute, so how did you and Avery spend your day? Hope you started it off with a hearty breakfast you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? They have an excellent breakfast bar. That's good, you went shopping, did you buy me anything? You didn't, well, it's cool. Well, you have a good night's sleep Mercedes I'll be there tomorrow for real. Bye."

"Who was that on the phone?" Sam jumped at the sound of Justine's voice. "Anyone I know?"

He licked his lips, he made it look as if he were just toying with his phone, when he was actually deleting the number he just dialed. "No you don't know them, I'm going to take my shower now will you excuse me." Sam pushed Justine out the bathroom, locking the door, brushed his teeth, then over to the shower selecting a favorite setting on his Kohler digital showering system getting in. "The jets feel so good, I wonder. If females can do it, why can't I?" Sam sat down in the tub thinking letting the water tickle his nuts and the underside of his dick getting hard once erect, he angled the shower, slightly below his frenelum changing the setting of the water within seconds he blew his load all over his stomach and shower wall in disbelief. "Damn, Justine's ass should have been planning to put on something a hell of a lot better than a fashion show. . I wish I would have discovered this sooner from now on you are my new best friend. At least I learned something new tonight because her head game isn't on point" Sam got out the shower wrapping a towel his waist walking into he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Sam." Justine hugged him from behind kissing all around his ear and neck, rubbing her hands over his six pack. "If you want that I'll do it." Her hand slipped under the white towel fondling his dick.

"No, I'm fine, I handled it myself."

"No, I'm going to do it for I don't need my man doing something I can offer." Off the bed, she hopped sliding between his legs, she undid the towel using lightly stroking his dick she licked all around the head smiling at him Sam groaned but not the groan of pleasure, a groan of frustration and annoyance. Justine thought he was at the moment she purred back. "I love the way you groan got me purring. let me take all the way in."

Careful to keep it out of Justine's line of sight, Sam picked up his phone, checked messages, reading articles and the scores of last night's game. "Oh! Yeah! Feel good! Damn! Ow!" Sam jumped wincing in pain knocking Justine down, she cringed watching him roll side to side. "You bit me! That hurt! I told you, you didn't have to do it. Should have just left it alone. I'm going to bed now." Sam glared at the wall replaying the events of tonight he balled up his fist hitting his knee.

"Why didn't you Sam? Just why..." Justine stammered. She didn't understand Sam's reaction at all.

 _ **Next day...**_

Sam sat at his desk trying to drown out his fellow detectives ribbing one another as he read over witness statements he knew it wouldn't be too long they'd be clowning him. "Sam, why isn't there a big ass smile on your face?" Sam sat back scratching his beard as Tucker continued to clown. "I heard about Justine making it up big to you last night. How did it go? You should be walking on sunshine on this rainy day."

"That girlfriend of mine put on a fashion show." All of seven of them starred at Sam with their mouths open disbelief he looked at them for a minute. "Yup a fashion show I saw one outfit and called it quits the way you all were looking was the way I felt. I don't even want to talk about it. This is the last thing I'll say about it was bad you about ready Bruce? 'Cause I am."

"A fashion show?" Bruce said dryly. "Hell, I don't blame you for being upset use that when we go into this interview room." Tucker walked out his cubicle to massaged Sam shoulders getting the side eye from him and Bruce. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Working out the kinks that Justine missed. He is tense right here." Sam popped his hand. "Sorry about that the joke was right there popped me like my momma used to. Thanks for reminding me I have to call her."

"I know. I know." Sam knew that Bruce was about to crack a joke by the smirk on his face, he shot him a look to shut him up. "I won't, but afterwards I'm going to clown like no tomorrow."

They entered the interview room the suspect had just woke up. "Hello, sorry to interrupt your nap looks like it was a good one, got lines all over your face. Me and my partner would like to speak with you. Do you need some coffee, water, soda, or a cigarette?" The guy lowered his head back on the table. "Nothing, okay, so I'm Detective Johnson this is Detective Evans, this is your time to talk to us. Hey! Sit up." Sam knocked on the table a few times to get his attention. "Would you like to speak to us?" He shrugged. "Look, I don't have time to play any games! The ball is in your court you can answer or waive your rights. I don't have all day there is some other shit the both of us can be out there doing, we are giving you this chance to speak put your side of the story out there." He flipped them off. "Fine don't have to talk just so you know you're being charged with first degree murder have a good day."

Sargent patted Bruce and Sam on the shoulder. "You tried I could tell from watching him he wasn't going to give up anything. But you got your guy so that is a plus."

"True." Sam eye, shrugged picking up the phone propping his feet up on his desk. "I'm about to call the family. Hi Detective Evans here we got your nephew no ma'am, he didn't want to talk to us, but we're charging him with first degree murder yes ma'am and again sorry for your loss." "Crazy!"

Sam closed one eye swinging his arm back and forward gearing for the release of the receiver back on the base. "That was perfect!" He pumped his fist in the air celebrating the perfect landing. "Just crazy! What kind of person kills his own family member? That's just cold blooded. Your own cousin! I respect his aunt because she already forgave him I wouldn't forgive him so quickly, but eventually somewhere way down the road I'll be able to forgive."

"Speaking of forgiving it reminded me of this case I had a few months back." Raymond said. "You were on vacation Sam and the parents of the victim were hell bent on putting it on his girlfriend that the girlfriend volunteered to a polygraph test ended up passing his family was upset because they knew she did it. They wanted a second opinion."

"Huh? A second opinion?" Sam double clapped his hands getting the attention of Tye, who was passing out Oatmeal Creme Pies. "Thanks Ty, this isn't the damn doctor they should have been happy."

"No, they weren't the mother and father said that night he was killed they would never ever forgive her saying she was bad news prayed they had a change of heart because she was really broken up about losing him and I didn't get that vibe about her at all if my memory serves me right she had son about three years old. She was a beautiful young lady hope they forgave her. Wonder where she is now? "

 **Mercedes POV**

Mother and daughter were snuggled under the blanket in the love seat in their own little world Avery was looking through a pop-up book pretending to read to her bears. Mercedes was writing in her diary. "Every time it rains, I say they are your tears, depending on the rainfall light, medium, or heavy gauge your emotions. Light rain, you are somewhat sad, medium rain upset, downpour you're really pissed off lightning mixed with thunder is you're over the top even though I know it's God at work, but my explanation comforts me like your tears take away my sadness then when the rain stops the sun breaks through the clouds I know everything is going to be okay. Today it's a downpour so you're upset at your parents I would ask for a lightning strike to hit them, but I'm not that kind of person-"

"Mommy is the rain Daddy tears?"

Mercedes looked up from her writing seeing the raindrops slide down the window like tears. "That is what I like to think he's crying because he's no longer here with us and he's sad." Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked forcing them back. "You want to have a schooling session we picked up these puzzles from the dollar store today is a good day for this."

"Yeah, I get to use those big jumbo pencils." Avery grabbed the bag with the school supplies dumping them on the table. "Mommy is Daddy going to stop crying I don't want him to feel sad all day." Avery went over to the window counting the rain drops her little shoulders heaving up and down. "That's a lot of tears to count."

"That it is but Daddy won't be sad all day." She raised her daughter's chin wiping away Avery tears giving a small smile. "He won't be sad all day baby this is how you know daddy is happy again when the sun breaks through the clouds and the rain stops Daddy is happy now let daddy continue to cry, come over to the table and we can begin to work on our letters and numbers. This is going to be fun. Now which one do you want to start with first? Letters! Perfect." She removed the plastic wrapping knocking out the alphabet pieces on the table. "So what you are going to do is move the letters down here that spell your first name. A, V, Y, E, and R. That's right rearrange them and they spell what."

"Avery!" She squealed with commitment clapping her hands. "That is my name."

"Yes! That's it! Now let's tackle your middle name." Mercedes purchased 3 alphabet puzzles so there would be enough letters to spell Avery full name. "R-O-S-E. Look at mommy's big girl!" She kissed her cheek. "I got a tough one for you, can you spell Mommy's name."

"Yup! I can!" Avery scrambled the colorful foam letters back into the big pile, pulling the eight that spelled her mother's name Mercedes silently spelled to herself as she rearranged the letters. "M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S that is your name, Mommy."

"That is my name." From numbers, letters, shapes, colors, even math Mercedes and Avery past the time away having fun learning. "Last question, what is one plus one use the little poms-poms if you need to."

Avery held up the peace sign shouting. "Two! One plus one is two! Right?"

"That is correct! That ends our schooling session."

"Huh?" Avery huffed resting hands on her little hips. "Already! I was having fun! Do we have to stop Mommy? Can't we continue on. Please." She pleaded.

"We'll do more a little later Mommy has to start on dinner. You want to eat dinner don't you? Okay. We're having mashed potatoes, greens, and fried chicken." Mercedes phone started ringing a familiar ringtone that she hadn't heard in a while she gasped. "It can't be. Oh my gosh! Oh my goodness! It's nice to hear your voice! Oh yeah, you went by the house. I'll tell you what happened, we're in a Best Western let me give you the address that is where we're staying. How long before we see you? See you in forty-five minutes."

"Who was that? Was that Mr. Sam?"

"No, that wasn't Mr. Sam he we be coming by later today so you'll get to see him. That was mommy's friend from college! Let me season this chicken you can color Mommy a pretty picture." With the forty-five minutes before her friend arrived Mercedes got everything ready for tonight's dinner. "That is done and in time too." A faint knock came to their door. "Who is it?" Mercedes sang looking through the peephole grinning. "Yvonne!" She squealed Yvonne pulled her into a hug.

"Mercedes! So glad to see you! There is my baby girl! Avery come over here and give your Tía Yvonne a hug. You've gotten so big in these last few months. Mwah! Let me see what you're doing over here." Yvonne held up Avery's coloring. "You're going to have to color me a picture too, so I can put one on my refrigerator. Will you do that for your tía? Thank you baby."

Mercedes grabbed her friend's hand, taking her to the other side of the hotel room. "I've been thinking about for a minute just never got around to calling. So I guess you're wondering why we're here? Can I offer you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine, I carry my water with me sit." Yvonne said patting where was sitting before. "I need to know three things, why are you in this hotel room? Why didn't you call me? And the number three thing that is the first on my list, why in the hell did Jay parents kick you out the house? The nerve of them you know his cousin and brother are in the house. Sorry, sorry go ahead."

"Well, you know the majority let just tell you what happened basically they evicted us take what I could and they didn't care drove by us laughing, I think they were laughing could have been frowning hard to see through my tears." Yvonne scoffed rolling her eyes Mercedes scratched her neck with her index finger. "So Avery and I composed ourselves took a bus, walked and ran into a nice man who put us up at the best western. That's it. Didn't call you because I was humiliated you just moved back to your mother's house and though she says I'm like a second daughter I didn't want to be another mouth to feed. You already know the reason why they don't like me."

"But what about Avery and..." She placed her hand on Mercedes stomach. "The baby. Why would they do that to their grandchildren? Usually grandparents want to hold on to a piece of their child. They don't think they're aren't his kids."

"They _are_ his kids just that." Mercedes rubbed up and down her arm until Yvonne got the picture. "You get it?"

"Wow! I can't believe that! It's their loss. Avery and this baby will bring smiles to the faces of many people I need to go over there and shank them down. But I just got religion, don't trip HE isn't through with me yet. Oh, hallelujah. I feel him in the room." Yvonne waved her hand from side to side tossed her head back joining right on in with her friend. "Yeah. See I grew up just a little bit." They leaned on each other laughing. "So, who put up in this here hotel and how long are you here?"

"I told you a police officer, though he wasn't dressed like one he had on a nice pair of slacks and this blue polo shirt he looked really cute. It was one in the morning he wouldn't let me take another step so we drove around until he was like you didn't give me an address he figured it out so a stop at Walmart for some things we need he put us up here for the week."

"That is very nice of him, but I don't think he's a police officer he might have been just he just moved on to probably being a homicide detective. You know that's how they be dressing on The First 48." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, you might wanna ask just to know. So, what happens after that week is up?"

Mercedes hung her head low tapping her foot. "Not trying to pry in his work life and I might ask he is coming by just don't know when. Pray he gives us another week."

"Mommy, it's the door!"

"I heard it munchkin I'm sitting right here." Mercedes looked through the peep hole there was Sam combing through his blonde locks with his hand. "It's him." She mouthed to Yvonne opening up the door Sam eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Man of your word."

"That I am hi Avery." Avery dropped her crayon running to hug Sam. "Hug for me thank you so once you woke up to find my note did, you lock the door after I left? Good, good." Yvonne stood up clearing her throat gathering her things. "Sorry I didn't know you had a friend over I'm Sam." Are you leaving?"

"Yes I am I been here for like an hour, Yvonne is the name nice to meet you, you are very nice man to do this." They shook hands Yvonne examined his left hand seeing if there was a ring on his ring finger she smirked at Mercedes. "He single girl Mercedes if you need anything call me Avery auntie loves you bye. Thank you for the picture."

"Okay girl I'll call you later and we'll discuss." Sam pointed at the door raising his eyebrows. "A friend from college, she's not my sister, I met her my freshman year we were roommates we just clicked been friends since. So how was your day?"

"My day was okay, but it's even better now that I get to see you and Avery." Sam picked up Avery poking her stomach causing to her squirm and giggle. "Oh wow the sun finally broke through the clouds! Been raining cats and dogs all day as if someone was mad."

"Mommy the rain stop the sun is peaking through the clouds Daddy is happy." Sam poked out his lips frowning. "I can do that too." Avery copied Sam bringing a smile to his face and Mercedes as well. "See Mommy, don't I look like Mr. Sam?"

Mercedes chuckled at the sight their matching funny faces she grabbed her phone snapping a photo. "Yes, you do look like him, it's pretty cute. How about you show Mr. Sam the new toys you got while I began to fry this chicken."

"Okay Mr. Sam yesterday I want you to meet my new friends this Snuggles, Cuddles, and Bubbles." Sam shook each bear hand introducing himself. "What happened to you yesterday? I was hoping to see you." From the tone in her little voice Mercedes knew her daughter had her arms folded and head cocked to the side.

Sam was taken aback by the question that all he could do was look out into space blinking. "Wow! I've questioned a lot, but never have I had a child get to me like this. Sorry Avery for not coming I was hoping to see you too, but Mr. Sam had something to deal with and he wishes he would have never answered his phone, but I'm here now to play with your new toys and you!" He picked up Cuddles making him dance on the table doing an impressions of James Brown. "Baby, baby, I got the feeling hey!" Avery picked up Snuggles and Bubbles doing the same he loud sigh Sam was back in good graces with her. "We got the feeling Avery oh yeah! What you think about that Mommy?"

"I think that if you should ever get tired of your day job you can fall back on bear James Brown impersonations." Sam and Avery played while Mercedes prepared dinner every so often she'd sit down to take a break she would catch Sam looking at her he'd turn away then he would catch her doing the same. "Dinner is done Sam you want to stay for dinner, I made enough?"

"Sure, why not all I had today was 2 oatmeal creme pies and 3 sodas someone ate my extra wings. We should go wash our hands now." Avery took Sam hand going into the bathroom Mercedes stopped what she was doing peeking in on them Avery was showing Sam how to wash his hands.

"You did it all wrong. Mommy said that you wash your hands with soap and warm water, then sing Happy Birthday two times though you suppose to hum. Like this." Avery sang Happy Birthday twice as they moved their soapy hands about under the water. "See that is how it's done, then you dry."

"Oh hey you ready for us. Avery was just showing me how to wash my hands. I'll get hit the lights." Sam inhaled rubbing his stomach. "Sure smells good Mercedes you don't have to fix my plate I'll do it."

"No, I'll fix your plate just sit down." He sat silently as Mercedes made his plate then Avery's and finally hers. "Is everything alright Sam?" He slowly nodded. "Good well, let's we'll say grace Jesus, thank you for the food and for a new friend. Amen."

"Amen. Yes, this sure looks good and taste good too. Wow, I haven't eaten this good on a weekday in a while. My girlfriend doesn't cook, she prefers if we go out to eat all the time my refrigerator is full with takeout trays good to have a cooked meal. Enough about her tell me about you, like what college you attended?"

"I attended the University of Tennessee majored in education, early childhood education after graduation I did a little teaching first grade, three years after graduating I got pregnant with Avery. Here I am. What about you?"

"I wanted to attend the University of Tennessee, but they didn't have the major I wanted which was Criminal Justice, so I attended Tennessee State University. While doing four years I was also a reserve police officer get training under my belt, and after that they hired me. I was a police officer for six years until I got moved to my new position. For us getting to know each other, Avery tell me what I should know about you? Oh, you got some mashed potatoes right there, let me get that for you." Sam reached for a napkin wiping Avery's mouth catching Mercedes off guard. "You good Mercedes?" She slowly nodded. "That's good go ahead Avery. What should I know about you?"

"I'm just a little girl that loves to play with her toys, my favorite color is green like my eyes, dislike taking naps, my favorite food is pizza, I love chocolate and mint chocolate chip ice cream, I love white icing cake, I want a dog, my favorite character is 'Nick Wilde' he is the fox from Zootopia, and I love when mommy sings to me, also she's my best friend."

After dinner they retired to the queen-sized bed watching a little bit of TV then Avery asked Sam to do impressions that time got away from them. "Avery make this your last impression request for Sam, it's late past your bed time and I'm sure Sam has to get up for work in a few hours."

"Okay, I got a good one for you from, "The Lion King", Simba, let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I." He gently tapped her nose winking. "That was the last impression of the night. Well, I should be going again thanks for dinner Mercedes and Avery had a blast playing with you."

"I'll walk you to the door." Mercedes grabbed a white envelope with his name on it following behind him. "Just want to thank you again for helping us out, you really didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did." She waved the envelope in his face placing it in his hand. "I sort of lied about getting you something, it's just a card and Avery put a little something in there too."

"Thank you, I'll read this later. Well night Mercedes." She thought Sam was going to lean in for a hug, but he kissed her on the cheek, she caught a whiff of his cologne she closed her eyes inhaling his scent. Sam pulled back, tucking Mercedes hair behind her ear. "Bye." Mercedes watched Sam wait for the elevator, she heard the ding he waved, she waved back stepping into the elevator. A teenage boy wearing red and white Beats By Dre came from out of nowhere singing.

"Before I let you go, before I let you go can I get a kiss Goodnight, baby..."

 **Justine POV**

"Sam was supposed to join me, but he never showed up. He hasn't answered any of my text or calls." Justine was waiting outside of their house so her angry face could be the first thing he saw. "Here he comes pulling up now. Thanks for joining me at dinner Ashley," Justine said loudly Sam tugged at his earlobe. "I would have felt so awkward sitting there by myself eating dinner talk to you later." Sam rolled down his window Justine stood there tapping her foot her lips drew back in a snarl. "Well... you were at your mother's house weren't you. I should have known! You know I don't like you going over there, you come back acting all different and stuff. I'll see you in the morning you're sleeping on the co-" She turned back to Sam, and all she saw was his car flying up the street. "Sam!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Shouts out to the reviewers myhiggins25, monni2215, greeneyes89, Emestee1, whoknowstv, Lamimi25, and last but not least THE Sweetidee! Also, my beta Annikay you are simply the best a little bit of Tina Turner! Just want to say I did NOT know that show would well...you'll see soon! There are face claims on my bio page for the cast along with music that I use in chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Sam POV**

Sam drove around for almost an hour before he pulled into the parking lot of the 7Eleven. He sat there fiddling with the envelope, trying to decide if he should open it or wait until his emotions were in less of an uproar. He was just about to open it, when his attention was pulled away by knocking on his window. Sam looked up to see his brother making silly faces at him. "Stevie! What are you doing out this late? Isn't it way past your bedtime?" He said with a grin, slipping the envelope between his seats.

"Bedtime?" Stevie wagged his finger as Sam exited his car. "Are you kidding me? I just came back from my date with my girlfriend Harleigh took her to the movies, we saw The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. It was really good. Are you on call tonight or you just getting off work?"

"No, I'm not on call tonight, been off work for a few hours." Sam jiggled the keys in his hand shoving his hair away from his face. "Just coming back from visiting a friend decided on the way home, I wanted a Slurpee. Do you want one?"

"Are you paying?" Stevie cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrows Sam nodded. "I might get two of them then." Stevie opened the door for them, they entered over to the Slurpee machine they went Sam grabbed one cup, Stevie grabbed a cup tapping it against his face. "I'm gonna get this, this, and that mixed with that. So how have things been-"

"David!" They turned around to see a tall, dark brown man shouting at them Stevie pointed to the clerk. "Not him, you, David." Sam nose crinkled as the man approached him reminiscing about a time when they were kids. "I was just thinking about you last night. Remember when we used to live next door to each other, and we got in trouble for looking up Mary's dress she turned out to be a fast ass girl. How have you been? You look a little bit different you decided to let that bald look go."

"Sorry to tell you that I've never been bald and the reason I look a bit different is because I'm not the person you are looking for. I don't know Mary or David my name is Sam." The strange man eyebrows squished together, he stepped back giving Sam a once over. "Your name is?" Sam glanced at the clerk as to look for answers.

"C-Charlie, you look just like him you sure you don't have a brother like somewhat look like you?" Charlie followed Sam eyes to Stevie who was off in his own little world humming as he slurped on his Slurpee. "Oh, okay that isn't you then sorry about that."

"It's fine, you have a good one. Me? Bald?" Sam laughed to himself, he put his cup up to the machine mixing a combo of fruity flavors he took a sip taste testing his combo. "Pretty good mix. Stevie, sorry to interrupt you from your slurping, but we have to pay for these. "Alright, this it, thanks, Singh I'll see you next week."

Stevie pushed the door open with his elbow because in each hand was a cold slushie cup of goodness. "Damn this combo is great got fruit in this cup and soda in this one what you get?"  
"Lemonade and kiwi strawberry." They walked over to Sam car leaning against it. "Stevie did see what happened in there not too long ago."

"Yes and no." Stevie checked his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. "I was in and out of half paying attention to you and the rest of my attention was all on my Slurpee. I did hear him call you by your middle name. Are you sure that you didn't tell him to call you that and just forgot because that's what I did with honeys I knew I wasn't gonna call back before Harleigh came into my life. Of course…I don't roll like that anymore…but all things considered, I'd totally understand if you still did."

"No way, it's nothing like that, just random people I don't know come up to me and call me those two names."

"Two?" Sam nodded. "He only called you David, wait! That is right I remember three years ago you and I went out to that restaurant and the guy called you Jackson and he swore up and down that you were him until you pulled out your ID."

"I had to do that a couple of days ago me and Bruce were out to eat and I got called Jackson. Then he started clowning saying he was going to call me Jackson though he hasn't." Sam felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone Stevie leaned back to look at his screen, he sent Justine call to voicemail. "You know that look people give when they know you from somewhere and try to pinpoint you."

"Yup, I do. Uh, bro, what was that about?" Sam half shrugged. "Did she hold your phone hostage, putting the next case on the other detective, again? That really pissed you off."

A vein popped out the side of his neck sweat poured from his glands he wiped his forehead with his cup. "Oh yeah, I have flashbacks like right now, right now. Thank you, Steven, just had to bring up old shit, it's cool, though." Stevie placed his cup on the back of Sam's neck he tossed his head back sighing. "It's not what she did, this time, it's-Is mom still up? Is Dad home this week?"

"Sorry bro, yeah, her and Stacey are. No, dad is at a conference he'll be back in a week. Why?"

"I'm coming over just gonna get mom and Stacey a Slurpee." Stevie cleared his throat shaking his empty cup in the air. "You want another one?" Sam snatched his cup rolling eyes. "Geez! Gonna be pissing all damn night. Alright, I got you I'll see you at the house." Sam ran back into the 7Eleven buying four more Slurpee's on his way to his mother's house Justine called again. Still beyond angry at her, he simply drowned out the ringing of his phone by singing along with the radio. "I put my lighter in the air for you, I see whatchu doing, yeah I see whatchu go through, put my lighter in the air, the truth is you're beautiful, beautiful. Now put your lighter in the air for us, everybody singin' together, sing a new song, put your lighter in the air for love is beautiful, beautiful, let me hear you say yaa, yaa, yaa, yaa, yaa yaa yaa she's beautiful."

As Sam got out his car he heard his mother, brother, and sister engaged in conversation in the backyard. "I finally caught up with the rest of the season of Sleepy Hollow and I am kind of disappointed. Thank you, baby." Mary kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Yeah, not enough monsters, thanks, David." Mary's head flinched back slightly while Stevie chuckled. "Harleigh said she hated the monster that looked like maggots but I loved it. Verslinder is his name but I think he looked like they wrapped him in mini dildos." Stevie's eyes bulged out his head as he ducked for cover seeing a balled up wet napkin thrown his way. "Come on Mom!"

Stacey reached over the table, smacking Stevie upside his head. "I got him, mom, thanks, Sammy. I was getting parched." Sam plopped down in the chair, propping his feet up on the side of the deck, he closed his eyes listening to the night sounds mixed with the Sleepy Hollow banter. "I know Mom. I was totally disappointed that Abbie ended up kissing Danny. She should have never touched those lips. They belong to Ichabod forever and always. I need my Ichabbie. They are so cute!"

"That's so weird that you said that... I always thought they were married. I mean they live together. Maybe I'm not paying attention I don't know about the Dabbie hate; Danny was totally H-A-W-T." He chuckled at the visual of his 47-year-old mother saying some one was hot. "HAWT! Sam, you better not be laughing at me over there I have a napkin to be tossed your way too."

"Actually, this reminds me of Sam and Justine." Sam tilted his head in Stevie's direction, opening one eye as he slowly sat up. "Justine is like that chick Betsy. Ichabod needs to let Betsy go. She's totally in his past."

"Exactly!" Stacey chimed in. "She is the harlot that totally standing in the way of Ichabbie. I hope they kill her off and the same goes for Justine. Just fall off a clip... I mean cliff."

Stacey groaned as Stevie's head snapped at her mistake a wide grin was plastered across his face. "A clip? What you know about that? Never mind continue we'll discuss later."

"What are you guys yelling about? Is this the show about weed?" He laughed a little, then stopped when none of them were laughing with him. "Sorry, but I don't know about that show. Anyone care to fill me in?"

"Are we talking about the same show Steven?" Stevie sneered at Stacey as he played with his phone. "No, Sam we all talking about how you need to drop that gold digging bimbo and pick up a real woman. I have a list, but I'll hold off my suggestions for a couple of weeks. That will give you enough time to submit your own list and I'll approve as I see them." Sam clamped his lips together offering Stacey a bemused smile.

"Change of topics we'll discuss that bimbo at a later date now before I forget Sam I was out shopping with your Aunt Renee I saw this outfit and I couldn't pass it up I had to get it Stevie go inside and get that bag for me." Mary sat up straight in the chair clapping her hands like an excited school girl. "Sam you're going to love it. Give it to Sam." Stevie tossed Sam the bag heading back in the house. "You didn't have to toss the bag! Aren't going to stay to see Sam open his gift?"

"No, I already know what it is and Sam won't be able to use that for a few more years! If he ever decides to use it! I'm getting Doritos bro!"

He sat stuck his hand in the bag he already knew what it was going to be by the ruffles he felt he pulled out the outfit peering around it to see his mom beaming. "Really mom! A Fourth of July dress size 4T…I don't have kids! Don't get me wrong this outfit is adorable and I love it thank you, mom." Mary got up hugging Sam from behind kissing the top of his head Stacey snapped a photo. "I'll put this outfit in the bins you have in my basement marked under "G", for a grandchild. I'm sure whenever she gets to this age she'll thank you."

"I'm sure she will! Can't wait to see my granddaughter wearing that you know I'm not getting any younger Sam and neither are you. I'm going to bed, it's late sweet dreams babies, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom. Well, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Leaving for the bathroom, Sam spotted Stacey's phone on the table as he reached for it she popped his hand. "Nope! You aren't deleting that photo; I'm using it for future torture purposes."

"Did you like your outfit? Surprised mom didn't get the shoes to match."

Sam held up the hand painted flag sneakers.

Stevie's laughter was soon joined by Stacey's. "She must have picked up those yesterday, she's really itching for a grandchild better get on it bro but not with Justine. That woman is of the devil. Anyway, I already put your duffel bag in your room and while I helped myself to a bag of Doritos; I saw this envelope between the seats." Sam's eyes widen grabbing Stevie's arm snatching the envelope from him. "You could have just asked no need to do that." He picked up his drink looking at Sam taking a sip. "Are you cheating on Justine? If so I say go for it, she's not much liked around here any damn way there are other Nemo's in the sea."

"I know and no, I'm not cheating on Justine." He examined the envelope before carefully placing it in the bag. "This is from a young woman I met a couple of nights ago, she and her daughter were walking the streets very late at night so I put them up at the Best Western for the week this is just a thank you note."

"Oh, my bad that is a nice thing you did for her." Sam reached for the bag, taking out the envelope he slowly opened it up peeking inside. "Why do you smell like fried chicken? That chick of yours can't cook, so I know that smell isn't from home."

He took off his shirt and brought it up to his nose taking two sniffs. "Um, yeah Mercedes the young woman I met a couple nights ago cooked dinner and she made my plate," Sam said in a soft voice. "But I'm not crushing on her or anything, I've got Justine at home."

"Damn lie you are crushing I mean; your voice went soft saying 'she made my plate'. Tell me more about this Mercedes. Is she cute?"

"Yeah, she cute, she's around 25-30 years old, she has a little girl named Avery Rose, she cooks you know that, short about yay high." Sam closed his eyes visualizing Mercedes face again. "Curvy, a round face, cute little button nose, round chestnut eyes accented with thick eyelashes, the smoothest cinnamon skin, straight teeth, shoulder-length frizzy hair you know crimps and plump lips." Realizing how much he'd inadvertently given away, Sam continued quickly, "So yeah, that's her."

Stevie leaned back in his chair waving his hands. "Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight you met her two nights ago and you already got all her physical features memorized!" Sam lifted his shoulders in a half shrugged. "Damn tell me how her feet look?"

"Don't know how her feet look she was wearing socks, but I said that I'm not crushing. You asked how she looked and I just gave you a visual. That is that."

"Okay plump lips, round chestnut eyes, the smoothest cinnamon skin. I call that I.C.?"

"D.C., college." Stacey sang as she danced her way back outside. "What are my two favorite bros talking about?"

"Not ICDC college Stacey, I.C., instant crush, Sam got an instant crush on this lady named Mercedes." Stacey eyed her brother as he looked away. "She has a round face, cute little button nose, round chestnut eyes accented with thick eyelashes, the smoothest cinnamon skin, straight teeth, and plump lips. Right Sam?" He gave the okay sign. "And he's only known her for two damn days."

"I call that love at first sight." Sam waved his hands side to side as Stacey continued talking. "We can plan the breakup party now! Stevie go to Walmart right now get decorations, mom is going to handle the food, I'll work on the guest list, Sam you just show up. Yes, Sam, you have something to say?"

"Uh, yeah. What is this about a breakup party? Did I say I was breaking up?" He shook his head. "No."

"Thanks for getting my hopes up for nothing! You know what I'm going to pray that you break up with her. Stevie call Harleigh so she can hear and agree." Stevie sat his phone on the table calling his girlfriend. "Harleigh, you know what it is. Let's go. Justine got Sam, oh but he needs to run away to a woman named Mercedes, Mercedes!"

"You know what? Y'all three play too darn much I'm going to bed!" Sam slung his shirt over his shoulder, grabbed his shoes, and his gift he rolled his eyes as he walked to his room, he locked the door behind him sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm supposed to be doing something, but... ah-ha I can read the note." He grabbed the envelope laying back in bed. "She has beautiful penmanship; I love the way she wrote my name. Avery drew a pretty picture I'm going to have to put this on my desk at work. He opened the note and instantly felt a tingling warmth in his limbs. " _Sam, I want to sincerely express my gratitude and thanks. I cannot tell you how much your simple act of kindness has meant to me and my daughter. We were not sure what we were going to do because of our situation, but your help and assistance came just in time for our family and we thank you very much. The world's a better place because of folk like you who take the time to do nice things the way you do. I humbly thank you. Love Mercedes and Avery._ " He put his shirt to his nose sniffling. "You're welcome."

 **Next day...**  
 **Mercedes POV**  
Two hours Mercedes has been on the phone with her best friend, friend Yvonne the only topic of this call is Sam. "How long did Sam stay after you left? Girl he stayed until eleven o'clock we watched a movie, played games, then he did impressions. He's really good; his Mufasa was on point." Mercedes slapped her forehead. "I mean James Earl Jones. Avery has been copying him since she woke up this morning."

"And this is how Mr. Sam did Mufasa. Look at me Bubbles so you can show your brother." Avery had all her furry friends seated in the chair. "He said, Simba!"

"Seem he made a good impression on Avery. How about you?"

"He made a good impression on me a couple of days ago." Mercedes wrapped a curl around her finger with a smile curling on her lips. "Of all the people we walked by, not one person stopped to ask us you need help but he did. I'm not looking for a relationship at all. Besides, he has a girlfriend Yvonne."

"Girlfriend my ass, did he mention her anytime during dinner."

"Just once after that, it was all about getting to know me and Avery. He asked everything, about the college I attended, high school, found out last night we were both in glee club. Remember how I told you that at my school they slushied us glee kids, they did it at his school too! Told him about that thing, you know who I'm talking about She Who Shall Not Be Named, I had to deal with taking my shine and everything and he said, 'I would have campaigned for you so hard until it was trending', he also said I smelled good too."

"Sniffing you like that is number two. He probably sniffed his shirt last night when he hit the sheets." She pulled her phone away from ear laughing into the pillow. "You know I'm telling the truth that was a nice fragrance you were wearing. Speaking of his girlfriend." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I know you just rolled your eyes, I felt that. Anyway that girl doesn't stand a chance. Play your cards right and it won't be before too long you and Avery are living under his roof and you are cooking for your bae. That is the way to a man's heart. Hell, you said his girlfriend doesn't cook. Did he even look at his phone at all?"

"Vonne, you know I'm not a home-wrecker. No, he didn't look at his phone. No, she doesn't cook and get this, Girl, last night after Avery showed him how to wash his hands the right way; which was the cutest thing I should have taken a video…he offers to make his own plate. So, of course, I'm like no I'll fix your plate…he just sat there silently watching me."

"You caught him off guard with that, I know it. Let me get my outfit ready for the wedding." Mercedes muted the TV she heard the sound of hangers. "Yes, I'm in my closet getting my outfit for the rehearsal dinner. I'm putting it out there since I'm going to be the maid of honor. What color are you thinking about?"

"A wedding? That isn't even on my mind. It was on my mind at one point but with a whole different groom. Now my mind is on me finding a job, raising my children, and looking for a place to live. So, Jay's brother and cousin are living in the house now?"

"They were when I got there. His cousin was ransacking the house like he was looking for something. He cut out a piece of the wall and everything, it was really weird." She wrapped her arms around herself ease her shaking. "I got this cold shiver up my spine when he looked at me I had to get up out of there. Did you know that they were going to move in?"

"I did not, but I'm not surprised." A loud thump in the hall made her jump so Mercedes got up to look through the peephole, she saw no one then Sam walked by pounding his fist against his leg. "Hey, Yvonne I gotta go TTYL." She reached for the doorknob, then she pulled her hand back. "Mercedes you should not be listening in on his conversation that's not any of your business."

"Fuck no Justine!" Sam shouted she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She quickly pulled the door open, leaning against the doorway, Sam back was to her. Mercedes could see his jugular vein jumping as if it wanted to break free. "Clearly your ass is hard of hearing! How can I break this down to you? I don't have any more money to put in the fucking account! You spent it all!" Sam undid a few buttons slamming his fist against the wall. "I don't get paid until next week! You want money?! Take back those two damn ugly ass skirts that you spent 4 thousand muthafuckin' dollars on then we'll have money."

He pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it while Justine screeched at the other end. "Sam, your bitch ass better not hang up on me I'm not hard of hearing. I know you're not trying to put blame on me for a measly 4k for the reason that we have no money. Maybe you need to get a better paying job so we can have money..."

Mercedes saw his lips moving, but no sound came out so he repeated it again slightly above a whisper she leaned in. "You don't have the money, but I have money that's far away from you and you'll never find out." He said, his thumb swiped to end the call. "She always wantin' to buy the most expensive shit then call my ass when the card is declined! Hell,guess your bad blow job giving, fashion show instead of sex having, ass needs to get a job. Until then, I have the money you don't." Sam turned around, his eyes worked their way up her body until chestnut brown eyes met green eyes. A large smile crossed his oval face, his vein that was once jumped ceased, the red tint of his face faded at the sight of her. "Hey, Mercedes. How are you?"

"I'm good, heard a thump and I came to look see what it was and my surprise, it's you. Didn't really expect it to be you, but come on in. Is everything okay? I saw you bang against the wall let me look at it." She took his hand, examining the bruise. "Doesn't seem too bruised. I'm gonna get you some ice." Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Sam as he looked at his hand with a dumbfounded expression. "Is everything okay? Here is the ice."

"Huh?" She held up the ice bag, then placed it on his hand. "Everything is fine now. Thanks." They looked at each other for a few seconds without saying a word. Avery broke the silence.

"Mr. Sam!" Avery ran over to hug Sam he stooped down to her level swooped her up in his arms. "You're back! I asked mommy if you were coming back, she didn't know. Mommy, he came back!"

"I see baby he did come back. How was your day at work Sam? Hope it wasn't too stressful."

"You're asking me about my work day?" He pointed to himself Mercedes looked at him perplex nodding. "My work day was pretty good got there a few minutes late. Then once I was there the day inched by…maybe because I kept looking at the clock. But once I actually got busy time flew. I meant to call to say I was coming back over but I got so busy I didn't get around to it. Thank you for asking about my day at work."

Sam is interrupted by a knock on the door and he hears Mercedes gasp. "Who could that be? You are already here."

"Sorry, that's dinner! I pre-ordered pizza and wings from Pizza Hut I would have done Applebee's but I didn't know what you or Avery would want so I went with the safe choice." Sam dug into his back pocket pulling out two twenties handing them over to Avery he sat her down. "Avery hand the driver this $40 when he tells you the total, and tell him to keep the change. Okay."

Avery and Sam walked to the door, he opened it there was the delivery man. "Awww, does your mommy and daddy know that you ordered pizza?" The delivery guy stopped to her level laughing. "You know that you are the cutest customer I had today, you ordered the two pizzas with the three orders of boneless wings, and the brownie. The total is $30.

"Here is the money; you can keep the change." Avery said sweetly.

"Thank you, here is the food sir, your daughter is adorable, you have a good evening."

"Thanks and you too." Sam closed the door with his free hand, he put the food on the table. "We can grub now but first, we need to wash our hands. Avery will it be okay if I join you singing Happy Birthday. Alright, let's go!" Mercedes washed her hands to the sound of Avery and Sam singing, she was surprised he had a pretty good voice she was about to make the plates when he returned. "Nope, I'm making the plates you and Avery sit. This is my thank you." Sam walks back to the dining room balancing three plates and sets his plate down. "Avery this is your plate, Mercedes this is yours. Shall we say grace? 'Bless this food and thank you for two new special friends that care for me. Amen.' Avery did you like how I made your plate?"

"Yes, sir mommy did you like how Mr. Sam made your plate?"

"I did thank you, Sam, you make a pretty good plate I loved how you arranged me and Avery's boneless wings into a smiley face and that you cut Avery into pieces nice touch."

"You're welcome." Avery kept tapping Sam hand to get his attention. "Avery do you have a question for me?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Sam what is your favorite animal? I have two one is the panda bear they are cute and I like when they scratch their butts on trees and rocks because it itches. The second one is a dog because they cute and they can sleep in bed with you."

"All that bamboo, they eat, it's gotta itch coming out along with the fur back there. A dog is man's best friend I had a dog once he chewed some expensive shoes and my girlfriend, she made me get rid of him. My mom said I should have got rid of her and keep the dog she was onto something. My favorite animal is the lion because lions are big and strong like me and they roar! Can you roar? RAAWWWR." Avery and Sam started roaring at each other Mercedes cleared her throat he nervously laughed. "My bad it's not good to roar at the table, we can roar later. Mercedes, what is your favorite animal?"

"Totally agree with your mother you should have kept the dog. Probably would have been less of a headache anyway. My favorite animal would be a hamster." Sam hid behind his napkin laughing. "Yes, a hamster! Don't laugh at me! Jay used to do that, too. Like I said a hamster. They're small, cute, and cuddly like me. Now you like a hamster." Licking his lips, he sat back rubbing his neck. "Avery you want another slice of pizza, Baby?"

After dinner, they cleaned up and spent the rest of the evening watching a movie that Avery picked, which happened to be Nemo. By the second viewing she was asleep. "And she's out and I should be going to. I probably won't be able to make it tomorrow because I'll be on call. Also, this is for you and a little something in there for Avery." He pulled her in for a hug and she hugged him back inhaling the scent of him. "You have a good night, Mercedes."

"Good night." As he walked down the hall, she couldn't wait to read the note she ripped it open. " _Mercedes I don't know if a thank you for thank you note exist but here is my best attempt at one. I truly enjoyed your note, my heart is still smiling because of it. Avery's picture was cute too, that I drew her one. You said the world is a better place because of people like me, but my world is better because you crossed my path. I don't know what more to say so I'll end it here by saying yours truly Sam. PS: Mercedes there is one thing missing from your note that I wish you would have included, but I guess it's too soon for us to exchange digits. LOL_." Mercedes laughed as she closed the door behind her. "Really?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam POV**

Rain poured, thunder rumbled, and lightning lit up the night sky as Sam scurried to his car covering his head with an old newspaper. "It wait until I got home to start raining." Once inside the car he tossed the wet newspaper to the side and took off his blue polo shirt laying it across the seat. He felt a buzzing in his pocket it wasn't strange for him to get a call at this time of the night. Sam pulled out his phone looking at the caller ID. "A block number," He said driving out the parking lot away from the Best Western with windshield wipers at top speed. "I don't answer blocked calls unless I know who it is." Sam declined the call and the number appeared on the screen. "Block your number all you wan" His phone rang again, he glared at it ignoring the call. A couple minutes later it rang, this time, he answered without seeing who was calling. "What Jus-"

"Is that how you answer your phone?" Sam eased his foot off the accelerator onto the brake stopping at the red light just hearing her voice made his heart beat faster. "Please say that isn't the way you answer your phone, Sam?"

He could feel his face flush with embarrassment as the light changed green Sam pressed down on the accelerator. "No, no, no I um... I'm sorry about that someone was playing on the my-my phone. How are you I guess you read my thank you for the thank note, huh?"

She laughed lightly. "I did and that is why I'm calling to thank you for the thank you of the thank you note if that makes sense." He nodded gently. "It's a lot of thank yous but yeah, it was really sweet and your drawing of Avery and me is spot on, very detailed even down to my socks. You are a pretty good artist. Did you go to school for it?"

"School for drawing? No, no I didn't it's just a talent I was born with I'm glad you liked the drawing so, uh, are you watching anything good on TV if not I can suggest something."

"I'm flipping through the channels, but I'm tired, probably won't be up long enough to get into the show, but you can still suggest one." His eyebrows shot right up.

"I don't know the name of the show, but they had monsters in it someone referred to them as the wonder twins. Never mind they killed off, Abbie she really did deserve better I mean she went into a box. My favorite show is back in syndication, Yes, Dear you should check them out."

"Okay, I'll check them out, it's coming on in an hour, well I'm about to get off the phone now because I'm sleepy. Oh, rain has stopped falling you should have a safe drive home now." Rain, he mouthed watching his windshield wiper lug across the glass with an annoying squeaking sound. "I'll talk to you later, Sam, bye-bye."

"See you later." There Sam sat at the green light while cars behind him blew their horns as they drove around them. "She called me! I can't believe she called me well, I can just hold on! She didn't give me her number! I'll get it tomorrow somehow." The biggest Kool-Aid grin was plastered across his face at a few red lights he actually scared a couple people to run the light. Nothing could bring Sam down from this cloud nine, he was riding high on that was until he pulled into the driveway of his house. "Time to face the music."

He got out the car, put his phone in his pocket, gathered his belongings and went inside. Justine stood at the door, arms folded tapping her foot. Walking into the living room, she followed as Sam plopped down on the sofa. Her eyes and nose were red as if she'd been crying. Closing his eyes, he propped his feet on the coffee table and folded his hands behind his head sighing. "You calling me from a blocked number."

"That is the first thing out of your mouth!" Justine scream she was pissed and to let Sam know she picked up her shoe throwing it at him. He ducked as it came to land behind the sofa. "You should start with, how was your day Justine? Go." She demanded snapping her fingers in his face with a hint of anger in her tone. "I'm waiting."

"And you gon' keep on waiting, why the fuck am I gonna ask you about your damn day? You never ask me about mine."

Justine scoffed. "Oh please, Sam, I don't wanna hear about your boring ass day you need to give me an apology for the way you made me feel, you embarrassed …" While Justine continued to rant and rave Sam paid her little to no attention fiddling with his phone just then it started buzzing "…not to even mention Harleigh was over in the corner documenting everything and she-Sam! Where did you go?!"

Sam had escaped upstairs to the bedroom he had had enough of Justine and his sister's voice sounded worried and frantic "My bad Stacey, yeah, she's ranting about some bullshit so you're going to have to speak up." Sam heard Justine's coming up the steps yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I know you didn't leave down there yelling at the damn sofa so you could come up here answer your phone." She stood on the bed trying to rip the phone out his hand Sam yanked his arm away. "Tell whomever you are on the phone with to call you back. That damn call is not as important as this right now."

"Hold on Stacey." Sam tried to keep himself together, but he needed to let out his anger so he punched the wall. "Look what you made me do I punched a got damn hole in the wall. Now shut the hell up I can't hear Stacey. What about mom?" Sam winced, feeling a headache of his own started to form. "She's in the hospital, okay, okay, okay see you soon."

"She's fine you can take your time getting there." His now ex-girlfriend said snidely. Sam sighed heavily grabbing Justine's gym bag. " You know what they say about cats, they got nine lives. Now back to us when are you getting paid because I need you to-"

"Pack your shit and and get the fuck up out my house we're done! You are such an insensitive person, and I think I am giving you way too much credit thinking that you are even human. You really think that it is okay to go through life only giving a damn about yourself." He pulled out the top dresser drawer dumping her belongs on the bed. "I'm going to see about my mother. When I return I want you gone, I already started the packing process for you. Can't believe I have been with your ass for almost a year."

"You done lost your mind! Half of this stuff cost me $250 you can't just dump my stuff." Justine said jumping off the bed. "I'm not going anywhere! And for your information, we've been together for two years to be exact."

"I don't care if it's one year, two, or going on three get your shit and you know I don't like calling women out their names, but," Sam went into her closet, grabbing a rack of her clothes, running outside with her right behind him he tossed her clothes on the lawn. "Be gone, witch. If you aren't gone when I get back I will call and have you arrested for trespassing. Nothing in this house is in your name…the charge will sure as hell stick." Sam unlocked his car, got in and started the engine pulling out the driveway, he rolled down his window serenading Justine with a swan song. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, hey, hey, hey goodbye!"

As he sped out the driveway, Justine flipped him off. That part of his life was over he was free of her and it felt good. But that good feeling faded when he thought of his mother. Sam couldn't remember if Stacey had told him why their mother was in the hospital. All he hoped and prayed for was that it wasn't life threatening. He arrived at the emergency room a short while later, Stacey was waiting for him in the lobby, Sam ran over to her pulling her into a hug.

"I called you over thirty minutes ago from your house to the hospital is a good fifteen-minute drive." She pulled back, frowning. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Justine and I broke up. That is what took me so long, how is Mom? " He gave her a little nudge, but she stayed put. "Come on Stace let's go see Mom."

"This better be it 'cause I'm tired of you and her, every few months y'all breakup."

"Stacey it's over! Already planning on changing the locks and getting someone to come fix the holes in the wall. Enough about me, what happened to Mom?" He put his arm around her shoulder and Stacey led him to the back.

"Mom stepped on some glass and she squeezed it out which caused some fat pop out which grossed me out," Stacey twisted up her face in disgust. "Once I saw that I yelled for Harleigh and Stevie and here we are. Her room is right there. I'm going to get me something to eat I'm starvin'."

"Sheesh!" Sam shuddered at that thought. "That sounds painful. Are Stevie and Harleigh in here? They are okay." He walked into the room, Stevie and Harleigh were, hugged up in the chair kissing. Mary was resting her eyes, so he cleared his throat getting their attention. "Wassup Stevie, hey Harleigh putting in the work I see. Mom, how are you feeling?" He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm feeling good now. They stitched me up and not I've got some pain meds in me. So, I don't even feel it. I wouldn't take a look though, it's pretty gnarly." Sam went to pull up the covers to take a look Harleigh popped his hand. "Where did Stacey go?"

"She went to get her something to eat. Tell me, how did you get glass in your foot Mom? Are you going to have to have a boot or need crutches?"

"They haven't said yet. Is that bimbo out there or did you come alone?" Sam rolled his eyes. His mother was in the bed in a hospital with large amounts of drugs and antibiotics in her system and yet here she was questioning him about his ex. "I saw and heard what she did." Sam looked back at Harleigh and Stevie. Sure enough they were watching the video she recorded.

"Harls, that is our cue to go. Mom, I'll see you at home. Harleigh is spending the night we're getting a milkshake. Don't worry, I'll get you one too. Alright Sam. Come on baby."

"Right behind you. Bye Momma Mary see you later, Sam."

Sam gave a mock salute pulling up the chair beside his mother's bed. "Mom, we broke up. We're done that is over with!"

"That is what you said last time." Mary huffed. "Please do like John Lennon says, how the song go." She cleared her throat singing. "Let it go, oh, oh, this time, you'll let it go."

Sam laughed at his mother's singing, she meant well, but the meds were kicking in. "I think you mean…John Legend, he didn't say let it go, Mom, he said, take it slow, this time, we'll take it slow."

"Hell, I like my version better…Sam you need to find that someone that supports you, cheers for you, and fill that missing part of you because he…I mean she exists and give me a grandchild. What made you think that she was the type of woman to be joint in anything with? Hell, I wouldn't even pass her a joint.

Sam shrugged. "You never answered my question " Sam gestured at the foot of her bed. "Your foot."

"I dropped a glass cup and it shattered. I thought I got it all up until a piece went through my foot, and it hurt like hell. I pulled it out myself and that's when Stacey, walked in grossed out by the whole thing here I am. Stacey didn't need to call you I'm fine."

"I'm glad she did it's only glass thankful it's nothing major." He stood up stretching "Before I head out funny that you should mention a missing part because sometimes I feel like something is missing from me which brings me to my question: do I have a twin? Reason I ask is someone mistook me for their friend I haven't been able to shake this feeling."

"No Sam, it was just you and I'm glad I have you who knows what would have happen if someone took you away from me I'd probably...Sam I love you."

"Love you too mom take it easy. I'll be by the house to visit later in the week.." Sam walked out the room waving at his sister. "Stacey I'm out." Sam returned home to find that Justine hadn't done anything but move her shit back in. It was too late to kick her ass out, but he wasn't going to stay in this house with her. He packed a bag and off he went. Thanking God for smart phones, he sent her a message letting her know that she had until ten o'clock the next morning to move her shit out of his house. He scheduled a locksmith to meet him there at ten thirty. By the time he was done, her name was off the bank account that he had his pay check being direct deposited into, and he had started the paper work for a restraining order. No matter what Justine thought they were through. He could deal with her money grubbing and the lack of good sex…but when she said his mom being in the hospital wasn't important…oh she had to go.

 **Mercedes POV**

"No Sammy did not just walk on water! This show is hilarious! Ooh." Mercedes swung her legs off the side of the bed rubbing her chest. "Shouldn't have had that extra slice of pizza oh the heartburn and I have to pee." She went to the bathroom, after handling her business and washing her hands Mercedes heard someone enter the room. "Lord, someone just came in my room. My baby, my phone. Damn it, Mercedes the one time you come to the bathroom without any reading material, you actually need a weapon." Her eyes darted around the bathroom for the perfect item to defend off the intruder. "No, a towel won't do. What can I use in this bathroom that is a weapon?" Mercedes watched as the door knob wiggled, she felt a tingling all over her limbs. "Whoever is knocking at this door just leave my baby alone? I got soap to rub in your eyes!"

"Mercedes no need to go through that it's just me Sam." She cracked the door, peeking out and breathing out a sigh of relief. "I didn't mean to scare you I called your phone and sent a text no response so I just came over."

Mercedes grabbed her off the bed phone and swiped her finger across the screen sure enough there were two missed calls and two text messages. "Yeah sorry about that my phone was on silent. So, uh, what brings back? Thought I would see you tomorrow."

"I needed somewhere to stay for tonight I broke up with my girlfriend I kicked her out but she moved her stuff back in so here was the only logical place. It's pretty late everything's okay I see you rubbing your chest."

"I had heartburn with Avery and she came out with a full head of jet black hair which means this baby will have a full head of hair too."

Sam stood there frozen like a deer in headlights . "I didn't know that you were pregnant. You don't look pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Five months pregnant, surprised you couldn't see that" She raised her shirt exposing her pregnant belly. "You can feel my belly go ahead, he may not kick or punch he was active earlier." Sam carefully placed his hand on her belly and felt a little kick his face lit up.

"He may not kick or punch?" Sam looked at Mercedes with one eyebrow raised. "He's boxing up a storm. And he's still going like he's fighting. I hope you don't mind me asking this but, where is their father? Why would a man have his woman and children in the streets?" Sadness clouded her eyes as she stared at the table. "If you were my girl you'd be taken care of."

"Because he's dead Sam." Sam's face went slack and his mouth fell open. "Jay was killed five months ago today and..." Her voice quivered as she spoke, she breathed heavily as tears escaped her eyes. "I haven't been on the streets wandering we had a home until his mother kicked me out a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry, forgive me for…" He stammered over his words. "What would you have done if we hadn't met? What if something had happened to you and Avery and the baby?" He started to rant, inexplicably horrified and scared at the very thought. He stopped abruptly when he realized that Mercedes was beginning to cry.

Sam pulled a handful of tissues from the box on the table she, sniffled gently, as he wiped her eyes. "Ended up back at home in Ohio with my parents. I still might end up back there."

"Here sit down sorry for ranting that totally pissed me off. God people can be so cruel that totally bothers me to know that someone would do that to you."

S-Sam I'm wondering if you could give me another week here so I could-" He waved his hands, cutting her off.

"Another week sounds good, but I have an idea. You have any family that lives here?" "No, okay well I know of a family that has two extra bedrooms sitting all empty I can already see my mother falling head over heels in love with Avery." Mercedes felt a fluttering in her stomach Sam smiled shifting in his seat. "So, what do you say Mercedes?"

"Um, okay, I'll stay, but are you sure that your parents will be okay with a stranger coming to live in their house? I mean you somewhat know me; they don't."

"Trust me, it'll be fine so we'll let you finish out the week and on Friday we'll move you in but first we have to get rid of your heartburn." He picked up his iPhone doing a Google search to find a quick remedy for Mercedes. "After a quick Google search, it says cold milk, yogurt, and this lady said ice cream helped with hers. So what will it be because I have all of that." Sam sets his 7Eleven bag on the table. "I stopped off at 7Eleven before I came here late night snacks."

"Ice cream." Sam grabbed two spoons while Mercedes lifted the lid on the pint-sized container, she took the spoon and scooped herself a scoop of ice cream. "Mmmm so good. So, why did you break up with your girlfriend if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm..." Sam grunted licking his spoon clean on both sides. He wasn't sure that he should, but he really needed someone to talk to and Mercedes had asked. He laid out the whole dysfunctional two years he'd suffered through because he saw something in Justine that had never really been there at all. He wrapped the tale up by saying, "basically, as my brother Stevie put it, there are other Nemo's in the sea. I called it quits that's it." Sam hears the television and turns to see what it is. "I see you're watching the show I suggested. Tell me what you think of it."

"I loved it! Very funny it was the episode where Jimmy and Greg take the boys to a casino and Sammy takes his first steps." Mercedes fell back laughing uncontrollably that it made Sam laugh. "Whew!"

"Knew you'd love that show that episode is one of my favorites I laughed for a good 10 minutes after that. Oh, you got a little something right here I got it." Sam grabbed one of Mercedes tear stained tissues, she looked down her cheeks lightly flushed as he wiped her cheek of ice cream. "There you go, is the heartburn gone? Or you need a few more scoops."

Mercedes pushed back from the table. "Yeah, it's gone, thank you for the ice cream Sam. You have a good night's sleep." She felt his eyes follow her as she moved to the bed, he quickly turned his head focusing on the TV soon after she drifted off to sleep.

 **That afternoon**

Avery was set up at the coloring in her coloring book Mercedes was in the bathroom, sitting on the throne talking to Yvonne. "Sam left this morning around seven. How was the D?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yvonne, nothing of that sort happened last night he just spent the night that is all everything was innocent."

"I have questions! Okay, something had to happen for him to spend the night I mean what was his reason for spending the night."

"And I have the answers Sam returned yesterday evening I thought for a quick visit, but no he stayed for dinner, of which he purchased we had pizza and wings from Pizza Hut. Afterwards he cleaned up, played with Avery for a little while, then we watched a movie. He left gave me a thank you for the thank you note." She removed the letter from the envelope and opened it carefully. "I'll read it to you later, but in his PS he wrote, 'Mercedes there is one thing missing from your note that I wish you would have included, but I guess it's too soon for us to exchange digits. LOL.'"

"Did he include his digits, so you could call him? I mean you got to have digits to get the digits."

"Yeah, I have had his number since day one, he said in that note to call him if I needed anything but I never did. Anyway, not long after he left, I called him, it was a short convo. Fast-forward to a couple of hours later I'm in the bathroom and thought someone was breaking in. There I was frantically looking for a weapon to protect my baby and me, when come to find out it's Sam. He explained why he needed to stay here, he and his girlfriend Justine broke up."

"I saw that coming! From a mile away once you made his plate that was the end of her so, tell me what did you discuss before you fell asleep in his arms."

She huffed out a sigh. "He slept in one bed, Avery and me in the other. We discussed a little bit of everything, even my living situation. Also, I talked to the manager here at the hotel and she said I can come in next week for an interview for housekeeping. So, if they really are okay with it, next week I'm moving in with his parents."

"That's good getting we have movement, but we're going to need you to get up in his house but that's progress. We can take it slow; you didn't mention Jay or the baby. Does he know?"

"He knows I'm pregnant and about Jay not the full story I'll tell him that at a later time. Then there's that other but I'm not ready to share yet it's bound to come out though."

 **A/N: Gotta stick around to find out...*nervous laugh***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Did Beyonce snatch y'all edges? Just wondering because I saw some hair in the middle of my block. Hell probably was a fight anyway grab you some lemonade and enjoy!**

 **Lucas POV**

Lucas sat in the driveway of Jay's house. It was almost the same as he remembered it years ago. A two-story red brick house adorned by rose bushes. He smiled at the memory the rose bushes invoked; he had helped Jay plant the week before and after the birth of Avery Rose. Lucas had been waiting almost an hour in hopes that someone would arrive before he let himself in but no one did. Climbing out of his truck, he walked over to the steps where beside the bush sat a rock pile. He reached down and picked up the rock.

"Can't believe this rock is still here after all these years. I just knew someone would figure it out that this shit was fake." Lucas fumbled with the key and opened the front door he shuffled back two steps before stepping inside. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" The inside was ransacked clothes, shoes, photos, trash sprawled throughout every room. " I know this is the house because the key works, maybe someone did know where the key was. Every single damn room looks like a bomb went off. I need to call Mercedes so she doesn't come back home to this." He told himself as he walked through the quiet rooms.

As he dug his phone out his pocket, he heard two male voices downstairs. "Yo, did you leave the door open?"

"No, I didn't leave the door open. I checked before we rolled out; it was locked. Everything seems in straight outside, no windows are broken or the door kicked in. You think mom came by."

"I don't think she came by she would have told us, especially considering how this place looks. Someone is in here. We are parked on the street and yet there is a car in our driveway." Through the blinds he could see his Yukon Denali in the driveway he mouthed a silent fuck. "Anyone in my house I suggest you say come out now before I call the cops."

Lucas made his way hurriedly down the stairs coming face to face with his cousin. "No need to call the police Aiden, it's Lucas!"

"Lucas! Come on over here and give your cousin a hug." Aiden pulled Lucas into a big hug laughing. "Got me worried and shit someone broke in my house all along it's you. Let me introduce you to my friend slash cousin Tyler this is my cousin Lucas, Lucas, Tyler." They shook hands. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming for a visit? I could have told Mom so she could lay the spread. How did you get up in here?"

"Nice to meet you Tyler um truth be told; this was sort of a last minute trip I decided to take alone been some years since anyone on my side of the family has visited so thought why not. Oh, how did I get in here?"

Lucas tossed the rock at Tyler as he ducks for cover. "Get your cousin man, he's up here throwing rocks in my house. Hold up, it has plastic on the bottom. This shit is fake!" He came back in the house holding both pieces.

"Yeah, it's a fake rock four years ago when Jay and I were planting those rose bushes he ordered one of these online hiding it along with the other rocks so in case he or Mercedes ever got locked out, or when I'd come visit I could let myself in."

"That is so Jay. Always thinking ahead, just in case he got locked out…he was smart. Forgive me for how the place looks," Tyler pushed a heap of clothes off the couch making room for Lucas to sit. "We're doing a little bit of redecorating grab some couch. Are you thirsty? I could grab you something to drink."

"Thanks for asking, but I'm straight," He chuckled. "Yeah, the house looks perfect on the outside, but I wouldn't call this here redecorating. Looks like a tornado ran through." It's been five years since the cousins seen each other and had a lot to catch up on they spent few hours reminiscing of times with Jay and each other but the conversation took a turn when left turn when Lucas asked. "Aiden, where are Mercedes and Avery Rose?"

"Mercedes?" Aidan questioned as one side of his lip curled up. "Does it look like Mercedes lives in this house?" Lucas surveyed the bare walls and dirty floor and thought this isn't how Mercedes kept a house. "Why are you asking about that b-word any damn, way?"

"It's just a simple ass question Aiden. Why are you getting so hell bent on it, man? All I asked was-"

"Some bullshit." He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "How dare you disrespect me in my house?" Lucas' eyes were wide with disbelief as he could only stare at Aiden with a blank look plastered across his face. "Couldn't even show up to your cousin's funeral, but you can show up now. You show me some respect. Get the fuck out my house!"

Lucas stood up and made his way to the door. He looked over at Tyler then his cousin. He thought about saying something else but walked out the house, got in his truck and drove away thinking, "Something isn't right."

 **Sam POV**

The rest of the week flew by and before Sam knew it; it was Friday. There he sat at his desk, his phone faced down, the computer monitor with a hidden taskbar, his wristwatch in the desk draw, and him hip deep in paperwork. Just then Jeff shouted from a cubicle over.

"Does anyone know what time it is? My computer just shut off and my phone blacked out." Sam mumbled under his breath, hoping that no one would answer him. "It's four o'clock thanks, Bruce."

"You're welcome." Bruce rolled his eyes as he made his way over to Sam desk pulling up a chair. "There is a damn clock right there above his desk and he's asking for the time," Bruce whispered. "Anyway, Sam, did you get a chance to look up our new potential suspect in the Johnson murder?"

"Yeah, I did find him on Facebook his profile is linked to his Instagram while scrolling through his pictures I came across him posing with a gun which could be the actual weapon used to kill the victim. Read this." Sam handed Bruce the piece of paper watching his eyes widened. "Uh-huh, this witness describes in his statement that it was a Ruger look at this photo."

Sam points to both of the photos on his monitor he had sent the screenshots to his computer. "That's a Ruger and this photo on the left was taken the day before and after the right was taken the day after murder. We need to get him in here asked him about his whereabouts on the day of the murder. Excellent work Evans!" They slapped each other a high-five." He made our job a little bit easier flossing for the damn gram I don't understand idiots of today."

"Neither do I," Tucker said, placing a box of treats on Sam desk. "Thought the both of you would care to join me for a snack. I raided Raymond's desk, he won't mind. So what is this about idiots."

"A potential suspect posted photos of himself with the alleged weapon to his IG." Tucker pulled down his glasses looking over the rim staring at the both of them. "Very smart, don't you agree."

"Totally agree! Only a genius would think, 'hey, let me pose with the damn weapon for likes', dumb ass." Ty walked by, then backed up, he pointed to his snack box then at each of them. "Hey, if you're wondering how your snacks got here, in the words of Shaggy, 'it wasn't me'! Sam told me to do it."

Sam kissed his teeth. "Lies, all lies because I didn't have anything to do with that. You know it was Tucker."

"Of course, I know it was him. He always pulls this shit." Raymond shook his head and smiled Tucker chuckled to himself. "Anyway, so what y'all got planned for the weekend? Because I don't have anything going on. How about you Tucker?"

"I gotta work in the morning so afternoon thought about taking my lady out for a date", He crunched on the last of his Doritos throwing the balled up bag in the trash can. "Or we can just chill at the house really don't have anything planned, we'll play it by ear."

"I'm spending my weekend getting cable re-installed. See, my wife was upset because the cable company didn't give us a promotion. So we called their competitors. Big mistake; the tech didn't show up until like five o'clock. Even though they said he'd be there at ten in the morning. Then this guy who shows up to do the install is having phone sex with some lady. My wife was doing her friend's hair and he spoiled Scandal for both of them. Before it all ended, he had his ass up in my studio recording a song. To top it all off, he didn't get done until midnight and the install still wasn't done. So we kicked his ass to the curb and we're getting our happy asses back on cable. Enough of that, any fashion shows on your weekend plans?" Ty asked with a smirk.

"Very funny, but that two years on and off again headache of mine is gone. Justine and I broke up for good. So there will be no more sexless fashion shows in my future. I'm free to mix and mingle. Anyway, tonight I'm helping a friend move. Then Saturday, it's up in the air." Sam noticed that they were listening, but weren't paying attention to him. All of their heads were tilted to the side with raised eyebrows nodding. He followed their gaze to the drawing on his desk. "Oh, my friend Mercedes' daughter Avery surprised me with a drawing. I loved it so much, I decided to put it on my desk."

"That's nice, she's a really good little artist. So, you and Justine broke up… does this Mercedes have anything to do with that?" Slightly taken aback by this question, Sam bounced his knee up and down thinking about the right response to give. "I know y'all broke up many of times before, but you've never mentioned a name until now."

"No, Mercedes doesn't have anything to do with my break up. This all on Justine. Besides it was time for it to end." As if God were answering his desire to further distract them from the Mercedes thing. , he was saved by the bell. The 'Hey Mama', ringtone indicated his Mom was calling. "Mom, I'm still at work, leaving shortly. Did I spend the night at the hotel? No, I just made my usual visit. I'm going home to change clothes, then I'll go pack up Mercedes and Avery bring them over." Sam switched the call to his headset he packed up his belongings before following Bruce and a few other guys to the elevator. "We'll see you soon bye."

When he got home, he changed into some comfortable clothing; a pair of khaki shorts, some white Nikes, and white and navy T-shirt. On his way back out he spotted a note taped to his door. He knew it was from Justine. He balled it up, tossing in the trash. She'd been leaving him notes every day since she was removed from the property. He had given her two years more thought than she was really worth. He wasn't even bothering to read her notes. Sam arrived at the hotel and grabbed a luggage cart as he made his way up to Mercedes room. Letting himself into the room he found Avery curled up on the sofa with her bears watching some bald headed kid. There wasn't any room for Sam on the couch, so he picked Avery up sitting her on his lap. "Hey Avery. What is my favorite little girl watching?"

"Hi Mr. Sam. That's Caillou. Snuggles picked this show to watch. I don't know why. Caillou is pretty annoying and really whiny. Maybe Snuggles picked this one because he thought I would like the cat." Avery picked up Snuggles fussing at him. "This show is a no-no… got me and Mr. Sam bored senseless. This is exasperating. Next time, I'll pick a show because you can't be trusted. Mr. Sam, can you please turn. I'm over this."

"Of course! There is other quality programming on. Let us watch ESPN. You can always go right with sports. See, there is always a game on to watch. We're in the bottom of the second inning." Avery cupped her little hands around Sam's ear whispering something in his ear. "That is a luggage cart. We're packing your belongings and you're moving in with my parents! Is Mommy in the bathroom?"

"Mommy was in the bathroom," Sam twisted his head around to get a glimpse of her face, but her back was to him. Mercedes was wearing a white and navy maternity dress and flip flops. She smelled amazing, her skin giving off a mixture of body wash and perfume. "Hey Sam, looks like you had an easy day today. You went home and changed clothes you look good." Mercedes went to kiss him on the cheek. Unknowingly, he turned to her at the same moment. Her lips landed on his sending a flood of sensation through both of them. She quickly pulled back covering her mouth. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry."

Butterflies danced around his stomach, Sam took a deep breath and smiled. His lips were still tingling. "Er...Yeah, I just-you know moved my head and, uh... but it's okay, though." He cleared his throat, standing up holding Avery. "So, um, I-I pulled bought a luggage cart up with me. We can move everything one time; don't know why I didn't think of this the first night."

"Neither of us was thinking. It was late. I wanted to have everything packed before you arrived, but then itis kicked in and I just woke up not too long ago. I took a shower, gave her a bath. But now we have to take more time to pack and I didn't mean to hold us up."

"Mercedes, no need to apologize for not having nothing packed. It's okay. we can get this done in no time. I'll even put on some music." Sam pulled out his iPhone. He set it to play all the songs in his playlist. While they packed, they danced, sang, and laughed sooner than anyone would have expected, everything was done. "This is the last item to pack and we're all done. It only took us an hour. Not too shabby huh?"

"No, not bad at all. They slipped the bill under the door, so I guess that means I'm all checked out." Sam nodded. "So, do I leave the keys here or give hand them over at the desk?"

"You can leave the keys somewhere they can spot them, like the dresser, and walk out." Mercedes handed Sam the keys she had and he set them on the dresser. "One, two, three, four. All keys are accounted for. Time to pack this cart up." Sam looked up to see that Mercedes had started loading the cart. "Lovely, why are you doing that? You know, I got this; don't need you harming yourself or that precious baby. Baby, do you want your gorgeous mommy lifting things?" He placed his hand on her stomach the baby kicked two times he smirked. "Baby agrees with me, so baby and Mr. Sam 1- Mommy 0."

" _Okay_ , I'm more than capable of helping. But since you and baby insist I'll step back and let you do your thing." Mercedes watched Sam situate everything evenly on the cart he stepped back eyeing his work. "Good job Sam." She turned to back see Avery struggling with all of her stuffed animals. "Avery sweetie, you can't carry all of your bears in your arms pick one and the others are going into the bag until we get to the house." Mercedes set her tote on the footrest.

Avery pouted. "I'll take Snuggles he never got to go out like the others did, although I shouldn't, he made me watch Caillou."

"Cuddles and Bubbles in the bag, thank you. I'm surprised I can carry my own tote."

Sam heard Mercedes mumble under her breath, he thought about taking her tote, but it was lightweight, easy for her to handle so he was fine with her carrying that. Once outside the hotel Sam loaded the car and signaled the bellhop to retrieve the luggage cart. "I got that, sir, you have a good day."

"Thank you." Sam smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh man! I don't have a booster seat so we are going to do like last time Avery in the middle." He buckled up Avery then closed the door, he then opened the passenger side for Mercedes. "For you my dear." He closes the door running around to the driver's side getting in. "Everyone buckled in and we're off bye hotel!"

They waved goodbye pulling out the parking lot. "Mr. Sam, I got to talk to my Granddiddy today. Do you know how he got the name Granddiddy? You don't! Mommy tell Daddy," Avery shook her head. Sam looked up at Avery in the rear-view mirror smiling. "I mean Mr. Sam the story."

With a hidden blush, Mercedes did as her daughter bade."Okay, here's the story. My father is a huge fan of Puff Daddy. So when Puffy changed his name to P. Diddy; my father got the genius idea to change Granddaddy to Granddiddy. I thought he was joking until the day Avery was born, he shows up wearing a, 'I'm A Granddiddy', customized T-shirt. His shirt was the talk of the labor and delivery floor. Everyone was calling him Granddiddy even the doctors and nurses. It was some pure foolishness!"

"That is pretty darn hilarious and your mother, she's just Grandma or does she too have a unique name."

"No, my Mom is just Grandma. What do your kids, nieces, and nephews call your mother?"

"Nothing, because none of us have kids. Although she's been dropping hints left and right. Recently, last week in fact, she did the most ridiculous thing. Usually, she'll call me, but this time I was at the house; she said, 'Sam I got you something', sent my brother Stevie to get me the bag. What she got _me,_ was this cute little Fourth of July dress with the shoes to match. Like when will I be able to use that, it's gonna be some years from now."

The rest of the car ride they talked and laughed. Sam made a few jokes about little things they saw along the way. "This is the street right here. I know for a fact my brother Stevie is outside waiting. If he's not, I'll be more than surprised" They pulled up to the house. Sure enough, standing on the front porch, looking through binoculars was Stevie. "Told you."

Sam unbuckled his seat belt, then reached back unbuckling Avery's. He got out of the car and went around to open the doors for Avery because Stevie had already beat him to Mercedes' door. "I already know who this curvy, round face, cute little button nose, round chestnut eyes accented with thick eyelashes, the smoothest cinnamon skin, straight teeth, shoulder-length frizzy hair you know crimps and plump lips is. You must be Mercedes. Nice to finally meet you."

Sam went to coughing and clearing his throat covering his right ear. Mercedes coyly looked up at him. "Nice to meet you Stevie that is a very detailed description of me. This is my daughter Avery." Stevie stooped down to hug Avery. "Sam don't be embarrassed, it's okay!"

"I'm not." He pouted. "Let's get inside I know the rest of my family is eager to embarrass me even more." The smell of food hit them as soon as Stevie opened the door. Sam placed his hand on the small of Mercedes back, guiding her inside the house. "Mom, Stacey, Dad and Harleigh this is Mercedes and her little girl Avery. Mercedes and Avery, my family." He walked over to his mother whispering in her ear. "Don't embarrass me, mom. Stevie already did."

Mary hobbled over to Mercedes with the help of Dwight assistance she pulled her into a hug. "It is nice to meet you Mercedes and Avery. I have been waiting for this moment all morning and I just want to say that you can stay here for as long as you want. While you're under our roof we want you to feel like family and I want you to know that this is a safe place for you and I already see Avery and your baby as my grandchildren." Mary played peek-a-boo with Mercedes' stomach. "Hi baby, you don't know me yet, but you will."

Sam leaned over to whisper in Stacey's ear. "Why is your mother over there playing peek-a-boo with Mercedes' belly and Dad is letting her do this?" She shrugged picking up Avery sitting her on her lap. Stacey just started playing with the three-year-old, further frustrating the erstwhile cop." This needs to stop. Mom is dinner ready yet because I'm starving!"

"Dinner? Oh yeah, yeah, dinner is done. Now that everyone is here we can eat. Avery and Mercedes first followed by Sam -"

Mercedes phone rings she looks at it annoyed. "Um, will you excuse me, I need to take this call." Sam showed Mercedes to a guest room. He waited outside the door for her to finish. As he reclined against the door, he could hear some woman on the end screaming at Mercedes. "I don't know! I don't know! Leave me alone!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Missed all the holidays hope you mommies out there had a wonderful Mother's Day in the words of Tupac, 'dear mama you are appreciated'. Cinco de Mayo hope you tossed one back for me and remembered everything you did, and finally the may force all be with you. Let's go!**

 **Mercedes POV**

Mercedes stood at the bathroom sink eyeing her reflection in the mirror, tears rolling down her cheeks. Pulling a Kleenex from a pretty box nearby, she dabbed her tears away before taking deep breaths calming herself down. After a few more minutes she exited the bathroom with her head hung low bumping into Dwight.

"Hey darling was coming back here to check on you, just make sure everything is fine." He glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Are you good? You been back here for almost twenty minutes."

"Yeah," She shook her head rapidly blinking back her tears. "Everything is okay Mr. Dwight I was just coming back out there to rejoin you all. It's kind of quiet out there, where did everyone go?"

"We are in the backyard Avery is playing with Stacey's dog, Charlie. She's having a blast running after him, and he's enjoying running after her." She followed him to the patio door, he pointed to Avery getting a piggyback ride from Harleigh. "Just want to assure you that he doesn't bite, he gave her the sniff of approval and Sam gave him a good talking to, but Charlie paid him no mind; he barked then walked away."

Dwight opened the patio doors, and she walked out ahead of him. Stevie got up offering his seat to her. "Thank you, Stevie."

"You're welcome." Stevie tapped Sam shoulder he looked back then turned around. " I see you trying to ignore me so I'll just say it Sam, remember last week I asked you about something. And you said that you didn't know the answer. Well, I thought you might like to know…she got some cute feet." Mercedes covered her mouth, laughing as Sam stood up walking towards Stevie. "Okay, good talk bro. I'm going to play with Avery, Harleigh, and Charlie. Y'all wait for me!" He shouted jumping off the steps.

"That Stevie, it's like we're back to when we were kids. I swear, he lived to embarrass me. You'd think now that he's 20-years-old in college with a girlfriend, he'd grow up. But I guess it's never going to happen." Sam cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Get 'em Harleigh! Get 'em!" He sat down, patting her knee. "Your eyes look like you been crying. Is everything okay?"

Mercedes let out a small nervous laugh. "Um, yeah, I was crying. Something bothered me, but everything is okay. Although, I do have something to tell you just-" Sam waved his hand cutting her off.

"You don't have to tell me anything right now. But if and when you do want to share just know that I'm here to listen and not judge you."

She averted her gaze as a light blush darkened her cheeks. "Mommy, Mommy!" Avery shouted, running up to her. "Did you see me playing with Charlie? He's so cute and Harleigh gave me a piggyback ride."

"I did! Did you have fun?" She nodded. "That is good, you already have a tan I should have packed a hat in my tote bag." Avery went over to Sam climbing onto his lap. "Sam, did any of y'all eat yet? Where are your mother and Stacey?"

"No, we haven't eaten yet. When you went to take your call Mom remembered that she forgot the ice cream or something so off to the store they went they should be back by now let me call them." Sam grabbed his phone to call them, just as Stacey came out the house and plopped down in the chair across from them. "Hey, what took you guys so long? I was about to call! It doesn't take that long to get ice cream."

Stacey huffed out a long sigh, holding her head in her hands. "Sam, your mother…Instead of me just driving her to the grocery store, she said, 'Stacey take me to Walmart they have a better selection of ice cream.' So we get there and tell me why did we end up in the electronic section? She ended up buying a Nikon camera, batteries, a tripod, a few SD cards and on the way home, she ordered the one from Amazon that syncs the photos to your iPhone."

"Really?" Stacey dug the receipt out her pocket, handing it to Dwight. "Oh my God! Will y'all excuse me? Mary!"

"Well, did y'all get the ice cream?" Harleigh asked.

"We already had ice cream. She just used that as an excuse to get me to take her to Walmart! She did buy some ice-cream cones and other treats to mix in the ice cream. Look, I'm starvin'. Are you starvin' Avery?" Stacey stood to her feet taking Avery's hand. "Let's wash our hands, sweetie. We can sing 'Happy Birthday' together. Sam told me all about that. Y'all coming?"

"You know we are!" After hands had been washed, they crowded in the kitchen fixing plates, laughing, and talking then outside they went. Mary appeared with camera in hand snapping photos. "Testing out my new camera don't pay me any mind. I'm about to flood the timeline of my Facebook friends they aren't ready for this. Stevie your plate is full meat and no veggies. Get back in there and get something green…you need to set a good example for Avery."

Stevie looked down at his plate, then over at Avery. "Remember this thing Avery meat does a body good. Harleigh bring me a soda when you get the chance."

"Mama don't worry, I got Stevie. Mercedes here is your bottled water, Avery's Capri Sun, and Sam here is your Sprite." Harleigh grabbed Stevie's plate in running in the house with him behind her. "Stevie, don't you dare you gonna get something green on your plate!"

"That Stevie. Anyway, Mary stop taking pictures and sit down your food is over here getting cold, come on you can snap pictures later." Mary hobbled over to her chair sitting down. "Thank you." Dwight shifts his focus to Mercedes. "Mercedes let's here from you now, are you originally from Tennessee?"

"No, sir, I'm not from Tennessee. I'm from Lima, Ohio. I moved here around ten years ago to attend college and decided to stay after graduation."

"Which college did you attend?" Stacey asked. "Because not that I'm being nosy or anything; but I saw a University of Tennessee bag in the back seat of Sam car. Is that your Alma mater?"

"Yes, the University of Tennessee is my Alma mater, I majored in early childhood education. After graduation, I taught in an elementary school until I gave birth to Avery then stopped teaching. Do you go there?"

"Yeah, so do Harleigh and Stevie! This is amazing. I'm an early childhood major too. I hope you don't mind me nagging you about a few things. This is so awesome, why did you stop teaching? Do you have any family here?"

"I was burnt out and decided to step away from the classroom. Although I do miss the kids from time to time. I look forward to the day when I can return but right now I just focus on teaching Avery so when school starts she'll be ahead of the game." Mercedes shrugs. "No, I don't have any family here. They still live in Lima."

"We're back!" Stevie singsonged as he returned to the table. Harleigh soon followed with a huge grin on her face she picked up Stevie's burger taking a huge bite. "Sorry about our absence, we had a little disagreement, but I won." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek as Mary and Dwight shot him dirty looks. "So, what have we missed?"

"We're getting to know Mercedes. Just asking questions, my final three questions and that's it. Were you married? How far along are you? Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"I was engaged to be married, but obviously that didn't happen." Mercedes looked down at her swollen belly, placing her hand on the spot where the baby kicked. "I'm five months along, and the doctor said that he is a boy, although sometimes I still believe it's a girl. And I just want to say thank from the bottom of my heart for letting me move in with you all. I'm just a stranger and here you welcomed me with open arms." She swiped her cheek brushing away her tears. "And already have made the both of us feel loved. I can't tell how much that means to me."

Avery grabbed her napkin wiping her mother's face. "Don't cry, Mommy, don't be sad. Are you sad Mommy?"

"No, Avery I'm not sad these are happy tears baby, you'll understand them one day." She kissed Avery on her cheek. "Just happy tears and thank you for wiping Mommy tears."

"That is so sweet. She reminds me of Sam when he was that age. You don't have to worry son I'm not going to embarrass you like your mother already did." Mary kicks him under the table. "Not in front of the child, so Avery what is the name of your friend there?"

"I have three bears." Avery said, holding up three fingers. "His name is Snuggles, he has a sister named Bubbles, and a brother name Cuddles. They're in the car Mommy said I couldn't carry them all."

"If I wouldn't have said anything all of them would be right here at this table." Mercedes stopped talking and opened her bottled water and took a long sip. "Where Avery goes her bears go to. Baby do you want another hot dog?" She nodded her head. "Okay, I'll get it in a second."

"No, Mercedes, I got that." Sam stood up from the table dumping their empty plates in the trash. "Do you want me to make you another plate?"

"Sam you don't have to I can make my own plate I'll come with you though." He pulled out her chair and waited. "Thank you."

Mary gasped loudly, startling Dwight. "Sorry, I scared you honey, but do you see what I see?" Dwight looked around the table shrugging. "Follow my hand," She pointed to Mercedes, Sam, and Avery, "They're matching! Sam, Avery, and Mercedes all have on blue and white!" Mary exclaimed. "I need to take a picture of this!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Put down your camera mom. I can see your reflection on the glass," he noted. "We are dressed alike. Huh, I would not have known had she not said anything. Would you? Oh, the towel is right there."

"I see it and no I wouldn't have known." She held out the towel and watched him turn off the faucet. Sam took the towel from her, drying his hands. "Handed you two plates. Just thought you might want to make yourself another plate you devoured the first one."

"Thanks, I really did, I was starvin," Not a word was spoken between them while they made their plates. Mercedes was headed back outside, he reached out and tapped her arm. "Before we head back outside now that you've met my crazy family tell me what you think. That's how I wanted to describe them to you but thought it would scare you off."

"Sam, I'd be lying to both of us if I said wasn't nervous on the ride here because I was. Had all these negative thoughts running through my mind like would your family like me," Mercedes voice held a bit of sadness and abruptly stopped talking she let out a shaky sigh and pressed on. "That instantly went away when Stevie greeted us outside and repeated word for word, your description of me, and your mom…she has already surpassed Jay's mom in my book and I've only known her for an hour…but that's a story for another day."

"Okay, I'll take that as you like them. Now let's head back out there before my mother finds a way in here to snap a photo of us. After you." As soon as they stepped foot outside Stevie snapped their photo Sam huffed in frustration as Mercedes laughed out loud. "Here is your hot dog, Avery. I got your chair. Momma, before that picture is uploaded I want to see it first."

"Not gonna happen!" Mary said, laughing evilly she danced in her seat hiding behind her camera. "Done."

After dinner and dessert, everyone sat around late into the evening watching Avery play with Charlie. Mary scrolled through her photo album. "Oh, I like this picture right here, Avery playing with Charlie so cute! Dwight, what time is it? We need to show Mercedes and Avery their rooms, so they can get settled in."

"Wow!" Sam glanced down at his watch. "It's ten o'clock, way past Avery's bedtime! Stevie can you bring her up here." Stevie carried Avery up the steps handing her off to Sam. "Thanks, bro, can you tell Stacey, Stevie, Charlie, and Harleigh Goodnight."

"Goodnight, everyone I had fun playing with you 'specially you Charlie."

"You too Avery. We'll see you in the morning 'night Mercedes." Stacey pulled Mercedes in a hug, then she hugged her brother as Charlie licked Avery's face. "Awe Charlie, giving Avery a good night kiss so cute. Night, Baby, have sweet dreams."

Mary led them up the stairs to the guest rooms at the end of the hallway. "These two rooms are your rooms. I didn't know if you wanted Avery to have her own, but I went ahead anyway and decorated this one. Hope she likes it."

She opened the door, turning on the light the walls were painted light green Avery's little bed was filled with stuffed animals from the head to the foot, her name was spelled out in script, wooden letters above the bed, and in the corner were toys still in boxes Avery's eyes sparkled as if Santa had come early. "Zootopia! Down Mr. Sam." Sam sets her down Avery, and she headed straight for the toys.

"Oh my God!" The both of them were wearing the same expression of surprise. "Ms. Mary you didn't have to do all of this, she could have shared the same room with me. It would have been fine. This wasn't necessary. Wait a minute, is that a Kenya doll?"

"Yes, that's a Kenya doll snagged the last few they had on Amazon. Sam, will you and your father keep an eye on Avery I'm going to show Mercedes her room." Mary took Mercedes hand leading her to the hallway. "You can open the door, I hope you like the room."

Mercedes reached out and grabbed the doorknob, pulling open the door, she took a few steps inside as Mary turned on the light. She turned around in a slow circle, taking in every inch of the beautifully decorated room. The walls were painted lavender with white trim. The queen sized bed covered in pillows and a fluffy comforter, a flat panel TV hung on the wall. On the dresser was an enormous gift basket filled with Victoria Secret body lotion, perfume, body wash, and in the middle of the basket was a fluffy white stuffed puppy. When she looked up, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Mary pulled her into a hug.

"I know what you're going to say; that we didn't have to do all of this for you. But we wanted to. After hearing how you and my son met, it just broke my heart and when I knew that you agreed to move in with us, the wheels started turning, and we did this." There came a knock at the door and, in walked Sam with Mercedes bags setting them on the bed. "Thanks to my son, of course. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone gonna check on Avery."

"Thanks, Mom." Sam sat in the very spot on the bed where his mother was sitting. "Wish my Mom had stayed back so I could have shown you your room, because Avery had my dad wearing earrings and a hat. I did take a photo just in case. So, do you like your room?" Mercedes nodded. "Good, I'm glad you like it." Sam combed his fingers through his hair. "Um, even though it's late, I still want to tell you that you looked beautiful today, Mercedes."

His smile sent butterflies rushing through her. She tucked her hair behind her ear standing to her feet. "Thanks, Sam. I'm going to pull Avery away from her toys. I need to give her a bath, But it's late, so a wipe off is going to be it."

"Sure need to get the baby to bed. Well I'm going downstairs good night. I hope to see you in the morning." He kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Mercedes."

Mercedes walked in Avery's room. The young girl was sitting between Dwight and Mary while the both of them read her a bedtime story. "Goodnight comb, Goodnight brush, Goodnight nobody! Goodnight mush, and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush". Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere. The end. And here is mommy, are you ready for her now."

"Yes, I come on Avery tell Mr. And Mrs. Evans goodnight. You'll be back in here tomorrow to play. You're going to sleep with me." Avery said goodnight to them and so did Mercedes. Once back in her bedroom, she wiped Avery off, put on her pajamas, tucked her in and she was fast asleep. "Goodnight baby girl I'm so happy your father gave me you."

Mercedes took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and jumped in bed, she had started to doze off when her phone had buzzed. She didn't have to look phone to see who it was as a shrill excited voice greeted her.

"Tell me how the move went! I've been waiting for you to call me since I got off of work and I just getting home. Is his family friendly? How big is the house? When can I come by for a visit? Did that thing I wished for happened?"

"You wished for something? Wait, you wanted for Sam and me to kiss? Yvonne! It somewhat happened. I just went to give him a kiss on the cheek, my first time and he turns his head my lips land on his and" Mercedes pulled her phone from her ear because Yvonne started screaming. "I'm going to have to call you back my father is calling me. TTYL girl. Daddy."

"Hi baby girl. I know it's late but just wanted to call to see how my girls are doing. With the move and all. If you want to ease and old man's mind, you can tell me about Sam's family."

"We're doing wonderful Daddy, I know you and Mom were concerned about us moving in with his family, but I can say that they are very nice people. They welcomed Avery and me like we've been family all along." She sat up in bed yawning. "Avery has her own room, but she's not sleeping in there tonight. I wanted her to get comfortable first before I let her be on her own. The move went smoothly, Sam let me help pack. But, Daddy, when it came time to load the luggage cart and carry something he didn't let me do anything I had to stand back and watch like I used to with Jay."

"Yeah, Jay was a cool laid back guy despite the fucked up family he came from. He was different. Speaking of Jay, his brother called my phone. Don't know how he got my number. Probably from his cell phone records. I had to put his ass in check. He said something about you calling this person to come to the house. I hung up on him before he got the rest of this thought out."

"His crazy mother called me too, shouting and yelling. After I told her to leave me alone, I hung up on her and then blocked her number. All I could think was 'why are you calling me after you kicked me out'? Hasn't she done me enough harm? I was thinking about changing my number," she yawns again. "I'm so sorry daddy. I'm sleepy; today was a long day. You tell Mommy, I'll call her later today. Love you guys. Bye."

Mercedes was asleep before her head hit the pillow with the phone still in her hand. The buzzing of her phone woke her a few minutes later. "Who is calling me this late? No one is calling me, it's just a text message." ' _Hey Mercedes, its Lucas I'm back in town, I went by the house, but you don't live there anymore. Hope you're still in town. We need to meet up and talk_ '. She looked at her phone for a long moment before sending a reply, "okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the tardiness I just needed to align my energy with all of the ideas popping in my head but none the less there isn't an update ordinance so we good. Selah. Let's go!**

 **Sam POV**

"I can't believe its Monday already!" Bruce said as he stopped by Sam's cubicle nursing his fourth cup of coffee of the day. "The weekends are like a minute long. Don't blink, you may miss it all. I called County they're going to be bringing over our suspect around noon, think he'll talk to us?"

Sam shrugged. "He didn't want to talk to us on Friday, maybe those 48 hours did him some good. Besides, he was arrested with a weapon on him. Have ballistics gotten back to you yet? They should have done the test already."

"Haven't heard a word I'm heading to desk right now gonna call and ask Mitch, what is the hold up? Morning Tucker."

"Good Morning, Tucker," Sam rolled in his office chair to the printer picking up the printed pages Sarge walked up behind him clearing his throat he sprang to his feet. "Sarge, Good Morning, uh, decided to take a little ride to the printer. It won't happen again."

"It's fine Evans I do the same from time to time, I mean, who wants to walk to the printer when we have rolling chairs." Sarge patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "I have this young man in the conference room, he wants to talk to someone is anyone free to talk to him." Sarge shouted by no one raised their hand. "Evans, looks like you're the only volunteer. Once you roll yourself back to the cubicle, you can meet with him since everyone else is busy."

"Busy?" He looked up to see his co-workers acting like they were hard at task. "Hell, they're not busy Sarge they're putting you on but sure I'll talk to him. After that Bruce and I have to head on out to talk to a witness. Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

"Great! He didn't specify; just that he wanted to speak with a detective I'll go and tell him you'll be back there shortly."

"Okay." Sam looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, seeing Ty, Tucker, and Bruce waiting for him by his desk. "I thought y'all were busy. That's right Sarge is gone, so the act is over." He flopped down in his chair and started looking through his messages.

"I would have volunteered, but I was busy" Ty said as they all gave him shady looks but no one said anything. "Hell, I was busy. Anyway, did Sarge tell you what the guy wanted to talk about?"

"Didn't see any of you raise your hands when Sarge was looking for volunteers. Now you want to know what that guy wants talk about?" Sam stood to his feet gathering his belongings. "To answer your question he didn't tell, me but when I go back there I'm going to find out and no, I won't share with you. You should have volunteered instead of acting busy trying to beat level 707 on Candy Crash. Tell me Ty, how hard is it?"

"Man, it's not that bad until you figure out how to you move the ingredient-" Tucker elbowed Ty in his side. "Huh, oh damn my bad bro!"

"Yeah, yeah, just know next time all of you owe me and Bruce when I get done with this we can head on out. I'll send you a text or call." He made his way to the down to the conference room as he pushed his way inside and was greeted a guy pacing back and forth Sam sat his items on the table clearing his throat. "Good Morning, I'm Detective Evans have a seat. My boss said you wanted to talk to someone. How are you doing on this rainy day?"

"I'm doing okay," they reach across the table shaking hands. "I don't mind the rain, I just hope it doesn't last all day. How about yourself?"

"I'm straight, can't complain. Thanks for asking. So tell me, what brings you down here? Have you overheard something being said that could help benefit us? Or your life could be in danger and you need to be put in witness protection."

"Me needing to be in witness protection?" He said, shaking his head feverishly. "No, that's not it at all. I can protect myself. What brings me down here? That's the question right." Sam nodded. "I've only been in town since Friday found out doing a little detective work of my own that Detective Raymond Carter is working my cousin case. I was hoping to speak to him. But I guess he's not in the building, so I have to speak with you. So we'll start from the beginning. My cousin was..." He spent the next hour telling Sam all about his cousin the bond they had, how he came to live with them and other interesting things that by the hours end Sam had almost three pages full. "Yeah, that's my cousin Jayson. You took all of them notes!"

"Yeah, I did." Sam chuckled. "Anything and everything could be helpful to Ray in this investigation. You told me your cousin's back story, which is good, but the first thing Ray is going to be focused on is where you were when he was killed."

"Europe, Central and Western Europe I'm in the military was stationed in Germany for the last four years and I didn't know he was killed until April." "Yeah, two months to the exact date because that's when my mother found out. The only reason she found out was because a friend of a friend posted something about it on Facebook. I've been in town for three days. As soon as I got into town, I stopped by his house in hopes of seeing his daughter and fiancée, only to be told that they no longer live there. His brother does and unfortunately, and he kicked me out when I asked about their whereabouts. So I sent her a text for us to talk, thankfully she responded by saying, 'okay' but I haven't heard anything since Friday. Now you understand why I'm here."

"Hell yeah, 'cause I was about to ask why you didn't reach out to your family, but they didn't reach out to you when he was killed. Kicked you out because of a question that is really fucked up." Sam looked up at the clock time it was ten minutes before noon. "My condolences to you and your family, I couldn't imagine being in your shoes that really sucks. We've been talking for a while I have somewhere I need to be. Can you write down your contact information? I will give it to Raymond, then you and he can pick up where we left off." Sam slid over his notepad and handed him a pen. "Follow me, I'll show you the way out."

Sam leads him through the hallway to the elevator they both boarded descending down to the first floor. They walked out the elevator and out to the lobby. "Hoping Detective Carter calls me soon I really want to talk to him. I've been staying with a friend, but I'm looking for a hotel. Got a suggestion for me, nothing too expensive."

"Best Western, they've got really good rates, good continental breakfast. I helped a friend and her daughter stay there for a little while, but since moved them out and they're staying with my parents. It was nice talking to you...I can't believe I didn't get your name."

"Lucas, Lucas Young." Lucas extended his hand, Sam shook it. "Nice meeting and talking to you Sam, you have a good day. Great the rain stop I'll be seeing you around Sam."

Sam went back upstairs and as he got off the elevator bumping into Raymond. "Raymond are you just getting here. Oh my goodness I just talked to the family member of one of your victims. He gave me a lot of information. His name is Lucas Young, call him when you get the chance. These are all of the notes I took."

"Damn!" Raymond took the papers and glanced over each one front to back. "Thanks Sam, I sure will call him. Bruce is outside waiting for you."

"I was just down there. He could have sent me message now I gotta head back out. I'll take the stairs. See you later." Sam hurried down the stairs and exited the building Bruce was waiting for him by the entrance. He cursed under his breath hopped in the car, buckling his seat belt as they sped off. "You could have called me."

"Sam, I called your phone and didn't get an answer. Just thought you'd meet me out here. Not even gonna ask how that talk went since you not telling us," Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'll just ask Raymond. So…Justine called my phone asking about you, y'all really broke up? For real this time 'cause you know usually by now she'd be back in the house."

"Yes, Bruce it's a done deal she and I are no longer together tossed all her shit out. I don't even know why since I paid for the majority of it. And it's for real this time in the words of Mya, I'm movin' on." Sam whipped out his phone and checked his messages. "Speaking of the devil she got a new number sending me messages. New or not that's blocked! Mercedes sent me a text. Yeah, we still on for going out this evening." Bruce snatched Sam phone out his hand then started browsing through his gallery. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Looking to see if you have a photo of Mercedes. Tell me why her contact photo is of a cute little hamster? Did you pick this out for her or did she send it to you? Here you go."

"Geez! You could have asked. Just grabbin' my phone and going through my photos and shit," He turned to the side looking back over his shoulder. "There I put a lock on my pictures. Never had someone do that before. She sent me that photo." Seeing the demand for an explanation on his friend and partner's face, Sam explained. "So one night I'm in bed and I get this text. She says, 'I want you use this photo as your contact photo for me'. And it's the hamster."

"Glad she was the one that sent it. Because if it wasn't her I was gonna clown your ass for that shit. A hamster as a contact photo?" Bruce paused and gave Sam a strange look. "It's gotta be the reason why she picked a hamster."

"Her favorite animal is a hamster because they're cute and cuddly. Although I _do_ plan on sneaking a photo of her. Just haven't gotten around to it yet. Come on let's get up in here and talk to this person, then we can break for lunch. Your treat 'cause I treated last time."

 **Mercedes POV**

Mercedes sat outside talking with her co-workers waiting for her ride to show up. She had finished her first day at work and they were giving her tips and tricks to help her along the way. "I'll try it that way tomorrow, seems easier than what I was doing. Oh, there goes Yvonne. Bye Tesla, Raven, and Nikita, I'll see you ladies tomorrow morning." She tossed her belongings in the back seat and got in. "I am so glad to be off my feet. Lord, they hurt."

"Why are your feet hurting?" Yvonne looked down at Mercedes feet, she had kicked off her shoes. "You're just working behind the desk, right?"

"Um", she cleared her throat, then took a sip of her bottled water. Yvonne eyes burned a hole through her waiting for her to respond. "No, I'm not. That is just what I told Ms. Mary and Sam so I could work. If they knew that I was cleaning rooms, they wouldn't let me out the house so I had to lie."

"Mercedes you didn't have to lie to me, I'm your friend, we go way back, but I'm going to need you not to overdo it, take it easy. You're five months pregnant, about to be six months don't need you fainting or anything like that."

"Promise you fainting won't happen. Isn't that right baby." She patted her baby bump. "My boss said anytime I need a break take it. I just have to inform someone so they'll know I'm not slacking on the job."

"Glad that your boss is looking out for you and little man. That makes me feel better. Now on to the other thing that's worrying me, Avery."

"What about Avery? She's perfectly fine." Yvonne sat back folding her arms across her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, you're talking about me leaving her with Sam's parents."

"Of course! You've only known them for a few days does that make you feel nervous that she's left with complete strangers. I mean you can always let me watch her."

"Knew this was coming. But Yvonne, I feel perfectly fine leaving Avery with Sam parents they are perfect with her. Mary is a natural grandmother and Avery loves her already. She calls her grana-Mary, Dwight is G'pa and no I didn't tell her to call them those names. It just came naturally to her. She never called once Jay's mother or father, Grandma or Grandpa."

"Hell, I wouldn't even call them a child of God. Avery knew those heathens weren't worthy of grandma and grandpa titles." They gave each other high-fives and leaned on each other laughing. "Those spawns of Satan!" As soon as the light switched, the car behind them blew its horn. "The light just turned green I'm' going, I'm going. I know those heathens aren't nagging you after they kicked you out."

"She called Friday yelling about something. I just kept shouting 'I don't know', ended up blocking her number. This is Sam, he's just telling me that he's leaving work in the next forty minutes, which is good I can take a shower and nibble on a little something before he gets to his parents' house."

"Y'all bonding that is so sweet now how soon before you and him knockin' da boots." Mercedes plugged her finger in her ears humming a little tune drowning out Yvonne who started shouting. "The both of you already kissed. so we should be on third base soon and he broke up with his girlfriend. You haven't had any in five months and I know you're horny."

She got out the car and grabbed her belongings and stood by the side of the car until Yvonne got through her song. "Bye Yvonne! Always thinking about sex. Sam and I are just friends and you better not wish for that to happen either. If you do, I'm coming after you! Don't let this baby bump fool you. Bye girl!" Mercedes watched Yvonne drive off blasting 'Show Me'. Making her way up the walkway, she fumbled through her purse for the key. Dwight opened the door and the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted to her nose.

"Good Evening Darling!" Dwight pulled her in a hug. "Saw you fumbling through your purse looking for your key. Looks like you had a good day at work; you're all smiles and everything. Come to the kitchen. The smell already gives away what's been going on for the last hour or so."

Mercedes followed Dwight to the kitchen. There she found Mary and Avery each wearing adorable aprons. Mary's read 'This is what a real cool grandma looks like' and Avery's read 'Grandma's favorite little girl'. Both of them were covered in flour. "Awww love those aprons! Grana-Mary and Avery got it smelling like a bakery up in here."

"Mommy! Pick me up G'pa pick me up so I can give mommy a kiss thank you." G'pa scooped Avery in his arms and stealing a cookie in the process. Mwah! Grana-Mary, G'pa took ate a cookie! His mustache got crumbs on it!"

"You can't be telling on G'pa, because when you tell on G'pa he turns into the tickle monster!" Dwight lightly tickled her stomach. Avery wiggled, giggled and squirmed until he stopped. "Tickle monster is gone G'pa is back tell your Mommy what you did today."

"Grana-Mary and I made snicker-doodle cookies for dessert and I got to help stir, crack the egg and my favorite part was licking the spoon, it was yummy then Charlie jumped on me licking my face because I'm so sweet."

"Yes, you are sweet, you are Grana-Mary's little snicker-doodle." She handed her little helper two cookies that had cooled off. "Mercedes, how did your first day of work go?"

"First day of work went well. I actually can't wait to go back tomorrow to learn the ins and outs of the system. My boss is very nice. She said if I need to take a break just take it. But she does want me to let someone know so they can take over. Well, I'm going to head up on upstairs to take a bath before Sam gets here. Be back shortly."

She walked upstairs to her bedroom. Quickly disrobing, Mercedes walked into her bathroom, drew herself a bath and got in for a good soak. She lingered in the tub for almost twenty-five minutes, nearly drifting off to sleep. She finished her bath, put on a coral printed fit and flare maternity dress and a pair of coral flip-flops before heading downstairs. Mercedes walked into the kitchen. She found Sam sitting at the table taking his last bite of cookie and gulping down his cup of milk.

"Should you be eating those?" Sam started coughing, spraying milk all over the table and himself. "Didn't expect to get caught. Here is a paper towel to clean that mess up."

"Thank you, got it all on my shirt. Keep an eye out on the door. They're outside playing. Mom told me your first day of work went well."

"It did go well. Can't wait to get back to the grind tomorrow. I thought you were going to go home first and change your clothes."

"Changed my mind, but now I guess that I have to." Sam said. "That is all cleaned up. Mom won't know how many are missing. I downed at least ten of them bad boys before you got me choked up. Are you ready to head on out Mercedes? Good." Stacey came down the stairs singing along with her iPod. "Stacey, Stacey!" Sam pulled off her headphones. "Stacey, you gotta keep the volume lower on these tell Mom, me and Mercedes are gone should be back within a half hour."

"Okay, I will. Have fun shopping! Sam pick me up some Doritos you know the kind I like!" Stacey screamed out the door.

"Change clothes first, then we'll be off to Walmart, Target, Babies R Us, do you know which store has the best selection of car-seats?"

"We can try Babies R Us first, then we have to hit up Walmart or Target because Stacey wants her Doritos." Sam pulled up in his driveway Mercedes jaw hit the floor she looked over at him then back at the house. "This is your house? On your salary?"

He pulled the key out the ignition and got out went to her side opening her door. "Yeah, this is my house and it's not all my salary my grandfather left all his grandchildren an inheritance so after graduation, I bought a house come on in. I'll show you around." Taped on his front door was a note from Justine the front of which read 'Sam, Please Read'. He ripped it off the door balling it up. "Totally disregard that. My ex has been leaving me notes since I kicked her out of my house. Come on in."

Mercedes stepped in by the front door was a trash can overflowing with balled up paper. "Everyday? More like every hour on the hour, she's leaving you notes."

"Just about, but I haven't read any of them. It's over, enough of her. Let me show you around my house." He grabbed her hand lead her around to the different rooms. "This of course is my living room, left is the kitchen that is a very much brand new stove which has never been cooked on. The oven still clean, though the refrigerator has many miles on it; dining room, my patio, got my grill hope to christen it one day, swimming pool, tennis/basketball court. Now, on to the upstairs. Please disregard the holes in the wall." Sam showed all of the guest bedrooms and his room last. "This is my room minus a bed, tossed that out with some other junk so I've been sleeping in that room over here. Oh, then there is the basement. You can see that another day. Yeah this my house. I'm going to go change now. Feel to look around, be with you shortly."

While Sam changed out of his clothes Mercedes walked around imagine how she would decorate each room. "This could be Avery's room. Her bed would be right here with a closet filled overfilled with clothes and a carpet with her name on it. That room could be the baby's room." Mercedes walked over to the bed sitting down. "Mercedes, you're getting way ahead of yourself. Sam is just a friend nothing more nothing less."

"How do I look?" Sam asked he was hearing a white polo, red shorts and red, black and white Jordan's. He had even taken a moment and spritzed on a little cologne. "Did I just twirl?"

"Just a little. You look nice, smell good too. You're wearing Ralph Lauren. I know that smell anywhere. That was Jay's favorite cologne." Mercedes said with a small, nostalgic smile.

Sam grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Well Jay had good taste that happens to also be my favorite cologne too." Mercedes grips Sam hand, looks and smiles. Sam cleared his throat. "Let's go Cedes!"

They arrived at Walmart and the parking lot was packed for a Monday evening. Still, Sam found a parking spot close enough to the door so they wouldn't have to walk far. He reached down and grabbed her hand as they walked inside the store. "Car-seats are over there they have a lot don't even know where to start."

"I can help with that," a sales rep said coming out the back room. "I'm the car-seat lady. We have three kinds; high back, backless, and combination. Do you have an idea of which one you want? How old is your child?"

"Avery is three going on four she weighs around forty pounds. And, no, I don't know which one I want. Sam this is going to be a process you might want to browse the store, maybe go ahead and get Stacey's Doritos."

"I'll do that, do you need me to grab you anything." She shook her head resolutely, "No, okay, I'll be back in a little while."

"Aww your husband is so sweet." Mercedes opened her mouth to correct her, but the sales rep cut her off briskly giving her the specs on each booster seat. "That's all of them." Another associate grabbed the Car Seat Lady's attention. "Shana, I'll be over to help you. Be right back."

"Okay." Mercedes flashed a small smile. "Thank God, She got called away. Prayer really does work. Let me pick out this car-seat before she returns, telling me how many stars each one got."

"Honey, you find the booster seat we wanted?" She looked around to see Sam pushing a cart down the aisle with the sales-rep by his side.

"No, I haven't. That one is in the price range I want, but it didn't get great reviews and the holder for the cup is flimsy. So she suggested this one. I love it but the price is $200 and that is way out my price range."

"Well, take it. I'll just put it right here in the cart. Thank you Vickie for helping out my _wife._ We really appreciate it." Sam turned to walk away Mercedes pulled him back waiting for Vickie to disappear in another section. "Yes, she thinks we we're married with one and a half kids. She even helped me pick out a stroller on our way over here. It's in the cart. Let's check out honey…before she gets us to register for 'our' baby."

Sam and Mercedes arrived home just as everyone was seated around the table for dinner they washed their hands and joined them. After dinner, everyone lounged around the table. "Mom you did it again. Dinner was great. Harleigh, can I talk to you outside right quick. I need your advice on something."

 **Sam POV**

"Let's get away from the door. We can take walk around the block so we can speak freely."

Harleigh frowns at Sam. "What's going on we could have just talked right out here?" Sam motions for her to turn around Stevie was by the window with a glass cup. "Let's go for that walk I'll deal with him later.

"They walk in silence for a few paces. "Harleigh, the reason I asked to come walk and talk with me is because I need a woman's perspective and you're the closest thing to a sane one we have in the family."

Harleigh laughed. "Yes I am. But I do have a little crazy side, all the innocent ones do. So, what do you need my perspective on."

"Well, we both know I just got out of a toxic relationship. I feel ready to move on but I don't want someone like Justine. I need someone that is Justine's total opposite. My new girl needs to be attentive, loving, caring, independent, intelligent, and sexual because that was completely lacking. She needs to respect me and my job…being a cop is a huge part of who I am. She has got to get along with my family and friends, and I need her to be able to cook."

"She sounds a little bit too perfect, but she might be out there with some flaws, how about Mercedes?" Sam smiled at the sound of her name. "If I didn't know any better I'd say y'all already were a couple."

"I thought of Mercedes too, but I don't think she'll wanna go out with me. Her fiancé died five months ago and she might think I'm using with her to get back at Justine or as a rebound to get over her and that's not the case at all."

"Just ask her out on a predate," He stopped walking and frowned at Harleigh. "A predate is when two people go out as friends and they start to gauge each other feelings for the other. No pressure and if you like it have another one. Eventually, working up to ask her out on a real first date. It's simple." The squeaking of the patio door drew their attention out walked Mercedes. "Go over there and ask her. She's alone. Better go talk to her before Stevie pops out of nowhere. You know he loves to do that. I'm still on him about those damn binoculars."

"Yeah, you're right." Nervously Sam licked his lips as he walked up the steps he sat beside Mercedes. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye; his heart was pounding in his ear. Mercedes patted his knee, he placed his hand on top of hers. "Um, M-Mercedes I have to ask you something. I know it's only been a few weeks since we met, but I would like to ask, I don't know what to say but I want to quote this song, _c_ _an I take you out tonight to a movie, to the park, I'll have you home before it's dark, so let me know, can I take you out tonight._ Just thought I'd sing it."

"That was sweet, Sam and to answer your question… yes, I'll go on a predate with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you haven't heard by now we lost Brother Harambe over the break and at the closing of this chapter we will sing 'Hakuna Matata' it's in the program. If you don't have a program hit up IG for one. RIP Harambe! Let's Go!**

 **If you wanna listen to the songs from this chapter check out my bio.**

 **Mercedes POV**

Mercedes stood in the bathroom mirror undoing her twist outs while Avery enjoyed the last few minutes of her bath. The little girl was happily playing with her toys dunking them in and out the water. "My hair came out good." Mercedes said to herself with no small measure of pride. "Mercedes you did that! It's time to get out the tub baby girl." She dried off Avery and helped her get dressed. "I love this outfit grandma sent you. These little khaki Bermuda shorts are adorable. Can you see the letters on the top? They read 'Curly Hair Don't Care'. This is one of your birthday present. We'll have to call her later to thank her for it and Auntie Stacey got you these pink and black Jordan's to match. You are looking fly, Baby. Go and pick just one bear to take with you while Mommy uses the bathroom, then come right back here."

"Okay, Mommy." Avery happily skipped out the room, leaving the bathroom door ajar.

Mercedes quickly used the bathroom. While washing her hands, she heard Avery talking to someone. "She's talking to her bear... Hold up, that is Sam voice." Mercedes poked out her out of the bathroom. "No, this child did not, Avery Rose Jones."

"Where are you taking us? Aw man everything is always a surprise." Avery looked up into her mother's face as she held a hand out for the phone. "Uh-oh, here is your phone Mommy."

"Thank you, little miss grown child. Hey Sam, yes, we're ready. Where are you? Okay, five minutes away, we'll see you soon. Ave, put the bear in Mommy's bag and we're out hold on to the banister. There you go."

Avery and Mercedes come downstairs to the living room. Looking up, Mercedes saw Stacey and Harleigh come into the living room. Together, they sat on the sofa. "Oh look at you two, looking all cute for y'all little pre-family date with Sammy." Harleigh said. "Do you know where he's taking you two?"

"He did not say and Avery has been asking me since last night when I told her. 'Mommy, where is Mr. Sam taking us', 'Mommy are we going to the zoo. I wanna go to the zoo.' She questioned her little self to sleep and it resumed this morning. You think what I have on is right for whatever he has planned?"

"Mercedes you look beautiful in this maxi dress with those wedges it hugs your curves, shows off your little baby bump, and it makes your skin pop. Avy, don't your Mommy look good, Baby Girl? Sammy is going to love this on you." The jingling of keys on the other side of the door made those nervous feelings Mercedes had earlier that morning return. She didn't know if her stomach was doing flip-flips or if the baby was Kung-Fu fighting. She felt like she had to throw up, but forced herself to keep the little bit of food left on her stomach down. "It doesn't take Sam that long to unlock the door. How cute, he's nervous. Harleigh, you got the door." Stacey ran off to get her mother's camera snapping photos as she returned.

"Thank you Harleigh. I don't know what was going on with that. Wow! Wow! Avery you look so pretty and Mercedes you're gorgeous." He kissed her on the cheek. "I stopped off at a florist and got you two some flowers. I, uh, I hope you like tulips."

"Thank you Sam. I love fresh flowers they smell so good." Mercedes took a deep sniff of the floral fragrance. "And tulips! How did you know that they were my favorite flower? They do smell good, don't they Avy?"

He shrugged, blushing. "Just had a feeling that you were a tulip lover. The florist was trying to push another flower on me, but I stood firm. You love your flowers, Avery?" With one arm, Sam scooped up Avery, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're welcome Avery, Stacey will you put their flowers in some water we're leaving for our date."

"No, you aren't not just yet. we need to take some more pictures. Mom is not going to let me hear the last of this if I don't take enough photos so, let's take a photo of you three, then Sam and Mercedes, followed by little Avery, Mercedes alone, Sam alone then that should be it. From the top!" They spent the last 10 minutes taking photos before, finally, they were allowed to leave. Stacey and Harleigh, near the door, screaming to them as they drove off. "Have fun on your date!"

"Thought we'd never get up out of there. I was afraid we'd have to set up in the backyard for our date. Speaking of our predate, are you two excited about where we're going?" Mercedes rolled her eyes smacking her lips. "What is all that for?"

"That's because you know where we're going and we don't. I'm excited also but that little girl back there Miss Avery Rose Jones, has been asking since I told her last night." He glanced up in the rear-view mirror at Avery who was hiding behind her bear. "Now she's trying to act all shy. We know you're not shy, little grown child."

"She's not shy, Mommy," Avery said talking through her bear, "She just wanna know and so do I."

"Me, too. Do you think Mr. Sam will tell us? Think Mommy should ask him?" Mercedes whispered. "Okay, I'll ask. Sam, where is this secret little place that you're taking us? The only thing you told me was dress in comfortable clothing; I think we did that."

"Yes, you and Avery both dressed comfortable for what I have up my sleeve and I'm going to share with you right now, because we're here at Overton Park!" The park was filled with people milling around some sunbathing, jogging, playing catch, and dogs chasing after balls and frisbee's. "Everyone is out here on this beautiful Saturday in Memphis. We're going to set up shop right here."

Sam got out of the car and came around to open Mercedes' door. "Thank you", she opened the passenger door unbuckling Avery. "Great minds think alike, where are we going to set up shop? Avery come back here. You can't go running off without me. Sam, do you want me to carry anything?"

"No Baby, I'm straight," He gathered the picnic blanket and basket and they set out across the grass. Sam found the perfect spot under a tree for shade he laid out the blanket, then went back to the car for pillows, the basket, and his backpack. "Thought you might need a little cushion let me help you sit down. I'll stand behind you."

"Okay and we'll ease down together." He positioned himself behind her and took her hand in his, helping Mercedes down to her knees. "I got it from here."

"Alright, just making sure. Avery, we'll play later. Come eat. I made all of the sandwiches myself; ham, turkey, roast beef, chicken, and bologna. We've got chips, pickles, potato salad made by Mom, of course and snicker-doodle cookies. Yeah, ya boy knows how to do a little baking…via the bake shop. I remembered the napkins, and," he removed a bottle from his backpack tossing it in the air catching it "sunscreen for Avery. We all need to protect ourselves from Mr. Sun."

"Sun, mister golden sun, please shine down on me, oh, mister sun, sun mister golden sun hiding behind the trees these little children are asking you please stay out so we can play with you, oh mister sun, sun mister golden sun please shine down on me!"

"Nice singing Baby. Mister Sun will not be going behind those clouds today! And Sam you thought of everything! You even have the band-aids. Avery, come here. Mommy is going to spray this on you and protect you from your friend Mr. Sun." Mercedes applied the sunscreen on Avery's arms and legs. Sam came over and sprayed her arms down then she sprayed him. "Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome. Let's get down to the real meaning of this date; the eating. Avery, you want a ham sandwich? Mercedes, you too right. Here is the potato salad kept it in the refrigerator and got the cooling pack. I didn't want this going bad, here is the spoon." Sam pulled out the plates. Then placed a sandwich on each one, along with some Doritos or chips, some potato salad, and a pickle. "For Mommy and Avy, also I cut your sandwich into squares and removed the crust."

"Thank you Mommy. I have four little sandwiches, see." Avery pointed to piece counting. "One, two, three, four, did Mr. Sam cut your sandwich into squares like mine?"

"No, Sam didn't cut my sandwich for me, though he did make my plate for me, which was very sweet of him. Sam, here is your plate, how did you find out about this park?"

"Stevie, it was Stevie. He suggested it. He bought Harleigh here for a date and," Sam grinned before large bite of his sandwich. "He ended up playing on the monkey bars for so long, eventually she had to pull him off so the other kids could play. He's a little kid in a young adult body."

"You got that right. But Harleigh is perfect for him. She keeps him in line when he wants to clown and that's a good thing. Can't have him acting crazy all of the time. Your apple juice is right here. Avy, don't squeeze or it's going to spill all over you and become sticky."

After eating Sam, dumped their trash, then he and Avery headed for the playground. Mercedes was propped up on the pillows enjoying the shade the tree was giving. As she kicked off her shoes Mercedes checked her phone for missed calls or texts. She had one missed call and a few text messages from Yvonne. But as she put the phone back in her purse, it rang.

"Lucas." She stared at her phone, debating if she should answer or not; her thumb smashed answer. "Hey Lucas, it's nice to hear your voice too. Sorry, I was half asleep when you sent it and I answered. No, it's fine, we're doing alright right now, taking it one day at a time. I'm still here in the area, doing what I need to do to keep raising my baby. She's doing good," Mercedes looked up covering her eyes with her hand to block the sun to watch as Sam pushed a giggling Avery on the swings, ". Lucas I have to go. We'll talk later. Nice talking to you. Bye."

"Avery made some friends and she wanted me to come keep you company. You look all cool under this tree, may I join you?" She patted the empty spot beside her. Sam plopped down taking off his shoes. "Was that Yvonne wondering how this predate is going?"

"She's at work, but she did send me a couple messages. No, that was Jay's cousin. He just wanted to check on Avery and me. It's been some time since we talk. I might meet up with him who knows." She rubbed her lower back and grimaced. "Ow."

"You have a backache, scoot up. I'll rub your back for you."

"Slight backache, mmmh right here." Sam sat behind Mercedes carefully massaging her lower back. "Oooh, that feels so good Sam." She laid back against him, his hands rubbed circles on her belly. "Oh my goodness Sam, you have a doppelganger. That guy really kinda looks like you."

"He does sorta looks like me! Excuse me!" He pointed to himself. "Not you, the other guy. Yeah, you. Come here." The guy who looked to be around 5'8 or 5'10 walked over to them removing his shades. "Is your name Jackson, David or David Jackson?"

"The name is David Jackson. My friend told me he ran into you and your brother at 7Eleven. I see similarities but there are definitely some differences. Let's take a photo so I can show my friends that we the 'twins' finally met."

"Sure, Mercedes here is my phone take a picture." She took the photo and she handed Sam his phone. Sam and David look at the photo and agreed it's a good one. David gives Sam his phone number so he could text it to his phone. "It was nice nice meeting you."

"Same to you. Nice meeting you too, Mercedes. Y'all have a good one."

"Mercedes, it's fifteen minutes before 7. I think we should be getting home. Let me up let help you up." Sam extended his hand; he easily pulled her up to her feet. "Woah, who is that behind me?"

"It's me!" Avery said, jumping on Sam's back as he folded up the blanket. "Are we about to leave Mommy?"

"Yes, we're about to leave. We've had a full afternoon of fun in the sun and Mommy needs to give you another bath. Thank God, no sand in your hair so I don't have to wash it."

"Thank God for that because there was a kid in the sandbox just dumping it all on herself. I told Avery not to play with her because Mommy would feel some kind of way if she got sand in her hair." Sam closed the trunk dug his keys out his pocket. "Climb on in there, Baby girl. Let's buckle you in. Gimme five."

"You think you're a comedian, huh? But you're right, Mommy would have felt some kind of way had she got sand in her hair."

"See I knew it. By the way, Avery did you have fun? Avy?" Sam glanced back at Avery fast asleep in her car seat. "Avery is knocked out. I think she enjoyed herself. How about you?"

"The picnic was everything I expected it to be. Good food, laughs, fun, and ants. One is crawling on me right now." She rolled down the window blew him off her arm. "Little moocher . So after you drop us off, are you going to stick around?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I have another date. I gotta rush home shower and change into something else and then swing back by my parents house to pick you up in say about an hour. That should give you enough time to shower and change your clothes" She sat in surprised silence. Sam's smirk grew into a smile. "Wait you thought I had another girl to take out. Nope, I don't…just you."

"I thought this little predate with Avery was the predate. Um... Yeah an hour, I was not expecting this. What should I wear or is this a surprise too?"

"It's a surprise. Wait for me to get your door I'm going to get sleeping beauty back there first." Mercedes reached back gently patting Avery's knee. "Time to wake up, Avy. We're home. Mommy is trying to wake you up princess." She woke up, stretched, then leaned over falling back to sleep. "Up Avery, come on there we go. Are you gonna walk to the house, Avy?"

"No, Daddy, I don't wanna walk." Avery mumbled in her sleepy state. Sam gave Mercedes hand a reassuring squeeze. He unbuckled her and lifted Avery in his arms. "I don't wanna walk Daddy."

"You don't have to walk, it's okay. I'm gonna carry you Avery. I got your door, Baby. Stacey and Harleigh are still in the door. Tell me y'all haven't been here, in that same position, since we left five hours ago?"

"No, we did take breaks for lunch and the bathroom." Harleigh took Avery out his arms. "So how was the predate? I wanna know everything. I'm getting bad as your friend Yvonne, Mercedes."

"You aren't bad as her. She's in a league of her own. The date was fun, but it's not over yet. Sam is taking me out to another unknown place."

"That's right, so I gotta go, get so fresh and so clean, clean. See you later." Sam gave her a wink as he left.

Mercedes heard Stacey and Harleigh whispering among themselves. "I hear you two back there. So Stacey, do you know what Sam's got up his sleeve? Because he didn't even tell me how to dress this time."

"I do not know. But knowing my brother it could be anything from a rodeo to a baseball game. I'd suggest you pack a bag, just in case the outfit you put on first isn't right for the venue. I'll help you."

 **Sam POV**

Towel wrapped around his waist, Sam stood in his closet surveying his clothes. "Sam you are over thinking this. It's just a predate part two. You can't wear that, too bland…this, that, and that will do." Back in his room, he changed into peach color pants, gray and white pinstripe shirt, with chocolate boat shoes. He stood for a long moment checking out his look in the mirror." Damn! Put on this fedora you good, dab on some cologne. Shit, you're running late, Sam, move it."

"Got my keys and wallet, I'm good." He swung the door opened and caught Ashley, Justine's friend about to tape a note to his door. "Ashley, take that note you have in your hand, get it and you off my property before I call the cops."

"So you don't want to read what Justine has written you." She asked stepping in front of him. "The least you can do is read it."

He looked at the note, then up at her. "No the least I can do is tell you to toss it in that little green thing over there called a trash can…it can join every other piece of shit note she's left. Now will you excuse me." Sam got in his car, started it up and backed out his driveway. He sped down the block. A few minutes later, Sam picked up Mercedes and they were off for an evening of fun. "Got Avery bathed, tucked her in, and cuddles, bedtime story all of that?"

"I got everything in but the bedtime story. I left that to Stevie and Harleigh. By the way you're dressed I think I can safely say we aren't going to a rodeo. Stacey said you might take me to a rodeo that's why she had me bring a change of clothes."

"A rodeo?" Sam rolled his eyes at how crazy that sounded…a rodeo. "If I were taking you to a rodeo, I'd have to think that maybe I had lost my marbles, but I haven't."

"Good to know that your marbles are still intact, but that still doesn't answer my question. Where are you taking me Sam?"

"We're going to an outdoor concert in the park. People were showing up as we were leaving so I know it's crowded by now, but no worries I have a friend who is working security. We've got good seats. You'll see."

As soon as they arrived at the concert, they were escorted to their seats. The concert had already started. In fact, Fantasia was a few songs into her set list. "Going through a little situation I went through not too long ago, it's like I was preparing myself for everything that happened, but even angels have to learn how to fly you see… _I'm driving in circles should have bought that new phone I can't find my way to all the places I call home, I'm on my own, I'm at the station pumping gas, yeah, I'm taking out the trash, I'm all alone and whose there whose there?"_

" _Since you been gone, I learned how to move on how to be myself..."_ Sam looked over to see tears streaming down Mercedes' face as she sang along. " _First step, take a deep breath, you don't need a reason why, you can, you can, take take time, you can, you can, walk, run, dive, close call think you might fall but all you gotta do is try even angels, even angels learn to fly."_

Mercedes glanced at Sam, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. The lyrics were hitting home; he felt her pain as if it was his own. He wondered how many times she'd cried alone these few months without anyone there to hold her. Sam reached out and pulled her toward him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

" _Coming home in this late night, should have left the lights on, I can't help but imagine all the things, that could go wrong, I'm, on my own, I'm in the kitchen on the chair reaching for the top shelf, I'm all alone..._ _e_ _veryday I'm stronger can't get better if it don't hurt..._ _even angels learn to fly, yes the do even angels, even angels, even angels learn how to fly."_ The audience erupted in applause as the song ended. "I have to move on I'll be right there, all night, but for someone reason, whenever I see that person I get to feeling something right here down on the inside. Can I get a witness?" Sam waved his hands. _"When I see u...hey only when I see you."_ The intro for 'When I See U', started playing; they started swaying side to side.

 _"Mafia... Say everybody, everybody, let me hear you say, oooh oooh, hey baby when I see you, see you...listen, I put your picture on my mirror, start to blush when somebody says your name in my stomach, there's a pain see you walking my direction...I see your face when I hear my favorite song should I send e-mail at home."_

" _You're the number one topic on the phone!_ Sing 'Tasia!" Mercedes screamed. " _I wonder if you know or do you have a clue. I lay my head on my pillow got me staring out the window, wish on a star for a sign that's the reason why...you're always hey baby when I see you, you sexy boy, you sexy boy._ Girl, you better sing! _"_

" _Hey baby, when I see you, you so sexy girl you so sexy girl, good God almighty_ " Sam sang his heart skipped a beat as he pulled her tighter against him. She felt perfect in his arms. " _Say baby when I see you._ That band is sick. That is rock and soul right there. Are you enjoying yourself?"

" _I love it, yes I do, good God almighty..."_ Mercedes sang. "Yeah, I'm having a good time, and how about you?"

"I'm having the time of my life, _say baby when I see you I love it, yes I do, good God almighty,_ uh-oh Fantasia is getting down, ' _get on, get on up now and you can sit down get on up now."_

"Sometimes I don't know whether Fantasia is having church or not. Don't know if I should dance or pull out my wallet for offering like this was church. Let him use you!" The guy next to them said. His wife playfully swatted his arm. "You know I'm telling the truth."

"I know this isn't DC but we gonna do a little go-go music for y'all. Now everybody over here I want to see you party let's. Is it alright if we do just a little bit of go-go?" Fantasia handed the mic to someone off stage and started dancing.

"Not DC but hey bring it! Go Tasia! Go Tasia! Go Tasia! ROCK! Go Mercedes shake it girl! Alright, hey get it."

" _Three in the morning the pancake house, four in the morning we be rolling to my house, five in the morning the lights go out, six in the morning you can hear us start to shout, seven in the morning he'll be callin' cab, eight in the morning talking about the fun he had, nine in the morning and he just gettin' home, talkin' about the overnight scenario, scenario. Yeah, yeah, good God almighty everybody say good God almighty y'all."  
_

"Wow! That was fire. Who can follow that? I don't know of anyone off the top of my head."

"I know it can't bring us down. I already cried and we just got here." Just then the intro to 'Outstanding' boomed out the speakers. "UNCLE CHARLIE! Spank a cutie on the booty."

"Spank a cutie on the booty?" Sam smirked as he gently tapped Mercedes booty she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her. He leaned down, placing his mouth near her ear. "Just did what he said, you are a cutie, _wish that I could love you right in a special way girl you light my fire, I feel alive with you baby, you blow mind, I'm satisfied..."_

" _Outstanding girl you knock me out, girl you know, you know, you knock me out exciting makes me wanna shout! Gee I feel so lucky tonight (lucky tonight) to be right here in Memphis. Cause I really love the way you love me girl forever, I'm yours, if y'all know the song y'all help me sing the song tonight."_

" _You blow my mind baby, I'm so alive with you baby,"_ the crowd sang, " _You blow my mind baby_ _I'm so alive with you baby."_

"Go Charlie, go Charlie, go Charlie! Go Sam! Hey! Hey! Uncle Charlie is busting out them moves so is the baby he just, kicking up a storm. Break it down UNCLE CHARLIE!"

"Wait a minute, hold on here, is there any fellas in the house tonight?" Uncle Charlie asked the crowed. "I said, are there any fellas in the house tonight? Fellas throw your hand in the air like this. I got something I want you to sing fellas," All the fellas in the crowd shouted out, then started waving their hands side to side. "All the fellas sing, say _oooooh,_ ladies would you help me tonight, sing it ladies, say _ooooh."_

The crowd vocalized in harmonious unity as Uncle Charlie ad lib over them from young to old everyone was in a groove. "Wait a minute, they say I ain't got but twenty minutes left up in this mother. What y'all say? Somebody say oooh, I feel alright. I wanna take you back to 1980s someway in there." The band segued into, 'Yearning for Your Love'. "You remember this song somebody say yeah!"

"Yeah, I remember that song wasn't born yet, but I know it!" Sam looked around him all the other couples in their section were slow dancing. "Mercedes we're the only ones not dancing. May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." He spun her around, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his hand around her waist rocking back and forth. _"My heart is yearning for your love, my heart is yearning for you love._ He sang as Mercedes head rested on his chest and Sam placed a couple kisses on her hair. His lips finally found their way to Mercedes lips and he was surprised and shocked when Mercedes started to kiss him back. As their tongues danced over one another's, the kiss sent shock waves through his body. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. Mercedes stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck dancing the night away.

On the ride home they sang the tunes from the concert. "Fantasia tore up the stage, Uncle Charlie tore it up then, Anthony Hamilton came and said y'all gonna put some _respeck_ on it. Uh, Mercedes I know we're in front of my parents' house, but I would love for you to spend the night with me."

"I'm going to have to say no. Trust me, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that Avery sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night just to see if Mommy is still there. Ever since her father died, she thinks I'm going to leave her too."

"Totally understand, let me walk you to the door. Well, all good things must come to an end. Mercedes, I can't let this night get away without telling you that you looked so stunningly beautiful."

"Thank you. And you look so handsome yourself. Um" Mercedes nervously chewed on her lip. "Sam how about you stay the night with me? I got ice cream and brownies."

"Ice cream and brownies, that's too sweet of an offer to pass on. I'll stay and I'll even open the door for you. Just kidding, there you go." He whispered. "I'll get the ice cream and brownies, you go ahead and put your jammies on."

"Alright, it's the French vanilla ice cream and the brownies are on the second shelf to the left."

"Got you." He retrieved the items made his way to her room. Sam set the items on the bed and undid his shirt. then removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants laying the over the chair. "Oh snap _'Yes, Dear_ ' is on. They would play the episode when Greg's father is up there with the monkey's."

"I said the same exact thing we can watch something else if you want." Mercedes said, climbing into bed handing him the remote. "Avery is sound asleep surrounded by her entourage of stuffed animals."

"I checked on her too, no we don't have to watch anything we can just talk over ice cream. Here is your spoon. I bought up some bowls too. Umm, I noticed that that song 'Even Angels', really struck a chord with you."

"That song is my anthem, although it's about a breakup, it still speaks to my situation. One day he's here then the next day it's just me and I'm alone taking out the trash, pumping gas, and standing on chairs for the top shelf, yeah even angels learn how to fly." Her voice cracked with emotion. "I'm glad you were there to hold me. I can't tell you how many times I cried alone."

"Me too. I'm glad I could hold you, too." Sam cleared this throat nervously, he sat his empty bowl on the night stand. "Um, Mercedes this isn't a first date kind of talk, but I know a relationship is the furthest thing from your mind. You just lost Jay a few months ago and I just got out of a toxic relationship, but there is something very special about you I just can't put my finger on it."

"There is something special about you too. But there isn't a timetable to tell you when you should move on after the loss of a significant other. Jay isn't completely off my mind. Avery and.."

"MOMMY!" Avery cried out. "DON'T LEAVE ME! MOMMY!" Mercedes flew out the room and Sam was just one step behind, he flip on the light to see Avery thrashing around the bed her stuffed animals scattered across the floor.

"Mercedes step back you don't need to get to close she might kick you in the stomach. Let me do this." He picked up Avery and walked around the room trying to sooth her. "Shhh calm down Avery it's okay, you just had a bad dream just a dream your Mommy is still here. _Yo_ _u are so beautiful to me, you are so beautiful to me, can't see..."_ He wiped away her tears then kissed her forehead. " _You're everything I hoped for, you're everything I need you are so beautiful to me_ _."_

"Daddy are you back home from heaven? Daddy is back Mommy, he sang our song." She said drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, baby he sang our song." Sam placed Avery back in bed and picked up her stuffed animals as Mercedes tucked her in. "Put Snuggles right there if she has another bad dream then she can join us she's okay now."

They went back to the bedroom and climbed in bed Mercedes turned off the light scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mercedes, what is Daddy's song?"

"The song you sang to Avery, 'You Are So Beautiful' is the song Jay sang to me on our first date and when she was born he sang it to her. It became our song and you singing it caught me off guard like, how does he know what song to sing to get her to sleep? Like I was saying before Avery and this baby will always be constant reminders of him, but I accept that fact that he's gone and he'd want me to live my life. Sam, I just don't have the time nor the inclination to play the dating game."

"No dating game here I've never been so sure about anything in my life until now, I know what I want and what I want is you." Sam softy kissed her she kissed him back deepened the kiss. He trailed kisses along her neck and down her chest his tongue teased her nipple through the nightgown. Mercedes let out moan as his thumb flick across her nipple.

"Sam, I can't believe I'm saying this but we should stop, I want you to hold me until I fall asleep."

"Oh my God Mercedes I was getting carried away." Sam reached and and Mercedes close to him wrapping his arms tightly around her she gave him peck on the lips. "Goodnight baby."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: RIP to the GREATEST Muhammad Ali, RIP to Kimbo Slice, and RIP to all the 49 victims of the Orlando Night Club Massacre. In the words of Lin-Manuel Miranda** **'and** **love is love is love is love is love** **', LETS GO!**

 **Mercedes POV**

Sam pulled up to Mercedes job music blaring and singing loud and off key. " _You're so beautiful give the world a show go up, down, up down shake it fast I'm yours say this the kind of song that makes Sam love Mercedes, Sam love Mercedes, Sam love Mercedes, yeah this the kind of song that makes Sam loves Mercedes, Sam loves Mercedes, Sam loves Mercedes you're so beautiful and I don't care who knows_."

"You better sing to your woman, Sam. Wish my no good man did that for me. Ugh, here he comes now. What Tank? Shit I'm coming damn! Does Sam have a brother?"

"I heard that!" Tank shouted leaning out the window. "Sarah let's go! Asking about his punk ass bitch brother." Sam adjusted his rear-view mirror to get a better look at the idiot behind him.

Mercedes walked over to Sam car and laughed at Sarah. "He does, Sarah, but Stevie's off the market. You need to get going, Tank sounds upset. See you next week. Baby my day was long and hard. I cannot wait to get home. Sam, will you give me a massage? Look at me didn't even ask about your day." Mercedes said with a sigh pressing a quick kiss to Sam's cheek.

"It's cool, Babe. My day was long and stressful worked on a few more cases, followed up some leads, decorated my cubicle with photos of you and Avery and her drawings in all it was good."

"You decorated your cubicle with our photos." Sam reached for her hand raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Awww baby."

"I did. It looks good too," Sam loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top of his shirt and took a sip of his watered down Slurpee. "We going grocery shopping tonight. We have a few more things we need to get for the Evans family Fourth of July bash and Avery's birthday party."

"No, I'm not even up for cooking either. Let's just order something and we'll pick up the last few items tomorrow when we go shopping with your mother." She suggested quietly.

"Sounds good to me, 'cause I wasn't up for shopping either. We'll order Pizza Hut and pick it up on the way home." As they pulled up to the house, a UPS truck pulled up in front of them. "I see Mom is getting another delivery. Wonder what it is today?"

"Probably the bouncy houses." Sam turned his head, quickly looking up in question. "Yeah bouncy houses; instead of renting like we thought she bought a crayon one and a bee one. I think she was hinting at a third one but Dwight put his foot down." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Dad put his foot down alright. Then she stomped on that foot so he could pick it back up again. Hey, hey I'll sign for it no need to knock. I'm her son, last name Evans. How many times you've made a delivery to this house?"

"This week?" the delivery guy confirmed. Sam nodded. "Everyday. Yesterday, I pulled up and FedEx was delivering something too. But, I've gotta say, this is the biggest one yet. I'll drop these around the back. Stevie open up that gate!"

"Alright Chuck! Hey Samcedes!" Stevie shouted.

They waved and went inside the house to find Mary on the phone. "We're getting new neighbors. Someone bought the house next door to us. Mom, Sam and Mercedes just showed up I'll call you back later love you too. Bye. Nana says hi to both of you. She's so looking forward to Saturday and so am I. Chuck is here I didn't even hear him knock." Mary knocked on the window waving. "Hi Chuck. He's the best delivery man, hands down."

"Especially when you see him every single day," Mary elbowed her eldest son in his side. "My bad…um, Avery must not be home it's too quiet around here."

"She's with Stacey. They took Charlie for a walk, left ten minutes before you showed up. That gives us time to talk about the party. Y'all are taking Avery to the zoo, right?"

"Actually Mom, we'll put my birthday present of the family membership to the Memphis Zoo to use in October. This time we're taking her to the Tennessee Safari Park. The animals are free to roam and Avery can feed them because they come up right to your car. Also they have a petting zoo for more hands on animal overload."

"They come up to your car? That sounds dangerous. You better make sure my grandbaby comes back here in one piece." Sam chuckled to himself and went on YouTube. He pulled up a video titled 'Bad Camel'. With a smirk, he turned the laptop around. Mary watched for just a couple of seconds before she started to freak out. "That is too close for my comfort. Look, she's feeding the camel. Oh, his lips are too close to her face. Something is gonna happen. I can feel it. Oh my!" Mary jumped back clutching her chest, "Sam, that baby's life was in danger. Mercedes, have you seen this video!"

"Mama Mary, I've seen the video. The little girl was fine. Her parents stayed calm, didn't freak and she stayed calm as well. The camel was just a little ornery."

"Mom, Avery is gonna be fine. I promise to not let a camel do that to her."

Mary pursed her lips and rested her hand on her hip. "You better. I have two rules. Keep Avery in her car seat and have the windows rolled up." Sam scoffed at this and rolled his eyes "Mercedes, I got four boxes of macaroni."

"That's perfect. I'm going to make the macaroni salad the night before and have Sam bring it over. Baby have you ordered dinner yet?"

"Doing that right now getting us a stuffed crust pizza. So, Mom, everyone from your side of the family will be here Saturday…even Uncle Matt."

"Yes, he will be here with his 'Gatorade'," she said doing air quotes. "Which reminds me; Stevie is on punch patrol. Last time Uncle Matt was at our Fourth of July bash, he spiked the drinks. Nana had a little too much and well, let's just say when it came to the now defunct talent show her teeth were her dummy. Dwight!" Mary yelled up the stairs.

"Mom, why you had to bring that back up? Nana had two corn kernels on the front two teeth and she performed Kirk Franklin, 'I Smile'." Sam slid out his chair. He was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "Forgive me for laughing but Mercedes you had to be there for that. I had just took a sip of my juice and it flew out my mouth."

"We're back from our walk," Avery ran over to her mother and hugged her "Hey Mercedes, Sam why are you on the floor?"

"He's laughing at Nana singing, Kirk Franklin 'I Smile'." Mary said. "Stacey go see what the hold up is with your father. I called him five minutes ago I want him to check the you know what."

"Oh, that was me this morning in that same exact spot. Cedes, it was something out this world. Here comes Dad right now limping. Daddy, Mommy stomped on your foot on Saturday, you should be good."

"It flares up every once in a while" Dwight tapped him with his cane, "Get up Sam. No you're fine. Stevie was there this afternoon laughing at Nana. You yelled for me, Babe?"

Avery pointed to Sam on the floor. "G'pa, Daddy, I mean, Sam was laughing like that yesterday when he and Mommy were wrestling and he fell out the bed. Remember Mommy."

Dwight, Mary and Stacey exchanged looks of astonishment. Mercedes started chewing on her lip. "We're both consenting adults and here I thought she was a sound sleeper."

"That's the Evans men for you. Dwight, go check on Stevie and make sure he's not trying to inflate the you know what."

"Knowing him, he's probably already bouncing on it be back shortly. Come with me Stacey."

Sam picked himself up off the floor, brushing the dust off his clothes. "Okay, Avery, your birthday is two whole days away. Do you want to know about your surprise now or wait until Saturday?"

"Um I wanna...wait...no I wanna know tell me!"

"Okay. On Saturday we're taking you to a safari where you get to see the animals close up and feed them!"

"Yay! A safari!" Avery said jumping up and down excitedly. "Grana-Mary did you hear? I'm going to a safari and I get to feed the animals! I'm going to a safari! I'm going to a safari!" Avery sang.

"I did! And you gotta take a lot of pictures for Grana-Mary and G'pa so we can hang them on the wall."

"We're gonna take a lot of pictures Mom. Mercedes, let's get going dinner is ready to to be picked up." Sam picked up Avery and propped her on his hip. "I got the bag tell Grana-Mary bye you'll see her tomorrow because we're going shopping. What time are we going shopping?"

"Eleven o'clock sounds good I'll drive over there ride with you. Bye baby, I love you too. Bye Samcedes."

Mary stood in the door and waved as they drove away. They stopped off and picked up dinner then headed home. After dinner Sam and Avery retired to the living room drawing pictures while Mercedes washed the dishes. "You like my picture Daddy? That's me, you, and Mommy at that safari and I'm feeding a donkey."

"Yes, I do, I like how you drew us surrounded by the animals with our hands full of food. This is how it's going to be, except we're going to drive through and have buckets of food to feed them. I drew you, me, and Mommy watching the fireworks this is going to be us in two days at Grana-Mary and G'pa house." Sam said with a huge grin.

"Let me see your drawings." Sam and Avery proudly held up their drawings smiling Mercedes pulled out her phone snapping a photo. "Beautiful this is a Kodak moment. I'll send this to Grandma and Granddiddy wish they could join us for the festivities but they're on a cruise."

"Somewhere out in the Bahamas, sipping on a drink with an umbrella shimmying the night away. Shabba! We should do a cruise, _after_ the baby is like five to six years old. We want him or her to be able to walk, I'll clean up, you and Avy head upstairs and I'll meet you for story time."

"How many books are we reading tonight Avy?" She went over to her little book case and pulled out two books handed them to her mother then crawled in bed. "Let's see what you picked Right's 'Animal Farm' and 'Interrupting Chicken'."

"Tonight's theme for bedtime stories are farm animals. I like your way of thinking, Avery. Everyone comfy? Snuggles is comfy. How about you, furry buddies, over there? Y'all good. Wait we have an issue. Yes, Bubbles, you had your paw raised."

"I'm not comfortable, Cuddles farted!" Sam said speaking as Bubbles the bear. His antics drew a laugh from Avery and Mercedes. "Yes, you did smells like broccoli. I can't enjoy the story under these conditions."

"Eww, that's nasty Cuddles, you need to say excuse me!" Avery said laughing.

"Yes, he does and neither would I enjoy a story under those kind of conditions. Join Avery, Snuggles, Mercedes and me on the bed while Cuddles airs out. Turn on a fan. Here, you feel better now? Good! Everyone is comfy. _Now_ it's for the story 'Interrupting Chicken' by David Ezra Stein. It was bedtime for the little red chicken. Okay, my little chicken, said papa..."

"Cock-a-doodle-doo? asked Farmer Right. Meow said the cat. The end. Avery it's late Sam and I read these books two times. Now it's time for you to go to sleep. The quicker you go to sleep, the closer we'll get to your birthday." Avery laid back and pulled the covers over her head. "Knew that would work."

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too princess." Sam put the books back and left the room.

"Sweet dreams, Baby. See you in the morning." Mercedes tucked the covers around Avery kissed her good night and turned on her night light. Back in their bedroom Mercedes found Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat down next to him. "In deep thought thinking about your case? Your eyes are red, are your allergies acting up?"

"Always thinking about my cases. And no, it's not my allergies acting up. I'm thinking about Avery. You heard what she said? 'Goodnight Mommy and Daddy, I love you'; that got me right here, in my heart. I was not expecting to hear that. I may have shed some tears; I might even still be crying. I love when she calls me Daddy. It fills this empty side of me."

"In no way am I trying to have you replace her father, because their bond was and is still tight, as it should be. But it is wonderful that she's comfortable around you. She senses how I feel about you and she knows you won't leave. Avery expressed it by saying 'I love you Mommy and" she said nodding at him, "Daddy and I love it too when she calls you Daddy."

"I love Avery and the baby like their my own and I love you Mercedes I will do anything for you."

Mercedes froze where she stood. Sam pulled her between his legs, those sexy green eyes looking up at her. "I love you too Sam, but say that again. I don't think I heard it the first time."

"Oh, you heard it right," He pulled her close and kissed her belly "Mercedes, I love you. Call me crazy but I loved you the first time my eyes saw you. I said it before and I'll say it again, there is something very special about you. I love you Mercedes," Sam said nibbling on her ear, "I couldn't say this in front of my Mom, but do Jones women voices get really high, squeak, quiver and shake?"

"I don't know, Sam. That's for you to find out."

"Oh, I'm gon' find out tonight" Sam removed his tank tee and tossed it on the floor. Then helped Mercedes out of her shirt and shorts. Her skin tingled as his hands roamed her body caressing her curves. Her hands roamed over his bare chest. "No panties." He smirks. "Is there a reason why?"

"No, no reason why." She reached down grabbed his semi erect dick and started stroked him through his boxers. Sam lifted his hips as Mercedes pulled them down. She kicked them to the side dropped to her knees, looking him in the eyes, licking the salty pre-cum from the slit. Sam moaned as she swirled her tongue over the head. "Feels good?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah." Sam moaned. Mercedes took one his balls in her mouth him in her mouth he let out a groan as she swished it around did the same to the other. She licked his balls all the way to the tip of his dick then took him in her mouth she bobbed up and down on his dick. "Aww shit Mercedes, let's pick back up where we left off at before I got the call."

He pulled her on top of him as they laid back on the bed, her big breasts dangling in his face. Sam leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth sucking and biting until she was moaning and gasping and did the same to the other. "Mmmm..." She moaned. "Ah not too hard." Mercedes hand slid between her legs to rub herself.

"I'll be more gentle. Looks like someone getting the party started without me. Get your hands from down there. I play with that, let me get a taste."

Mercedes pussy juice glistened on her finger. She bought her finger to his mouth and he licked her finger clean. "Oh, I wanna taste." He leaned in close. Their lips crashed together tongues dance about. He pulled back, his lips curl into a smile. "Mmm taste good."

"It does, like lemonade."

He positioned himself between her legs licking circles up and down her thigh. Mercedes legs trembled with anticipation. She gasped in surprise when Sam flicked her clit before letting his tongue delve deep into her pussy. The digit darting about while Mercedes was squirming and quietly moaning, her fingers twisted in his hair. "Oh God." It had been months since Mercedes felt this kind of loving. She'd read an article on how to let your mind drift to last longer but that shit was for the birds. She rhythmically bucked her hips against his face feeling the first wave of her climax as she tugged on her nipples.

"Oh Sam... I'm about to cum. Ah fuck," she screamed as her toes curled, legs shook, and she gripped a fistful of sheets in her hand. Her beautiful body shook as Sam continued. His tongue assault teasing her sensitive clit she tried to push him away. He wouldn't move so she popped Sam on his head."

"Ow! Mercedes hey! I'm getting off of it."

She fell back on the bed laughing and squirming. "S-Sorry, I had to hit you upside you but I can't take it! I'm ticklish and all the pleasure was gone and you wouldn't get off."

"Damn right. I wasn't going to let up off of you. Especially after last night, you know what you did. I had to lie to Bruce about why he was on mute and apologize."

"Sorry Baby, but it was right there in my face. The light bulb went on just like it's turned on right now," Mercedes swung her leg over and lowered herself down onto him slowly. Dark coffee eyes stared deep into his emerald eyes. "Mmm..." She raised her hips and eased him out of her sliding down again, slow at first then gradually picking up her speed. As she moved she couldn't restrain her groaning and whimpering. Sam lifted his hips to meet her in perfect rhythm.

"Damn Bae, your pussy is so damn tight! This good ass pussy." He quickly reached up and pulled her down flush against his chest. "Sh...Baby, Avery is standing at the door." Mercedes wrapped the comforter around her and Sam. "Avy did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I had a dream I was peeing on the toilet but I peed in the bed. Mommy are you making funny noises 'cause you was jumping on Daddy?"

"We're just cuddling and Mommy bit her tongue now go back to your room. I'll will be right there very shortly. Close the door for me. Thank you, sweetie," She covered her mouth in embarrassment as she got off Sam and went into the bathroom. "I don't know what to say Jesus but please don't let this get to Grana-Mary!"

"Truth! Bad enough my Mom thinks I squeal like my father. Thank God, Stevie got that trait. I don't see how he and Harleigh do it. Maybe she has a supply of earplugs. Oh, and, quick thinking on that whole 'bit your tongue' thing. Remind me to use that. Let's get cleaned up and get the baby some clean sheets and pajamas."

Once they got Avery cleaned up, they decided to finished what they had started. Their lovemaking lasted into the wee hours. After breakfast Mercedes, sent Avery off to play while she talked to her mother while going over her shopping list. "She's excited about her birthday. We told her about the surprise. I wanted to keep it a secret but, Mom, she nagged me so much when Sam took us on our date." Sam pressed himself against her and leaned kissing her. "Morning Babe, this is Mom."

"Morning Mama Jones, Shabba!"

"He said Shabba with his silly self. Your breakfast is in the oven, Sam. Oh, he into went to the other room, someone called him, but I'll ask him what souvenir he wants. I hear Daddy, tell him Avery will be fine. We'll send pictures. I love you too." Sam came back in rubbing his forehead. He let out a heavy sigh poking at his pancake. "What's wrong?"

"Mercedes, I have to change our plans. I have to drop you and Avy off at Mom's house. Please don't be upset with me but I have to go to work."

"Sam why would I be upset? Your job is completely unpredictable. Any hour your phone could ring. I've accepted it and when you leave I pray that whatever you walk into, you make it through. Your job is so important. You bring peace and closure to the victim's family. Whenever you get called in on a case, I'll just pray for them and pray that this won't be the last time I feel your kiss."

He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. "That is why I love you. Thank you for supporting me."

"And I love you too, Sam. No Avy we can't watch TV. Go run put on your shoes, we gotta go."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled outside of Grana-Mary and G'pa house. Mary was engaged in conversation with a neighbor when she spotted Sam helping Avery and Mercedes out the car. "See you later Truvy, Sam what are you doing here? I was just on my way to your house so I could ride with you."

"Mom can't explain right now. I left the engine running, I have to get there. Love you baby, Avy I love you. I'll see you all tonight."

"That sounds like a good proposal and," Dwight was pouring himself a cup of coffee and stopped when they came in the kitchen "Harry, stay by your phone I may need you to take over the morning meetings." He disengaged his call. "Mary, I thought you had already left for Sam house. Good morning Mercedes and Avy. Where is Sam?"

"No, he just dropped off Mercedes and Avery then flew off like a speed demon. Looks like we're going to have to take Avery shopping with us. G'pa said he's going into the office and..."

"G'pa can do what he wants, I'm the boss. Avery and G'pa we can have a lot of fun. Go shop. I'm calling Harry back right now."

"What is this I'm hearing about Avery staying with you?" Stacey asked. "I don't have nothing going on I can watch Avery. Dad you can go on to work."

"Nope, I already volunteered. So haha, sorry you lose _and_ it feels like my limp is coming back."

"Dad, it was your _other_ foot. Come on, I'm on my way to Harleigh house and she's has been asking about hanging out with Avery. She can come with me I'm a good babysitter." Stevie chimed in.

Stacey smacked her lips and rolled her eyes. "No, you're not Stevie. You had Avery eating skittles and playing video games all up on periscope. You didn't even let her win after she said, 'Uncle Stevie give me a 20 second head start'. Then you had the nerve to boast about it on twitter."

"How dare you?" Dwight, Stacey, and Stevie started arguing back and forth taking humorous jabs at each other style of baby-sitting. "I'm a good babysitter, 'cause I make it work. She had breakfast, bacon and eggs! You got her up here turning on your boyfriend because he like sugar grits and I agree they are nasty!"

"Alright, alright, enough of these jabs. Stevie, skittles, video games, and periscope just NO. Go to Harleigh's house. Enjoy yourself. Next time you watch Avery, I'm gonna have someone to watch you. Dwight, go to work and limp on the good foot. Stacey you watch Avery. There now everyone is happy. If anything happens call one of us." Mary put her foot down, ending the sniping match.

Mercedes and Mary shopped until they dropped. They went to Target, Best Buy, Children's Place, Kohls, and on the way home they stopped at Walmart. "I need new SD cards, ink, and printing paper. It slipped my mind in Target but, then again, their prices are too high."

"Truth, you know we also need to get you a photo album. Avery can have her few and the baby can have his or her own." Mercedes said.

"I didn't even think of that. You watch the cart for me. I'll run over there to check out the photo albums and get a price check on this, be right back."

"Okay, I'll just, browse the DVDs." Mercedes pushed the cart around to the next aisle and continued shopping. "Ooh, they have 'Hey Arnold'. Let me get this, 'Living Single', just season one, they need to release all the seasons , 'The Facts of Life', I'll get this for Sam, they have 'Zooptopia' and..."

"I knew that was you," the familiar voice called out angrily, "you hear me talking to you Mercedes Jones. Turn around when I'm talking to you! Oh so you just going to roll away, not so quick." The angry woman rammed her cart into Mercedes cart, knocking it into the display, causing the whole thing to tumble to the floor. "I thought you moved back home after we kicked you out. Guess you think that you got away with it."

"And like everything else, you got that all wrong, Shirley. I'm still here. I found out the same time as you. I still don't understand why you're so hell-bent on blaming me! I loved Jayson. You and I both know that I would never have done anything to harm him! You've already humiliated me once. Why can't you just let me be!"

"Mercedes is everything alright, Sweetie? I heard you yelling. Did someone say something to you? Point them out to me, I'm here now," Mary's voice was filled with a righteous anger. Tears streamed down Mercedes face as Mary eyed the on lookers, trying to tell who had upset the girl who had quickly become like a daughter to her. "No one has anything to say. Wait a minute, don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked looking at Shirley.

"Excuse me, but I don't think so. Bye Mercedes, tell my granddaughter, Happy Birthday."

"Never you mind. Mercedes don't need to be stressed out in her condition. Let's get to this line and go home." As they walked away, Mercedes turned around glaring at a smirking Shirley until she was out of sight.

* * *

Mercedes sat in bed writing in her diary waiting for Sam. He'd text her two hours ago that he'd be home by eleven o'clock but it was one o'clock in the morning when he dragged into the room with his dinner. "Hey baby I'm so beat," he crawled into bed laid his head on her shoulder giving her a kiss, "Thank you for dinner. How did shopping go."

"Shopping was good. I talked your mother out of buying Avery a power wheel at Toys R Us. swung by Party City because Mary wanted Zooptopia plates for the birthday cake and a crown for Avery. Then there was a little incident at Walmart which we can talk about later."

"Not too much later, Mom sent me a text. So I know something happened to you I'm sure you'll tell me when you are ready. I'm going to take a shower."

 **Stacey's POV**

The Evans and Higgins families were all crowded in the living room on top of each other watching Sam periscope of the safari. "Sam told the emu, 'keep your pecker to yourself'. Oh the emu is back for more!" Avery and Mercedes screams boomed out the speakers.

"Nana asked when will they get here? Soon, Avery got dirty so they went home to change," Chrissy, her cousin, tapped her shoulder handing her a soda "Thanks, yeah Mom got carried away you should have seen Stevie and Chuck, that's the UPS guy, struggling with those boxes. But set up was a breeze."

"Stacey, Auntie Mare wants to see you she's in the kitchen."

"Alright here I come. Hi Buddy, gimme a hug. You're getting so big now. Mom wassup?" Mary simply pointed out the window. There she was rubbing all up on Stevie "tell me that isn't who I think is."

"That's her. I told your father _after_ he throws out the trash he needs to put the lid back on. Anything could crawl out."

"Crawl out of what?" Harleigh asked, peeking around them to look out the window. "JUSTINE, GET YOUR DAMN CLAWS OFF MY MAN! STEVIE, GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE! Why is Justine here? She must wanna die!"

"Harleigh, put the knife down, Baby. Look, I'm not in this. She says she's here to confront Sam. And I say this is the day he needs to get rid of her for good. I say we don't tell Sam, let him walk into this. I know it sounds bad but I want to see fireworks before the fireworks. What y'all think?"

 **Sam POV**

"Mom is going to be surprised to see Avery wearing that Fourth of July dress. Oh, she looks so cute and patriotic. Avery, we're going through the house, not the driveway entrance. Come on. Mom, we're here!" He announced locking the door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen, getting forks. We forgot to put them out. Got them." She singsonged. Mary turned around and gasped dropping the forks, "She's wearing the dress, so precious and adorable. Look at my grandbaby! Grana-Mary done dropped the forks. Thanks Sam for picking the box up. Happy Birthday Avery! I saw you at the safari feeding the animals. Was that fun?"

"It was fun, Mommy was screaming and Daddy was laughing."

"Well your fun isn't over yet, Grana-Mary has been planning a surprise for you. Come outside so we can take pictures" Mary covered Avery's eyes as she led her outside. "You're ready for it, surprise! Hit it Dwight! Come with Grana-Mary she has a surprise to show you."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AVERY!" They all shouted in unison.

Avery squealed with delight seeing all the decorations and the three bouncy houses. "Thank you everyone! Look, I got three bouncy houses! They all mine? Can I go jump in them Daddy?"

"Sure, it's your birthday! Happy Birthday Princess! She's off to the races! Hey Aunt Renee, Chrissy, Jake, Buddy, hi Nana," he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Nana you gon' catch yourself a man keep dressing like that. I'm glad you enjoyed the periscope. It was fun. I want to go back again and take Mom with us. Avery she's over there in one of them bouncy houses, she's in the bee one. Mom, put the crown on her."

"Baby, give me the keys. I left my tote bag in the trunk."

Sam dug the keys out his pocket and handed them over Mercedes. "Here you go. What you want Stevie? You've been tracking me since we arrived. It hasn't been long since you've seen me. You got to tell me something, tell me while we walk."

"Yes! Bro, I wanted you to walk into this but that would be wrong after Harleigh and I came back from Muddy's Bakeshop she-"

"Samuel David Evans!" Justine called out. Sam slowly turned around, "Shocked to see me aren't you? I've been writing your ungrateful ass letters ever since you kicked me out when your mother faked her injury. Why haven't you answered any of them or my text messages?"

"For one your number is blocked. Two, we're not together anymore, and three you aren't supposed to be this close to me. You're violating your restraining order but I'm going to humor you right now I'm gon' get your ass in check. I've moved on. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Mercedes. And she loves me, cares about me, supports me, and fucks me too. You know those four things you were too busy spending all my damn money to wait, make that five because she cooks too."

"Sam after all the good times my fine ass gave you, you go out and throw your life away with this fatso when the best thing you ever had was standing before you." Everyone grew silent exchanging glances you could hear pin drop, "Yeah I said it you're supposed to upgrade not downgrade."

"Hold up," Mercedes said looking at Justine like she was a true fool. She held up a hand to stop Sam when he tried to stand up for her. "Naw, Sam, I got this. There are some thing's I've been wondering about that chick even back when we were just friends. But first, I need to get this off my chest. Sweetie why does my size offend you? Is it because I'm confident, fly, and sexy? Does it hurt your feelings that I have big breast and they are real and I know what to do with them? Does my big juicy ass offend? Let my big ass live. Just so you know calling me fat is not an insult, dummy. My ass is fat, I love it and so does my man."

"Yeah I do love it but more importantly. I love Mercedes and that's something I can't say about you."

"Daddy! Grana-Mary printed the picture of me jumping in the bouncy house! She says to add this to your desk at work. Hi."

Justine eyes locked in on Avery. She took in the little girl with the green eyes. Justine stammered not knowing what to say next. "Tell me Sam she isn't your child because if so we're through."

"Justine, you are hard of hearing let me break it down to you in song, _to the left, to the left, hey get to steppin', to the left, to the left, all of Justine's crap on the curb to the left_." Stacey sang. "Yes, vocals for days. _Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more._ "

"Yes, Avery is my daughter, Mercedes is pregnant with our second baby due in October and we're done, let the gate hit you where the good lord split you."

"JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE AND WHAT ABOUT MY BILLS!" Justine screamed.

"Bills?" Mary questioned. "No Stacey let Mommy sing this one here we go, _Sam can't pay your bills, no he can't pay your bills, maybe you can get a 9 to 5 and pay your own damn bills you and Sam are through!_ "

Harleigh and Stacey escorted Justine to the gate serenading her, " _Put some respeck on it, when you say their name, put some respeck on it, we not playing with you, put some respeck on it and I ain't gonna say no more, you are finished and you're done, put some repseck on it and we ain't gonna say no more"_ then slammed the door in her face.

"Everyone, I just want to apologize for what just happened. It seems you all got fireworks before the fireworks tonight. Please enjoy yourselves and have fun!"

"Sam, you went deep in the paint with that. I had to say ouch and I was glad that I wasn't on the receiving end. But you know you went overboard when you shouted that we had sex right in front of Nana. She just pulled me to the side and said 'you showing my grandson your used to be's' he better put a ring on it'."

"They're corrupting Nana down there at the home, 'put a ring on it'. Next she's going to be surfboarding but when she's right, she's right." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I will propose to you one day, Mercedes. Just you wait and see. Now, all that yelling, I worked up an appetite. Little one you hungry" Sam placed his hand her belly feeling multiple kicks, "He is, let's go get some grub."

After that incident the party flowed on; music bumping, kids laughing, the uncles arguing over how to barbecue, all the gamers inside playing video games. "Nana told Avery to not show her promises and secrets. I saw the moving van the new neighbors are moving in today.. Maybe we should invite them over. We have a lot of food." Dwight said.

"No, Dwight it's enough of us here. We've already had one guest that wasn't invited. We can have them over for dinner sometime next week. Avery hasn't eaten since she got up in that bouncy house. I know she's hungry. I want her to eat something before the ice cream, cake, and presents."

"Mercedes went and got her. Here they come right now," Avery climbed in Dwight's lap sniffling and wiping her eyes, "Babe, what happened?"

"I told Avery that when Mommy comes back from the bathroom, she had to get out the bouncy house to eat. She didn't want to get out of the bouncy house so Harleigh went in there and got her for me. Then Little Miss Avery threw a tantrum, so we had to have a come to Jesus moment."

"Avy you have to eat some real food. We have ice cream and cake later. Trust and believe that you don't want to eat that on an empty stomach. Then you'll have a tummy ache. Uncle Matt wants to talk to me excuse me." Mary and Uncle Matt went around the side of the house then suddenly all you heard was yelling. "Matthew, you've been nagging me about this all damn day. leave me alone! GET OUT MY FACE MATTHEW YOU'RE DRUNK! I CAN BLOW YOU DOWN WITH MY BREATH!" Mary deeply inhaled then blew her breath on Uncle Matt as he fell to the ground holding onto his Gatorade still arguing. "I DON'T CARE THEY AREN'T YOUR KIDS! I BIRTHED THEM!" She yelled. "DWIGHT PUT ME DOWN!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ALL THIS YELLING IS ABOUT BUT IMMA NEED THE BOTH OF YOU TO STOP YELLING!" Dwight shouted. "We're suppose to be enjoying family not having arguments especially today we're having fireworks before the fireworks! Sam, Stevie one of you help Matt up, hon you're good?"

"I'm fine we just had a little disagreement um, I'm going back to the table, you three get him straight take him on a walk or something."

"We'll sober him up a little, nah," Stevie knocked the bottle out his hand, "no more 'Gatorade', you had enough today Stevie you get the left I'm on the right Dad you're behind him we're going to walk the Gatorade outta let's go."

 **Mercedes POV**

"I'm going to see what's taking them so long Stacey keep an eye on Avery," Mercedes waddled around to the front of the house to find Mary sitting on the porch alone. "Was coming to see if everything was okay I see Uncle Matt 'Gatorade' on the ground, are you good Mary let'?"

"No, my brother he loves to come out to these family events and drink it pushes my buttons but today he just plucked a nerve you see" Mary calms down and tells Mercedes everything. "Mercedes if you love my son you will not tell him what I told you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This week has been a busy BET Awards, my birthday, NBA Free Agency started yesterday, and it** **'s a 3 day week! FOURTH OF JULY! Be safe with the fireworks and grills! Remember** _ **after**_ **Monday it's Tuesday just a little PSA let's go!  
**

 **Sam POV**

It was a quarter after seven; Mercedes was snuggled under the covers when her alarm clock blared. Her hand popped out flapping around the nightstand in search of her phone. Sam laughed at the sight of this pulling back the covers. "Babe, I just need five more minutes, then I'll get up. Put the covers back over me." She whined.

"You said that five minutes ago and you still haven't moved. You need some motivation," his fingers walked up her leg and with a devilish grin Sam yanked the covers off Mercedes, quickly spread her legs opened, "and I got the remedy breakfast is served Mercedes." Sam tongue slipped between her folds and she pushed him off it clamping her legs shut. "Hey I was eating."

"Well I'm the owner of the restaurant and five star though it maybe, it's not opened for business right now. But I see you are _up_ for business."

"Always am when I'm around your sexy ass. Now, rise and shine, Babe. It's back to the hustle and bustle of the nine to five. I'm going to draw us bath so get up." Sam went into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and bubble bath. After testing it to endure it wasn't too hot for his pregnant girlfriend, he went back into the room to find Mercedes in the same spot. "Mercedes your bath is...no she did not. This will get her up."

He peeled back the covers then blew his breath in Mercedes face. Coming awake with a growl, she shot him an ugly look and smacked him upside the head with a pillow. "Sam I can't with you right now!" Mercedes scooted out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. "Don't touch me. Your breath smells like trash. No, you aren't taking a bath with me. Go take a shower in your room and brush your teeth!" Mercedes yelled slamming the door.

"My breath don't stink. It smells like blue skies and butterflies" He blew his breath into his hand, his eyes crossed and fell to his knees "Trash was a compliment. My breath smells like shit. I'm offending myself. Let me hurry up and get fresh."

 **Mercedes POV**

"No Charlie you have to keep your hat on while we have our tea party," Avery smashed the light pink floppy brim straw hat on his head "there, you look beautiful. Would you like some tea Charlie?" Charlie barked once. "Here you go don't spill it like last time Morning Mommy Charlie and me are just having a tea party."

"I see! And I love Charlie's hat. It brings out his eyes. Did he spend the night with you?"

"Uh-huh Daddy dropped him off this morning after Charlie's morning pee-pee, Mommy last night I had to kick Cuddles out the bed, he was passing gas again. This time it smelled like boiled eggs." Avery's little face scrunched into a frown, as she fanned it with her hand.

"Boiled eggs? Cuddles, you're the only teddy bear I know of that has gas. You need to get checked out before you blow all your fur off. Avery let's go eat breakfast. You and Charlie can continue the tea party later on, come on."

"Charlie, you can take off the hat now but don't bite it! It's not a chew toy." They walked downstairs. Avery jumped down the last two steps then flew into the kitchen to hug Mary. "Morning Grana-Mary we having French toast, for breakfast?"

"Good Morning and yes we are. Breakfast is not quite done yet. I need to scramble the eggs so Avery go sit at the table, Mercedes can you start cracking them, do nine of them." Mary looks around to make sure the coast is clear. "Has Sam hinted that he knows anything about you know what?"

She heard Sam laugh at something, Stacey's boyfriend, James said as he came down the steps and made his way outside to retrieve the newspaper. Mercedes let a deep sigh. "As far as I know, he's still left in the dark. But you should know Uncle Matt did call him last night."

"Did he answer?" Mary whispered.

"He didn't answer; he took one looked at his caller ID then rolled over. But Mary, you need to tell him. I've only known for two whole days and it's eating me up inside. So lord knows how you must feel."

"It hurts every single day, you can't imagine how much I wish things were different. But I can't tell him yet. I will, just not today. Something major has to happen for me to sit Sam down to talk..."

Across the kitchen, Sam tossed down the newspaper and washed his hands while Mercedes made him a cup of coffee. "Y'all whispering about me? I heard my name. Mercedes, you didn't tell Mom what I did to wake you up the first time."

"No, she did not…something tells me I'm grateful for that, too. I was just telling Mercedes that you are one of my three favorite children, how much I love being your mother, and how good of a son you are. Okay, the eggs are done. Will you excuse me? I'm going to use the bathroom; all that water I've been drinking. Morning James, sleep well? That's good."

"Coffee just the way I like it, babe make me a French toast sandwich I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Already done, sprinkled a little powdered sugar on there and gave you extra bacon," Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself against him, "I love you even though you woke me up out my perfect sleep with your trash smelling breath. Have a good day at work."

"Every day is a good day at work 'cause I have someone to come home to. I love you." He kissed her loudly making a mwah sound. "You have a good day at work too. Avery, Daddy is leaving. You have a good day and I'll see you later." He pressed a kiss to the four year old's curls.

Mercedes fixed her and Avery plates, filling them with eggs, bacon, and French toast before she carried them to the table. "Here is your plate Avy. James, hand me the syrup, thanks. Morning Stacey, Stevie, Harleigh, and Dwight. That's enough syrup, dig in baby."

"Morning, oh French toast, bacon, and eggs my favorite save me some Stevie grab the powdered sugar and jelly. Who is that knocking at the door?" Dwight said looking out the window "Oh its Yvonne, she's early. Come on in, Yvonne. Mercedes just sat down to eat breakfast."

"Okay, I'm early this morning. I wanted to make sure that I had time to come in to drop of Avery's birthday gift. Morning everyone. Happy belated birthday, Avery! How old are you now?"

Avery proudly held up four splayed fingers, "I'm four, Auntie Yvonne. Guess what Grana-Mary and G'pa got me for my birthday…three bouncy houses! I jumped all of them. The blue one had a water slide. Aunt Stacey can Braxton come over today for a play date?"

"Who is Braxton?" Yvonne asked looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Braxton is Avery's little boyfriend. Their ship name is Bravery. It was so cute. He was at the party, gave Avery a cuddly teddy bear he made at Build-A-Bear, a big hug, and a kiss. Myself, Mercedes, Harleigh, and Mom we awed but G'pa, Uncle Stevie, James, and Sam were all pissed. They told Braxton we're going to play hide and seek to go hide then they sat there counting to a thousand."

"Damn straight! Avery is too young to have a boyfriend. Only males that can give Avery kisses are G'pa, GranDiddy, myself, and her father, Sam. Braxton's got cooties. Remember that Avery. No, ya know what, actually, all boys got cooties."

Stevie ducked when Harleigh went to slap him upside his head. "Stevie don't make me stab you with this butter knife, Braxton does not have cooties -"

"Tell 'em again Harleigh, Braxton don't have cooties. I'm going to call Truvy so they can come over for a play date after your nap," Mary said as Mercedes got up from the table. She gave Avery a kiss on her cheek then went to the pantry to grab some snacks, "Mercedes you leaving already without eating your breakfast?"

"I took a few bites I have to get there to relieve the night person. Don't worry, I've got granola bars, a couple bags of Doritos and two cans of iced tea to nibble on. Yvonne, I'm ready. Bye everyone. Avery, Mommy will see you when she gets home from work. Be good for Grana-Mary and enjoy your play date. I love you and I'll call on my lunch break."

"Alright, have a good day at work ladies!"

"We'll see how today goes. See you this afternoon, Mrs. Evans. The door is already opened" Yvonne said as she got into her car and put on her seat-belt. "Still keeping up with that lie. I see they still haven't figured out you don't really work at the front desk. Girl, you know you do housekeeping."

"And they will not find out either. I plan to work up all the way up until I'm deliver little man. Anyway, what happened to your ass on Saturday? No text messages, phone call, nothing!"

"Girl, I got food poisoning. Please remind me to lay off the sushi from the grocery store. Don't give me that look. I know you been done told me to stop. We both know I'm hardheaded. So, how was the party?"

"The party was excellent. Everyone enjoyed themselves but we had drama…like fireworks before the fireworks drama." A sly smile spread across Mercedes's face as she glanced over at Yvonne. "Justine, Sam's 'I'm writing you a four page letter' ex-girlfriend popped her ass up and confronted Sam about him paying her dust. So, he delivered receipts on why she was to forever be ignored. He was nice enough to let it be known that his new girlfriend, loves him, cares for him, cooks, supports him, and fucks him too."

"Yes! Sam better let that two dollar rat know the what it is! He went deep in the paint like Shaq fighting for a rebound! Something tells me she didn't have the grace or the good sense to just leave after that."

"Nope she continued on her rant, called me a fatso. Sam was about to take up for me but he stepped back to let me go in and let have. This is where things started getting light in all this yelling Avery came over with a photo saying 'Daddy, Grana-Mary printed this picture of me in the bouncy house! She says add this to your desk at work.' Then she was very polite and' she spoke to Justine. Yvonne, when I tell you that heifer's face cracked, she was no good after that. She just turned to Sam and was all like, 'Sam tell me she isn't your child because if she is we're through'.

"Sam better have claimed Avery and the baby like he was the one throwing out your back every night depositing his seeds up in there to pursue your egg to produce cute Samcedes babies."

"Yes." Mercedes squeaked out. It might have been wrong to let Sam claim, Jay's children like that, but seeing the look on Justine's face had been well worth any slight guilt Mercedes may have suffered.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." Yvonne hands flew off the steering wheel, while Mercedes reached over to hold the wheel steady. "Mercedes, takes the wheel take it from my hands. I can't do this on my own. I'm letting go. Sorry but girl! Oh my gosh! Girl! Y'all better go ahead! Don't nobody mess with Samcedes! She probably thinks you and Sam had an affair some years ago and a few months back; now, he's just bringing y'all to the light! Okay, okay tell me what he said."

"Sam said, 'Avery is my daughter, Mercedes is pregnant with our second baby due in October, and we're done. Let the gate hit you where the good lord split you,' she screamed something about her bills, Mary sang, 'Bills, Bills, Bills', and in closing Harleigh and Stacey escorted her to the gate singing, R-E-S-P-E-C-T."

"The Lordt works in mysterious ways. He knew I didn't need to be there, so he gave me food poisoning. I would have ripped her to shreds myself. See he's working with me to keep me from going to hell." They were both clapping and laughing even as they tried to catch their breaths. "Calm down Yvonne, calm down girl." Yvonne tried to quiet her own laughter. "I'm hyped so anything else exciting happened."

"Wouldn't call it exciting. Uncle Matt, Mary's brother, had been nagging her most of the party about something she told him, 'this isn't the time and place we'll discuss later'. He agreed fast forward an hour later we sitting around the table he calls her over, they go around the side of the house next thing we hear is them arguing. Sam, Dwight, Stevie, some other family members flew around there to diffuse the situation."

"Where was Stacey at while her mother and Uncle were going head to head?"

"Right there in the food line so twenty goes by and no Sam, Dwight, Stevie, or Mary. So, I go to check make sure everything is okay. Mary's sitting on the porch and she tells me they took Uncle Matt for a walk to sober him up. Then she proceeds to tell me the family secret and to not tell Sam."

"Let me park right here. We got some time to kill before you have to go in," Yvonne parked her car, turned off the engine, and just sat there staring at Mercedes scratching her head. "So let me get this straight, you know the family secret about Sam and he doesn't?" Mercedes nodded, "Why?"

"Mary told me she trusts me. She said that she feels a connection to me and I don't know why but Yvonne I feel exactly the same way. Still, I want to tell him so bad. If I don't tell him he's going to be mad at me for knowing something and I've only been a part of the family for like a month."

"Mercedes, I know Sam is your boyfriend and that you love him but that isn't your place. A family secret this big…that is between them. Don't go inserting yourself in someone else' closet with their skeleton when you have your own skeletons to deal with. Let them handle that. Boo, if Sam gets mad at you then explain to him that you had to keep your word. Is it big?"

Mercedes spoke quietly, staring at her hands rested on her baby bump. "Huge, I don't see how this has been kept a secret for so long. I told her this morning she needs to tell him. She said if something major happens she'll sit him down. Hope that happens soon. Too many years have gone by for him not to know."

"I agree. Listen to me, I'm just agreeing and don't even know what the secret is," Mercedes leaned over and whispered in her ear "Shut up! Oh my god! Really?! That is going to hurt him. I so wasn't expecting that to be it. Change topics quick. That is hurting me When I was out shopping for Avery's birthday gift; I saw Lucas getting her a gift as well."

"He told me he saw you when we spoke on Thursday. We're going to meet up today over my lunch break. He's staying at the Best Western, my Best Western."

"Wait, your Best Western? Well, how come the two of you never ran into each other if he's staying there."

"I don't know I'll ask him. Thanks for the ride, girl. Here is $100 for all your troubles. You're a good friend to go out your way to pick me up. I promise you, this won't be for much longer got $400 saved up for my car. Dammit, I forgot my lunch but have the slices of cake. I'll just call Sam or send a text for him to pick me up something. See you this evening Vonne. Hey Sarah!"

"Hey Cedes," Sarah reached out and pulled Mercedes into a hug. "How was Avery's party? I got her gift. You know I meant to bring it with me on Thursday, but Tank's ass was rushing me."

"Thank you. The party was good. Everyone enjoyed themselves from the youngest to the oldest. I bought you a slice of cake. Let me tell you about the drama so..." Of course, Mercedes carefully edited the drama since she and Sarah were not as close as she and Yvonne.

Usually, Mercedes' work load was light but being that last week had been a holiday the amount of cleaning that had to be done was more than doubled. She sped through the first few rooms easily but struggled through the final ones. She missed the break she usually took in between. She worked right through, all the way up to her lunch break. Noon rolled around and she waddled into the break room and plopped down at her usual table while checking her messages.

"Sam is bringing me Subway. Good, because I'm starvin' like Marvin. Them snacks been gone. Avery is taking her nap, I'll wait and call herafterwards, and..." She looked up to see Lucas standing there staring at her smiling. "Lucas."

"Mercedes, so good to finally see you again. You haven't changed a bit in all of these years. Give me a hug girl" He leaned down to hug her and got a big embrace in return "Wait you're pregnant! How far along are you? Congratulations!"

"Thank you, I'm six months due in October with my little karate boy. He's kicking me all over the place. Sometimes he's active sometimes he's not. Right now he's napping, giving Mommy's ribs a break. How come I've never ran into you?"

"I guess the reason why we've never ran into each other is because I sleep during the day and at night I'm working my own investigation into Jayson murder. Detective Raymond said the case is cold so I've been hitting the pavement every night showing his picture to anyone keep his face out there, you feel me."

"Totally understand you, that's why I stayed here. Have you got any good leads?"

"I don't know. I haven't had time to sift through them yet. Just gathering as I go along. You know Aiden lives in the house with some bum, friend slash cousin Tyler. When I asked about you, Aiden threw me out the house. Well they didn't throw me out, technically, I left under my own will but still."

"They love throwing people out that house. They must think they're Uncle Phil. Have you had contact with your aunt since you've been back?" Mercedes asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I spotted her in the grocery store. She rolled up on me and crashed into my cart, bad mouthing you, claiming that you were the reason why Jayson is dead. But then turning right around and asking why did Mercedes call me back here. Yeah it was some foolishness. You had any contact with her?""

"Yup…at a Target. She pulled that same ram her cart into mine. She knocked over a whole DVD display. Steady stuck on accusing me of you know what. Then the day you arrived, she called my phone shouting, 'why is Lucas back, why did you call him'. I hung up on and her blocked number. Then Aiden called my Dad and talked out his ass. So you've been by the house?"

"Yeah, I've been by the house. It like the city dump. I took some photos if you want to see them. But yeah trashed from top to bottom, every room is cluttered, holes in the wall. They even dug up Avery's rose bush but I clipped a piece off before it got hauled away it's up in my room she needs to have it, are you hungry this your lunch break I can go buy you something you don't look too good."

"I'm fine my new friend Sam is bringing me some lunch. I forgot mine and now I have to use the restroom." Mercedes felt herself getting disoriented. The room was spinning; she could hear people shouting her name as she slowly blacked out.

 **Sam POV**

Sam walked nonchalantly into the Best Western, chatting on his cell as he headed back towards the break room "That's where I'm at dropping her off some lunch right now and..." Lucas shot out the break room crashed right into Sam knocking them both to the floor sending their devices flying. "Damn! What the fuck man! You've got to watch where you're going."

"Sorry for crashing into you sir, but...Detective Evans! Look, I'm glad you're here. Let me help you up. My friend fainted, I was just running out here to call the ambulance" Lucas and Sam pushed through the crowd of people that were circled around Mercedes fanning her. "Move back I got help. Detective Evans, we need to get Mercedes to the hospital quick. She just fainted."

"Everyone back up give her some air to breath. Mercedes, Baby, I'm here. Somebody get that wheelchair from in the hallway. Does anyone know what was she was doing when she fainted?"

"She was just talking to that guy and got up to use the restroom was wobbly and fell. I hope she's okay oh no the baby! Mercedes, everything is going to be okay!" One of her co-workers screamed.

"Why in the everlasting fuck are you screaming? She's not deaf, she fainted Back up please. Here is the wheel chair on 3." Sam and Lucas worked together and lifted Mercedes into the wheelchair. Then Sam got behind the chair and hurriedly pushed Mercedes out the building with Lucas in tow. "Why aren't you calling for an ambulance? She needs medical attention. DETECTIVE EVANS CALL 911!"

"You need to calm down. I know what I'm doing. I'm a cop and I'm her boyfriend. Trust me I can get her there quicker than they can get here. The hospital is only a couple blocks away. Open the door. Just follow me there."

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! What?"

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. Look just get in to your car and follow close behind me." Sam climbed inside the car then sped out the parking lot. He was holding her hand and felt a light squeeze. "Mercedes, baby, I'm here. Wake up for me baby come on. Do you know what today is?"

"July 4th, Avery's birthday, Lucas?"

"No, no, no that was two days ago, today is July 6th. I'm not Lucas. I'm Sam your boyfriend and Lucas is following behind us. Everything is going to be okay. We're taking you to the hospital."

Soon as they hit the parking lot of the emergency room, Lucas bolted out his car and raced inside the emergency room. He slung the first doctor he saw over his shoulders, carried him out to the car set him on his own feet. "Yeah, yeah, help her she's pregnant. She fainted. She stood up, got wobbly and fell."

"Alright, wheelchair please." The doctor said far too calmly for having just been kidnapped off the ER floor. "How many months is she? Did she said that she felt light headed or Dizzy? Did she eat breakfast or lunch? Is she allergic to anything?"

"She's six months, she ate some breakfast but not all. Lunch, I was bringing her that and she isn't allergic to anything. Just help my Baby and our baby."

The nurse wheeled her into the back through the double doors Dr. Schuester blocked him from going back there with her. "I will do everything I can for her sir but you're going to have to stay out here. Only authorized personal pass the point. She will be fine."

"Your girlfriend is in safe hands. Dr. Schuester will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, I need you to fill out these forms. I know you want to be back there with her but when everything is clear, you can join her."

"This is how they get you to calm down, sling forms up in your face to get you to focus and shit" He nodded as he scanned over each form, "I can't fill these out now. How do you know Mercedes? What were you talking to her about?"

"Mercedes and me go way back to Ohio. She dated my cousin, Jayson, but she calls him Jay. We were just catching up with each other. Everything was fine until she had to use the restroom. She said she was fine got up and fell in my arms. All the workers in the room started losing it. I ran out and bumped into you. How did the two of you meet?"

"Last month, I was on my way home from work her and Avery were walking down the street. It was like three or four o'clock in the morning. God, they looked so tired and so lost. So I offered her a ride. We drove for about an hour and come to find out she had no place to stay. I put them up at the Best Western. Moved them in with my family like a week later. That's where she lives at and on the weekends they come stay with me."

"You didn't tell me when the two of you became boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Seriously," Sam took immediate offense. He got up and walked away in total disbelief. Trying to calm his anger, he pulled out his cell and called his mother, "Mom, Avery still taking her nap. She just woke up. Now, don't repeat this but Mercedes fainted and we're at the hospital. I don't know. They took her back there no more than ten minutes ago. Yeah, see you shortly."

For the next few minutes he filled out the forms at the desk and handed them to the desk clerk. "Thank you if I have any questions I'm call for you."

"Detective Evans. I want to apologize for earlier. I was totally out of line to ask you that question. I know that it is none of my business. I asked only because i care for her and Avery."

"Damn right it's none of your business. We're in a hospital emergency room and you're worried about that! You may have asked out of care but the timing was wrong."

"Mr. Evans, over here please at the front desk," A nurse called him over. As soon as he stood before her, she flipped over the form marked with a big red circle where he forgot to answer a question. "You filled out everything but her job occupation. Where does she work and I'll fill it in."

"Um, she works at the front desk at the Best Western."

"No, she doesn't," Lucas said, "Mercedes _does_ work at the Best Western but not at the front desk. She does housekeeping. Wait, you didn't know, oops."

"Are you sure?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

"I'm positive. She pushes the cart around with the toilet paper, towels, washrags, trash bags. That is what she does. Here is the text she sent me and everything. See?"

"Mercedes Jones." A different doctor called out as he stepped through the same doors Mercedes had gone through. "Hello, I'm Doctor Abrams. I wanted to come and let you know that Mercedes is okay. She's alert. However, we're running an IV. The primary reason she fainted was that her blood pressure was very low. When asked,she admitted that didn't eat very much today, just a few snacks."

"Sam, is everything alright with Mercedes? I dropped everything and came running." Mary pulled Sam into a hug "Is she okay? She could have fainted from exhaustion. Hello?"

"Daddy!"

Sam picked Avery up and held her close. "Yeah, yeah she's okay. they're running IVs right now. You know, Mercedes lied to us about what she did for work. She doesn't work at the front desk; she does housekeeping." He whispered through clench teeth. "Mom I'm so pissed She's out here putting the baby's life in danger and her life too! She could have fallen on the floor and hit her head or belly."

"Son, I know you're upset but calm down. Mercedes is fine and the baby will be fine too. You're allowed to go back there. Go see her. Then once you're done, you come get us."

"Come with me Sam, Mercedes wants to talk to you, Artie," The nurse who'd given Sam the forms appeared at his elbow. Dr. Abrams waved them off. He was updating the family of another patient. The dark haired nurse led Sam into the emergency bay area. "She's in this room right here. We're scheduling an ultrasound too; I'll bring your family back here once we get set up for that."

"Thank youl" He stood outside of his girlfriend's hospital room looking up and down the hallway. Sam took a deep breath and walked in to find Mercedes sitting in bed eating yogurt. "Hey, how are you feeling? The doctor said you fainted because of low blood pressure and you didn't eat."

"I ate breakfast but not my whole plate. Yvonne showed up early, we chatted then we left and I forgot my lunch. They gave me this yogurt, but I want my Subway."

"You'll need another footlong. I left it on the floor at the Best Western. I'll shoot Stevie or Stacey a text to get you one. I know you don't work at the front desk Lucas told me you do the housekeeping. You lied to me."

"Sam, I am sorry I lied but I couldn't have my child to see me taking handouts. I need to set an example for Avery. She's watching me even when I don't think she's watching me. Does that make sense?" Mercedes tried to explain to Sam.

He cupped her chin and raised her face wiped away a tear that she hadn't realized had fallen "Mercedes, you've had to work so hard to take care of yourself and Avery. But this isn't about you looking lazy; this is about you taking care of yourself and this unborn baby. You're my family now and it's my responsibility to care of you." Mercedes leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Hope we're not interrupting. Avery was getting antsy out there. I told her Mommy and Daddy had to talk and to give them some time. She said okay. A minute went by, she looked at her little Minnie Mouse watch Stacey's boyfriend James gave her and said, 'Grana-Mary that's enough time let's go'. How are you feeling Mercedes?"

"Avy, you said that. She's acting all shy now." Sam said as he picked Avery up. She buried her face in his neck. "You want to give mommy a kiss okay. My phone is buzzing texts messages from your Mom, Dad and brother Benji."

"I'll call them once I get home. I'm feeling fine Mama. I don't even remember what happened after standing up. I came to in Sam car with him asking me random questions. Once they got me back here, they checked everything." Avery raised her hand to get Mercedes attention. "Yes, Avy."

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby. Mommy fell at work to be on the safe side Daddy bought me to the hospital to get checked out. So now we're just waiting to get a look at your baby brother. Then after all is in the clear, I get to come home. Is Lucas still out there?"

"He left when he knew that you were going to be okay. He said he has something for Avery for her birthday. I gave him the address to drop by the house. He says he'll drop it off tomorrow." Mary said.

A short, bubbly, cheerful brunette walked into the room pulling the ultrasound machine behind her. "Hello, hello I'm Raven. I'll be doing your ultrasound today. My aren't you a cute little girl. I love your Minnie Mouse watch. No you're fine, pull this right here." Raven prepped her stomach, squeezing thick cold ultrasound gel then moved the device across her stomach. "Let's check on your baby. Do you know what you're having?"

"We're have a baby boy due October 15th." Sam answered with a ready smile.

"Awww so sweet, a boy…wonder if he'll come out with those green eyes. Okay here we go. Oh my you're not gonna believe this…but you're having twins!"

"Twins, she's carrying twins. I mean, twins!" Mary began screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sorry Avery, twins oh my gosh!"

"She's having twins. Would you like to know the sex of them? Great! Hope the little ones cooperate. Okay, baby A really is a boy and baby B is a girl, fraternal twins. Mercedes, did you not know that you were expecting twins?"

"No, I did not know. I'm in total shock twins don't run in my family at all. I'm having twins. Sam, Sam? You haven't said anything."

Shocked, surprised Sam stood frozen with his wide opened, "Uh-huh, uh-huh I'm good. Two babies, Baby, we're having twins. Can you print us two copies? I want to take the sonogram to show the fellas at work! TWINS! I'm buying mini-van over the weekend!"

Once Mercedes was discharged from the hospital, Sam returned to work proudly displaying the sonogram on his desk. The remaining hours of his extended work day went by uneventfully until he was driving to his parent's house.

"Uncle Matt, I saw you called me last night. Yeah, I'm pulling up right now. No, they're in the back yard. I hear Mom and Dad? What do you have to tell me? Repeat that again. I can't believe this!" He said. Sam punched the steering wheel shouting expletives. In a wash of anger, Sam got out the car, kicked opened the gate causing his parents to jump "I was a twin! YOU GAVE MY TWIN UP FOR ADOPTION! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE MY BROTHER UP FOR ADOPTION! NO, DAD GET OFF ME. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T STEVIE, GET OUT MY WAY! HOW YOU GO ALL THESE DAMN YEARS AND NEVER TELL ME THIS SHIT!"

"S-SAM ..." Mary cried running after him. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"IT'S TOO LATE TO EXPLAIN SHIT! Mercedes!" Sam shouted as he stormed up the stairs to her bedroom he flicked on the light she woke up squinting from the brightness of the light. Sam grabbed her duffel bag sat it on the foot of the bed, "Mercedes get up pack what you can. I'm going to pack Avery things. You two are moving in with me."

Quickly he packed Avery bag scooped her up went across the hall to check on Mercedes progress. He found his mother clinging onto Mercedes, both of them crying their eyes out. "Mercedes that's everything come on."

"NO SAM! NO! MERCEDES STOP HIM! FROM DOING THIS! DWIGHT TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

"YOU HAD 28-YEARS to tell me the truth! I'm gone." He grabbed Mercedes hand, led her out the house. Still shaking with anger, he laid Avery and the bags in the backseat, helped Mercedes in the car, went around to the driver side. As Sam backed out the driveway and sped down the block he looked in his rear-view mirror. He flinched just a bit as he saw his mother collapse crying in the middle of the street.

After arriving home Sam left Mercedes to tuck in Avery by herself he excused himself and went to the kitchen. His phone continued to ring his mother's familiar ring-tone. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and sat the bottle down. One long swig later and he's emptied the shot glass ignoring his mother's call. Sam raised his arm as if he was going to throw the glass. He turned his head to see Mercedes standing there. Suddenly the rage left him leaving behind only the hurt and heartbreak. As he broke down crying, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I feel so empty, Mercedes. How could she do me like this. So many years I envied Stevie and Stacey, wondering why I felt that way. Mercedes, I've been lied to my whole life. I can't take it from you too. Please, I need to tell me everything about you starting with Jayson."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First giving shouts out to my beta(s) you are simply amazing all punctuation and grammar thanks to you! To the readers and reviewers shouts out to you as well, phone hi-five! Peace! Let's go!**

 **Mercedes POV**

It had been over an hour Sam cries finally subsided into sniffles they were cuddled up on the sofa Mercedes gently rubbing up and down his arm staring at their reflections in the blank TV screen. She knew that one day Sam was going to ask her to she didn't expect for tonight to be the night.

"You really want to hear about Jayson tonight? I mean you sure you don't want to wait for some other time after everything tonight."

Sam sat up his eyes red, puffy from crying Mercedes grabbed the box of tissues wiping his face. "I don't know what to think I been lied to my whole life. Tell me the whole story tonight."

"Where should I start?"

"Name, birthday, and go from there." Sam asked her quietly. She found it weirdly comforting that he was able to hide for a little while in the familiar trappings of his job.

"His name is Jayson David Wells but I call him Jay born and raised in Lima, Ohio his birthday the day before yours. Um, we met in high school our relationship started off as summer fling."

"Safe to say you two were high school sweethearts." Sam said with small sad smile.

Mercedes sighed deeply, "Yeah, he majored in journalism minored in criminal justice after college we moved to Memphis, had Avery enjoying our lives together and then," she paused and took a deep breath needing a small measure of comfort herself, Mercedes reached for his hand. "February 19th happened."

 _ **Flashback…**_ _ **February 19**_ _ **th**_

 _Jayson sat on the bed his laptop on his knee typing away. "Cedes I'm almost done uh-huh, uh-huh, email me back, sounds good. Here I come." He closed his laptop sliding in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "She picked out a book to read."_

 _"_ _Mommy, Daddy me and the stuffed animal kingdom are ready for story time!" Avery's little voice called out._

 _"_ _Here we are princess Daddy had to do something."_ Avery was under the covers surrounded by her stuffed animals flipping through the pages of her book. _Jay looked around, sniffing, and scrunching his nose. "I smell something."_

 _"_ _My mom is making her famous peach cobbler that's what you smell."_

 _"_ _No that's not it," Jay picked up the brown floppy ear dog gave and him a silly voice. "Oops I farted again the stuffed animal kingdom has fallen and can't get up." Avery bubbled over with laughter at her Daddy's antics._

 _"_ _That's my face! Get off me Stuffy." Jay shouted._

 _"_ _Go Stuffy! Go Daddy! Mommy, Daddy is so silly."_

 _Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Jay rolling around on the floor play fighting a bear."Yes he is baby, Jay stop get up off the floor give me Stuffy thank you take this book."_

 _"_ _Stuffy a fighter next time I'll get you. Ready? Tonight's feature is: 'David Goes to School', David's teacher always said…"_ Jay read Avery a bedtime story, he and Mercedes tucked her in bed with extra goodnight kisses. "David bad self wore Avery out night princess Daddy loves you."

"Sweet dreams, Avy." Mercedes plugs in her night light and leaves the door cracked just the way Avery likes it. "You left your backpack." Mercedes and Jay head downstairs to the kitchen where Mercedes family are gathered around the table eating and talking.

Mercedes grabbed a plate scooped her a helping of cobbler. "Mmmm this cobbler is so good, you put your foot in this Mom, here Jay taste some."

"Dad, I got the tickets for the Bulls vs Grizzs game tomorrow night we'll be courtside. Cedes sure you and mom don't want to join us?" Benji said. "You can get Jayson's mother to watch Avery."

 _"_ _I wouldn't let Shirley watch paint dry let alone look after my daughter. Benji, she doesn't have a relationship with Avery. If she_ _calls her_ _Ms. Shirley." Mercedes said._

 _"_ _Ms. Shirley_ _?_ _Wow._ _" Mercedes and Jay both nodded their heads in agreement. "_ _Jay she_ _visited at the hospital the day_ _Avery_ _was born."_

 _"_ _And it was a very short visit I was so stupid to ask her to come. Here I am wanting her to love my child when she never loved me." You could hear the sadness in his voice all the hurt and pain. "They don't feel like_ _ _my__ _family like they took me from somewhere. You are my family if I never get to say this again remember I love you."_

 _"_ _Bro you saying goodbye_ _like you gonna die tonight_ _._ _You not going to die we going to the gym in the morning and_ _I love you too."_ _Benji pulls Jayson into a hug._

 _"_ _Better not leave me hanging son Mama Jones waiting on her hug." Jayson leaned down and hugged Benjamin then Veronica kissing her on the cheek. "Jay_ _we love you too I'm glad your my family_ _couldn't ask for a better soon to be son in law_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _Listen Jayson one day your mother will regret everything she's done 'cause karma is like a rubber band; it only stretches so far before it comes back and smacks her in the face."_

 _"_ _Hope so_ _Mama Jones_ _well I got to get going Mercedes you going to walk me out you all have a good night don't eat all that cobbler save me some." They walked to his car, he opened the door placed his backpack on the passenger side. "You should have put on your jacket you going to be cold."_

 _"_ _You should have worn more than a hoodie I'll be fine_ _._ _Jay be safe out there, I love you."_

 _"_ _Love you more baby," she bent down to kiss him and ran back to the porch hugging herself rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Told you let me warm you up right now think back to Valentine's Day and this morning."_

 _Her cheeks warmed as Jay stuck out his long tongue. "_ Jay, you play too much. Put that away. And be safe!"

"Always am!" Jayson shouted backing out the driveway. He blew his horn and waved.

Mercedes stepped back inside, locked the door, and set the alarm she walked back in the kitchen in the middle of a family discussion. "….that is why Jayson got kicked out the house. All he wanted was her to confirm what his aunt told him. Shirley went off, 'you're not my son, I hate to look at you, you disgust me, I never loved you, get the eff out my house."

"Never understand why families hold skeletons in the closet for years only for them bones to start shaking pop out. Speaking of Lucas, is he still in the military?" Benji asked

"Yes, he's stationed in Germany…July, of this year will mark four years. The last time I saw him was two months ago when he video chatted with Jayson. Face to face was three years ago he helped Jayson plant Avery's rose bush."

"It's late I'm heading on up to watch some ESPN."

"Me too night Mom and Dad." She went upstairs and brushed her teeth. While changing into her pajamas, her phone rang. "Hey baby I'm just putting on my pjs about to jump in bed. It's quiet wherever you are. Up to no good. Look like who is about to do what? You need me to call the cops?"

"Don't call the cops, shit he's speeding I'm nowhere near him but I am following it's a black BMW license plate reads 591-LBA." Through the phone the sounds of the highway and the wind hitting the phone. "Baby you still there my phone went black."

"I'm still here you hear me! If you can let up your window I can hear you better. Don't know why you have your window down."

"To cool myself off thinking about your sexy ass." She felt his smile through the phone. "I got you."

"Yeah you did. Golden Girls for the win!" She sang along with the TV adding her twist to the theme song. " …invited everyone, invited, knew, knew, knew, the biggest gift thank you for being my friend. When Sophia sister Angela comes town and Rose is watching a chicken for a friend."

"It's the boonies out here they building townhouses it's a warehouse over there I never been around here before. I'm gonna take some pictures."

"Okay. I'm about to get my sugar drops."

"Hold on, Mercedes someone is walking towards my car." She hears the panic in his voice. "He stopped, he's looking around, he's on the phone, here he comes, he has on all black with letters on his hoodie. S.H.T.M.L.F. on the back says Y.P.A.B. on the front P.A.S. ."

"Jay you need to get up out of there. NOW!"

"Okay, I'm putting the car in gear, what a minute I know this guy" she hears Jayson letting down his window, "hey man, what you doing out here, Mercedes babe let me give you a call back I wondered who that was haha..."

"Send me a text, love you. Only collected 15 sugar drops off to 906 I need one more sugar drop." Midnight quickly turned into morning, Mercedes was awoken by Avery snuggling close to her. "Morning Avy, looks like you had good nights sleep Mommy has to do your hair today."

"Okay." Avery's crinkly brown curls look like hair been electrocuted. "Morning Mommy, where is Daddy?"

"At the gym with Uncle Benji my phone is dead I'll charge it when when we get downstairs. Let's go brush our teeth and wash our face you can help Mommy with breakfast." Mercedes threw on her robe, she and Avery brushed their teeth washed face and headed to the kitchen. She put her phone on the charger then pulled out the eggs, bacon, pancake mix, canned biscuits and began preparing breakfast. She got a frying pan placed it on the stove placed a few strips of bacon pouring water of them turning the eye on high. She banged the canned biscuits against the counter the can popped open her and Avery placed them on the baking pan she put them in the oven, then it was onto the pancakes and finally the eggs.

"Mommy I wanna crack the eggs."

"Remember how Grandma taught to crack eggs." Avery nodded taping the egg against the bowl until it cracked. "You crack those I got these put.. not that side of the pepper, right some salt. I'll beat them."

She poured the beaten eggs into the heated frying pan and began stirring them with the black spatula. Just then the door opened in walked Benji he tossed his gym bag on the couch and went back outside. "Daddy's home!" Avery climbed off the stool and headed for the for the window seat. "Daddy's not out there Mommy just Uncle Benji and he's on the phone."

"Avery come eat your breakfast let Uncle Benji be." As they sat down to eat Mercedes couldn't help but notice how long Benji was outside."Avy Mommy is going to see what Uncle Benji is up to stay right here."

Mercedes walked out outside Benji was pacing the sidewalk ".…straight to voice-mail again call me as soon as you get this. Mercedes thought you were inside cooking with Avery."

"Breakfast is done I came to see what you're up to you came in the house threw your bag on the couch. Where's Jay? You did go to the gym with him."

Benji looked at Mercedes then looked away then back at her concerned etched across his face. "Mercedes he never-Avery's behind you Morning Avy."

"Good Morning Uncle Benji, where's Daddy?"

"Let's get inside the house it's too cold out here Avy you don't have no shoes on. Mom! Mom!" Mercedes shouted up the stairs. "I'm sending Avy upstairs can you set her up with an activity thank you Avery put on some socks! What you mean he never came home?""

"He never came by the house to pick me up I been calling his phone since twenty after six. So I left for the gym calling him on my way there he didn't answer so I waited an hour at the gym before I left to come home. He never showed up."

A slow wave of panic crept over her as she checked her call log and messages no calls from Jayson. Immediately she dialed his number straight to voice-mail she dialed again the same. "Something is wrong my calls never go to voice-mail I'm calling the police! Get me the house phone."

"Mercedes, they are just going to tell you that you have to wait 24 hours before you call in a missing person report. Give him an hour before you report him missing."

"An hour Benji?! You've been waiting longer than that! I'm not I'm calling them now." She snatched the house phone from his hands dialing the authorities. "Yes I want to report my fiance missing he's 28 years old…."

Benji grabbed the cordless from the kitchen but the battery was dead he ran back to the living room pressed his ear by the receiver listening. "This must be her first day she asked did we call his phone. I'm offended!"

" _Well maybe he just decided to go for a little trip he is grown I'm guessing. You might want to call back in 24.…"_

With each second that ticked by Mercedes became more agitated with the 911 operator as she continue talking. "No, you don't understand this isn't like him! He wouldn't up and leave! All I want you to do is take this information and find him!" She screamed. "His name is Jayson David Wells. His birthday was this week. He just turned 28…February 16th, 1988. Last time I talked to him was before midnight. He drives a -Benji I can't do this."

"Give me the officer, Jayson drives a blue Nissan Maxima, license plate number is DJM 622. You remember what he was wearing?"

Mercedes sat down on the couch bursting into tears. "I set up Avery with her a coloring activity. Mercedes what's wrong. Who are you on the phone with Benji?" Veronica asked as she came down the stairs.

"The police, Jayson didn't come home last night. Um, he had on a black long sleeve v-neck thermal, Memphis Grizzles hoodie, soles of the shoes were gray and white. He has two tattoos…"

"WHAT? Oh my God! Benjamin get down here now!" Veronica wrapped her arms around Mercedes she slumped into her mother's embrace. "Jayson didn't come home Benji is on the phone with the police."

"WHAT?! Let me call his phone." Benjamin pulled out his phone and called Jayson. "It took me directly to voice-mail okay something is wrong. How long has he been missing?"

"Nine hours ago," Mercedes stuttered. "I talked to him before midnight I told him to be careful. Jay come home!"

Benji tossed the phone on the couch went over to mantel took Jayson photo out the frame. "I'm hitting the pavement can't stay here waiting for them see show them Dad you coming."

"Yeah, before we leave let's pray, Father we ask that Jayson comes home safe and sound. Amen. That boy done flew out the house Benji wait for me!"

"D _on't see how he or Jayson only wear hoodies I can't sit still and twiddle my thumbs either I'm going to call the hospitals in the area let me go upstairs and grab my laptop."_

 _ _ **An hour later…**__

 _"_ _Thank you, that was the last hospital and no one matching that description has been admitted. We need to call his mother you want me to do it?"Mercedes shrugged. "Give me your phone_ I don't see her name anywhere in your contacts. You have her number, right?"

Mercedes scrolled through her contacts until came across her name. "There she go right there. She's the devil and she's full of shit."

"Can't argue with that it's ringing hello Shirley, this is Veronica, Mercedes mother, I'm calling to see if Jayson is-"

Veronica could barely finish her sentence but Shirley abruptly cut her off. "I've been up most of the night taking care of my business we're shipping out a few things today, so I'm about to get paid big bucks I'm talking about rolllin' in the money. What you want?"

"I'm calling to tell you that your son Jayson is missing. He didn't come home Mercedes called in a missing persons report, my husband and son are out looking for him, I called and checked the hospitals, we're just calling to see if you've seen him."

"That's all you wanted." she said laughing. "He's not here I'll ask my son and his friend Tyler if they saw him couldn't swore they saw him last night Hold on.". Mercedes heard voices in the background couldn't make out what was being sad. "I'm put that in the dumpster that is trash, can I speak to Mercedes? I know she's upset."

Mercedes waved her hand shaking her head. "Mercedes isn't in the mood to talk so uh, call us back later. Bye."

The pitter-patter of little feet hit the floor above them and scurried across the room. "Here comes Avery what am I suppose to tell her? She's been asking about her Daddy since she got up this morning."

"I got tired of coloring and the bears got tired of playing school, I want Daddy to come home so we can play together. Is he coming home mommy?"

"Uh, Avery…" Mercedes bit her lip to stop the tears as she looked into her daughter's sad face. Avery was the spitting image of her Daddy with a pinch of her mother. Her eyes shifted to her mother then back to Avery. "Grandma is going to turn on the TV… I need to go outside."

Mercedes walked through the kitchen and straight out the backdoor before she allowed herself to break down. She didn't hear the door open or footsteps she felt someone pull her into a hug."We drove all over we didn't spot his car I showed his photos to so many people they didn't see him. "Benji said wrapping his around his sister. "Did you call Shirley to tell her?"

"M-Mom-"

"Shhh…Mom called at least they know what's going on. Avery is trying to come out here." Benji warned his sister.

They heard their father's voice, "Avery, come back here." Her Granddiddy called her back.

"Here is some tissues." Benji pulled a tissues out his pocket and handed them over to Mercedes. "Sis, to be honest with you I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart; a heart that's aching for you to smile again. Jayson come home."

 _ **Later in the Evening…**_

The ringing of the house phone had woke Mercedes up. As her vision cleared she realized that the caller ID read, Memphis PD HQ and that someone had answered. She slipped out of bed and made her way downstairs. She saw Avery in the living room quietly playing with her toys "…see you in a little bit. That was the detective he's on his way. I'm going up to wake Mercedes." her father said.

"Here I am the phone woke me up surprised I was able to sleep my mind has been all over the place since this morning. I feel so alone and empty." Benjamin pulled Mercedes in a hug. "Did Shirley call back?"

"She did you know for a mother who son is missing she doesn't seem sad at all. Let either of you two go missing they will not be able to handle me neither could your father."

"Mom people handle situations differently maybe her not wanting to be sad is how she deals with it."

"Benji I heard music playing and people laughing in the background like she was throwing a party. Explain that to me."

"A party at a time like this I can't explain that kind of behavior only that she's heartless. We should get Avy upstairs before the detectives come" Benji said pushing himself way from the table looking. He went into the living room out the window. "They're here come on Avery Uncle Benji's gonna take you upstairs turn you on a movie."

"I wanna watch Nemo."

Benjamin went to let them in Mercedes followed her mother into the living room and plopped down on the couch, Benji came and sat beside her. The detectives walked in and took a seat across from them their expressions were squeezed her Dad and brother hand so tight you could hear their knuckles crack. "I'm Detective Raymond Carter and this is my partner Mike Chang Ms. Jones, we're sorry to inform you that..."

"Please don't say he's dead. Please! Don't! W-We have a daughter she looks just him she needs her daddy, I need him, we plan to get married. Please don't!" She pleaded as tears stung her eyes.

"That means Daddy isn't come home. Daddy's dead." Avery said.

Mercedes head snapped towards the stairs there was Avery sitting on the third step tears streaming down her little face she got up went over to Avery and picked her up. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry Daddy's not coming home. So sorry."

"Mommy I want my Daddy! Mommy I want Daddy!" Avery cried out.

"I know baby I know! Jay you weren't suppose to leave me like this! Jayson you told you me you would be safe! You weren't suppose to leave us!"

"I'm sorry for your loss this is never an easy part for me to do but it's my job, do you know of anyone that would want to hurt him? 'Cause either way still doesn't make this right. What is his job?" Mike said.

"No, Jayson didn't have an enemy in this world he had some family issues but no. Fuck!" Benji kicked the table over he picked it up then threw it against the wall. "Mom why Jayson!? Why him?!" He sobbed.

"Jayson is an freelance investigative journalist he was working on a expose, of what? I don't know he didn't say, he was hush about all of his work everything you need to know would be on his laptop. Did you get his backpack?"

"Everything he had they took even the keys to his Corolla."

 **Present…**

Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both cried for another hour."Didn't think I had anymore tears left my heart was broken in two now it's shattered in a million condolences. Is his case solved?"

"Thank you and no his case isn't solved Lucas, his cousin is doing his own investigation into his murder. I have a picture of Jayson, you want see him?" Mercedes whispered.

"Yeah wait…hold on I hear a cars pulling up that's Stevie and Stacey," As soon as Sam said that the door opened in walked the couples with their bags. "Harleigh, James, Stacey and Stevie what y'all doing here, Stevie you calling me now?"

"Mom calling from my phone I forgot it.I'll answer it. Yeah Mom, Sam doesn't want to talk right now he's hurt 28 years you kept this from him. He cried his eyes Mom their red and almost swollen shut so is Mercedes, give him some space to sort this out. We still love you. Bye."

"We asked Mom to tell us the story but she's not telling us until she tells you first." Stacey said. "Y'all have a goodnight."

"If you her anything don't come a knockin' night come on Harleigh. Can't she kept that for so long."

"We should be heading up too." They took a shower together changed into their pajamas got in bed. "Mercedes would it be wrong of me to not talk to my mother for a weeks, months, or even years."

"Yes, it would be the silent treatment doesn't help anything it just hurts. I know you won't be in the mood tomorrow to talk to your mother but come next week the two of you should be sitting down face to face."

There came a faint knock at the door. Sam said, "That's Avery's knock, come on in Avery, what are you doing up princess? You should be sleep."

"I can't sleep. Uncle Stevie and Harleigh woke me up they are jumping up and down on the bed it's knocking against the wall." She said climbing between them.

"Only Stevie get back in bed Sam I'll handle this. STEVIE!" Mercedes shouted waddling out the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back with another installation again thanks for the reviews and reads without further ado, let's go! I'm off to SC for this here family reunion stopping by South of the Border for a sombrero. (:**

 **Update: Chapter 14 in the works 8.1.2016. Finished: 8.3.2016**

 **This is based on true events I read about this and it broke my heart this is the inspiration for Mary's story and the next few chapters.**

 **Sam POV**

Sam pulled up into the driveway and shut off the engine and just sat for a while. Letting himself into the house that finally felt like a home, Sam locked the door behind him. He went into the kitchen, put his dinner in the refrigerator and climbed the stairs. He tip-toed into Avery's room and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"No barking or growling Charlie, we don't need you to wake up Avery, go back to sleep" Sam whispered, rubbing Charlie's head. When Sam entered the master suite the light was still on, Mercedes was knocked out sleep in their bed. Quietly, he changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and slipped into bed, kissing gently Mercedes on the lips. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Go back to sleep baby I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"You didn't the twins beat you to it they're throwing a kick party; tell me about your day," she mumbled her face nestled under his chin.

Sam smiled softly as he rubbed her belly and felt the twins kick. "This is why I love you your half-sleep and still want to hear about my day from hell. Babe I want to punch someone to make me feel better."

"Ooh Honey, fighting in the workplace isn't good especially in your...Lord I fell asleep, what was I saying? Oh you need to take some time off because…."

"Mercedes, Baby, you want me to take some time off work, Honey," he gently nudged her arm she had fallen asleep, loudly snoring. "That's my cue to join you don't party too late twins."

Sam fell asleep right away and started having crazy dreams. In his first dream he was running through the jungle being chased after something, he didn't know what it was. His second dream was of planes flying low then five tornadoes popped up sucking them out of the sky. The last dream was of Sam walking down a deserted road with a man he met on his journey he was a few inches shorter than him, he had blue green eyes and wore all white.

"You don't have to tap me on my shoulder to get my attention."

The stranger looked behind him and shrugged, "Sam I've been watching over you for a few months you know my touch that wasn't me."

"Well someone is trying to get my attention it because just happened again," he quickly spun around standing there was the only person he least expected to see. "Oh God, it's you!"

"Of course I'm the one that's been tapping your shoulder I see you have a friend, hi I'm Sam's girlfriend and you are…"

"He's a friend and you were just leaving Justine," Justine leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as Sam peeled her hands off him and pushed her away. "Don't touch me and leave me alone."

Justine looked sad and angry at the same time she reached out for Sam he backed away, "Fine thought we could talk about us see as that not going to happen I'll leave. See you when you get home." She snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air.

"I know what you're about to ask me and no, my girlfriend is Mercedes she's the best thing that has ever happened to me." The stranger sadly smiled as he sat down on the ground.

"I need a little break then we can continue on."

Sam opened his backpack and pulled out a family sized bag of cool ranch Doritos and a two bottled waters, "Open this, you know in all my years walking this road I've never had the company of someone it feels good not to be alone anymore."

They made small talk while enjoying their snacks once finished Sam gathered the trash in plastic bag then put it in his backpack. He stood up and saw the stranger walking across the field towards some steps. "Hey! Wait up for me, where are you going?"

"Home I have a curfew," Sam pulled him in a tight hug and the stranger squeezed back before he pulled away. "When you get the results, that's my gift to you, someone will ask if you want to do another, say no they're yours those your gifts too."

"What gifts? What results? I haven't taken no test. Man we just met I don't even know your name. Come back!", he screamed.

"I can't it's just how these things work tell your princess her prayers have been answered."

The unknown man climbed the steps each one disappearing as he made his way into the clouds towards the heavens, "Oh my God! I have to tell Mercedes about this Mercedes! Come here!"

"Don't need to yell I'm right here." Sam swallowed hard. Mercedes was standing there wearing a black lace bralette, black thongs, and a long, sheer flowing black skirt. He bit his lip, as she walked towards the bed spraying a bottle of Febreze air effects she carried with her. His eyes trailed over her body that smooth mahogany skin. "Had to pull out my heavy duty Febreze, Justine was here."

"Uh-huh, um...damn you fine baby jump on me and ride me until dusk."

"Your wish is my command" Mercedes answered as she climbed on top of him, removing her bra, he sat up taking her nipple in his mouth. "Not too rough."

"I'll be gentle, where did this bed come from? Why are we in the middle of the meadow about to fuck? Don't want everyone seeing your goodies and mosquitoes done landed on your titty get off Mercedes titty their mine! Go bite Justine cockeyed tits…"

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, drifting back to sleep Mercedes peeked out from under the covers, "I can't fry catfish no more he has weird dreams."

"Hmmm…that was a crazy dream gosh it feels real," He yanked the covers off to find Mercedes slobbing on his knob like corn on the cob.

She pulls off him with a pop and gently strokes his dick, "Good Morning Baby…" Mercedes licked around his mushroom head, taking him back into her warm mouth while looking him dead in his eyes. He grabbed the sides of her head thrusting his dick in and out her mouth.

"Oh shit! Mercedes, I'm cumming!" He screamed shooting his load down her throat she milked every single drop until he was dry. Sam lay there amazed he looked over at Mercedes she leaned over kissing him. "This is how you wake up bae in the morning. Damn, you sucked all the stress out of me! I taste so good on your lips."

"Mmm...you do, we compliment each other," Mercedes said as she pulled back, "I wanted to kick start your day on a high note."

"And you did that! Hell I could probably levitate my ass to work you do wonders! God I wish I could stay home with you and Avy, but I have to be to work."

"Yes you do now out of bed Detective Evans," Mercedes crawled out the bed and Sam followed behind her into the bathroom. They brush their teeth, took a shower together and then dried each other off, Mercedes slipped into her robe, while Sam got dressed. "That pinstripe tie doesn't work go put on another one."

"I tried to get away with it so you have any plans for today?", he asked adjusting his blue tie around his collar.

"Me and Avery are going to Grana-Mary and G'pa's house to spend the day with her. Ya know what? This tie doesn't match either, hand me that gray one."

Sam undid his tie slinging it over the towel rack, Mercedes slid his tie into place adjusted it around his collar, "So I guess that means I have to sit down and talk to my mother then."

"Honey, I didn't say anything about you talking to your mother although it would be nice if you did today makes three weeks."

"Three weeks?" She nodded. "I only thought it was a couple of days shows you how much I've thrown myself in my work. I have so many questions maybe I'll get Stevie and Stacey to pass on my questions to get the answers."

"Samuel that is really childish if you want answers you must be the one to sit down with your mother, okay. Are you coming with me to wake up Avery?"

"Of course."

They walked hand in hand to Avery's room. She was lightly snoring, cuddling Charlie. Bubbles the Bear was on the floor, "Charlie is so jealous of the bear. At least he didn't rip her up," Mercedes sat on the bed rubbing small circles on Avery's back. "Rise and shine, Sleepyhead, Daddy wants to say good morning to you before he leaves for work."

"Good Morning, Daddy", Avery sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning, Princess, Daddy is sorry he didn't make it home in time for bedtime. I'll try to make it home in time tonight, okay. She's out like a light again. Damn, I've gotta go. I'm out baby."

"Hey comeback here, you forgot my kiss," after a very passionate goodbye kiss, Mercedes was satisfied. "Go be great we'll see you this afternoon."

As Sam walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab his binder, he heard Stacey talking on the phone she was bent over looking in the refrigerator. "Don't forget the milk and pick up a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch too. Thanks boo. Morning Sammy."

"Stacey care to fill me in on why you have James out there buying cereal when I already-" Stacey directed his attention to the overflowing trash can of empty cereal boxes. "Stevie! Stevie! Bring your ass down here and take out the trash and pay for all my food you ate! Mom taught you better than that!"

"Sammy save your breath he already left to take Harleigh to work. I'll get Harleigh to get him to repay you, all she has to do is deny him the cooch it works." Sam covered his mouth and started making gagging sounds.

"TMI Stacey gosh gonna have me throwing up on an empty stomach ugh aren't you going to ask me your usual question?"

"No, because your answer is the same every time, 'no Stacey I'm not going to talk to Mom today ask me again tomorrow', just surprise me."

Sam smiled and took a bite of his apple. "You right Stace make sure you give Stevie my message. See you later."

Once Sam arrived at work, he placed the order for his mother and Mercedes. That done, he started looking over his notes from his B&E case the night before. After that he decided to pay his boss a visit.

"Sgt. Figgins, I would like to have a chat with you about something" Figgins removed his glasses sitting them on his desk motioned for Sam to sit and continue. "With Chang and Carter being promoted um I was wondering could I have one of their cases."

"Of course! Okay what case do you want to take; Johnson, Jackson, Dunham, Wells, Nelson, or Blake homicides. which one is it? They have a few more…you up for taking two?"

Sam laughed and said, "I don't think Bruce would be okay with me taking on two cases. The Wells homicide will be it."

"Let me look over this no witnesses, no murder weapon, nothing left behind from the killer, you sure you want this one? Okay you have a task on your hands."

"Thank you sir I got this, "Sam walks out of Figgins office and Ty backs up from the door. "Were you listening the whole time?"

"I know it's not any of my business," Ty said, "but what did you have to talk to Figgins about? If you asked for a raise you can forget that you know Sylvester has him in her pocket."

"Toss me one of them Oatmeal Creme Pies you got for dessert and I'll tell you." Sam chuckled. When he had the snack cake in hand he smiled devilishly. "I'm set money wise I picked up one of Chang and Carter cases."

"Does Bruce know? Bruce!" Sam elbowed Ty shaking his head. "So you want to work this yourself."

"Yeah, kind of. Mercedes sent me a text message. I think she got her surprise from me." Sam slid his finger across the screen bringing back the image photo of Mercedes mouth wrapped around a chocolate dipped strawberry. "I'm FaceTiming you answer NOW."

He gave her a couple minutes then called. Mercedes was sitting in the kitchen nibbling on a strawberry smiling. "Sam you totally got me and your mother! I wasn't expecting an edible arrangement. You didn't need to FaceTime me though."

"Yes, I did! Your photo reminded me of this morning! I'm jealous of that strawberry that should be me in your mouth.."

"That photo is innocent, Sam." The screen went on pause even as Mercedes was still talking, "I'm looking at the picture. I zoomed in on my mouth see, completely innocent."

"Innocent my ass it left a lot to my imagination use your tongue on the grape don't use your hand, prop your phone up, use your mouth. Suck it off…ooh I like that. Do another one, this time with a strawberry."

"I'm going to hold the phone this time, give you a better angle." Mercedes dangled the chocolate dipped strawberry near her lips. She made eye contact with Sam swirling her tongue around the tip. All the blood rushed to his dick making him hard.

"Oooh sexy oh so sexy. You know, you got me saluting you right?" Mercedes paused and an embarrassed look crept over her face. "What's that face for? Everything alright."

"Behind you Sam." She put her phone face down. He raised his phone high to see to all the guys in the office clamoring for a good spot to see his screen. Tucker and Ty were in the back holding up scores of 10, while Bruce held up a 9.5. Each man was giving them a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone, back to work. Get back to work. Geez! Like you never seen a guy FaceTiming with his girlfriend." Ty said quickly acting like he hadn't been involved in any way.

"What's up with the 9.5 Bruce?" Tucker asked. "That was a 10 but I didn't see all. What y'all do this morning? She put her love on top!"

"9.5? That was every bit of a 10 and I'm speaking from personal experience."

"I like my girls skinny, let her lose a few pounds she'll be a 10 maybe but now she's fat basically a rebound for Sam he can do better once he drop her. Anyway my buddy Sam." Bruce went to grab something off Sam desk he smacked his hand away.

"No, no, you don't disrespect me or my girlfriend and think I'm going to stand here and take it. You take what you said back about her, or I'm going to fuck your ass up."

Ty pulled Sam back talking to him to calm him down while Tucker pulled Bruce back from Sam. "Calm down Sam he's not worth it, if you hit him you are going to get suspended or fired."

"I'll risk it! Let him go! Tucker let his ass go! He still talking shit, let me go Ty you wish your wife was as fine as my baby hell your wife looks like my shit I shitted yesterday after you gave me that slop she made."

"Fuck Mer-"

Sam had had enough of that bullshit anger surged through him. Without conscious thought he pushed Ty down and punched Bruce square in the face, knocking him out cold he then climbed on top of him but Tucker pulled him off. "Sam no go over there and cool down someone get an ice pack he's going to need it."

 **Mercedes POV**

"My breaks are almost over. I took both of mine back to back when I saw those cute dresses. Girl, I knew you had to have them. Ms. Mary I'm about to leave. About the baby shower, I got some ideas swirling around in my head about games, food, and decorations."

"Me too next time you're here, we can Google Hangout with my Mom to make plans!" Mercedes pulled Yvonne into hug. "It was nice of you to drop these off. I'll walk you to the door, have a safe drive back."

"I will. Bye Avery. It was nice seeing you again, Stevie. Mercedes, I'll send you over some ideas to get a feel for what you want. If you don't want to go with the pink and blue theme. Here comes Avery's little friend."

"Avery, here comes Braxton. Hi Truvy. Yes, twins…we're in total shock and surprise. I know, they don't run in my family at all," Avery and Braxton were in the middle of the floor jumping around in circles giggling, "You call them Bravery too! So do we. I'll tell Mary; she went upstairs find batteries for her camera. See you later."

"I asked my grandma could I come over yesterday and she said you weren't here. I was getting worried about you, Boo." Braxton said.

"I wanted to come over yesterday too but Mommy said we couldn't. But I'm here now, we can play! But not on the bouncy houses. G'pa took the air out and put them up."

"Okay we can throw a ball or something." Braxton took Avery's hand. As they walk towards the back door, Stevie stepped in front of the door. "Hi, Mr. Stevie."

"Its fine Stevie. They can go out to play. Here is a ball Sam got for Avery I forgot to give it to her." Mercedes said pulling it out the box.

"Cool, outside you two. Give me the ball," Mercedes tossed Stevie the safari themed ball and he tucked it under his arm patting his pockets, "I got my phone. Braxton you are too close to her ear. What you whispering for? I need to hear what you're saying. Braxton, back up!"

"Sorry Mr. Stevie!"

"Got my new batteries. Oh Braxton is here. They're playing catch so cute." Mary arranged her flowers and her heart shaped box of chocolate strawberries taking pictures, "I was not expecting Sam to send me this bouquet of flowers and these boxes of chocolate dipped strawberries. Did you tell him?"

"This is all Sam. I was surprised myself. Shoot, you saw my face. I even sent him a photo of myself enjoying a strawberry."

"Right," Mary grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit peeling it, "Mercedes you said you took a photo of you eating a strawberry and sent it to Sam. Well you know what? I'm going to take a photo of me eating a banana and send it to Dwight! Yes! Be right back!"

"Mercedes", James called out. She got up from the table to find him standing at the door with a look of horror on his face pointing up the stairs.

"Don't even ask. Look, I'm going to use the bathroom. Stevie is outside with the kids. Sam sent me an edible arrangement. If you want some, help yourself…it's a lot of fruit." She handled her business in the bathroom, washed her hands then waddled over to the window. "Stevie, I thought you were watching the kids."

"I'm coming from the bathroom. They are in the yard playing," he pulled back the sliding door and the kids were gone as was the ball. "I told them not to leave. Mercedes, I wasn't gone no more than two minutes."

"I'm gone for five minutes and y'all lose the kids. Avery and Braxton are running into the neighbor's yard. Think their ball went over the fence. Someone run ahead of me to get them. I'll see you when I get there."

"I'll go." James said running out the house with Stevie right behind him. Mercedes waddled out the house and hears Stevie and James shouting with someone. "They're supposed to be getting the kids, not getting into arguments. Lord, let me get over here quick."

"This damn ball it's too fuckin' brand new. Ya daddy didn't buy you this shit. Stop lyin' ya daddy's dead, Bitch. I know that for a fact!"

Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks staring at Stevie. His whole face went red within the blink of an eye. He looked over his shoulder flexing, curling, and uncurling his longer fingers, he tilted his head to the left and then right to crack his neck, "Avery and Braxton, y'all go on back to the house. Uncle Stevie is about to do some not so nice things to this guy right here and you don't need to see it. Run along." Stevie removed his shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Come here, come here. Go in the house. Avery and Braxton," Avery and Braxton stood on the porch watching Stevie through the bushes, "didn't I tell the both of you to go in the house!"

"You low life motherfuckin' piece of shit. Don't you ever call my niece out her name! You little punk ass bitch," Stevie jerked the loser up by his shirt lifting him in the air. The punk bitch in question was hitting Stevie' hand, trying to loosen his grip, "You wasting my time. That prayer you mumbled ain't gon' help. God don't help assholes who'd cuss at a little girl."

"I didn't say no prayer! Let me down!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie. You said a prayer I heard you, and like I told you, that prayer isn't going to help you. I raised you with my scale, I'm gon' punch your ass with," Stevie counted his fingers balling them into a fist, "Justice."

Mercedes covered her eyes peeking through the gaps of her fingers every punch to the guys face. Stevie wasn't stopping despite the blood that trickled down his opponent's face. James picked up Avery's ball came to stand next to Mercedes. "Stevie!" James shouted nodding his head at Mercedes.

"I'm sorry! I won't call that kid out her name again or any other kid. Please p-put me down."

"Punk Bitch…Gone and clean yourself up. Where is the-you got the ball? I didn't even see you get it. Grab my shirt for me. You saw everything, Mercedes?"

Mary storms out the house shouting, "What the hell is going on?! Avery and Braxton came screaming up the stairs that that the guy next door wouldn't give her the ball back." Mary grabbed Stevie's bloodied hand he snatched it back, "Stevie tell me you did not."

"THE GUY IS A JERK MOM! HE PUNCHED ME", Stevie said, pointing to the bruise on his cheek, "THEN HE CALLED AVERY THE B-WORD AND THAT DID IT! YOU DON'T CALL MY NIECE OUT HER NAME! HE FUCKED WITH THE WRONG ONE!"

"Everything he said is true I blinked Stevie whole face was red and he had the guy dangling in the air. I'll take Avy her ball."

"Stevie, you and James get in the house clean yourself up. James, turn on a movie for the kids or something. Avery, back in the house. You want me to call the police? I can call Sam. Did you know that person?"

"Don't call the police or Sam and no I don't know who that guy is he but obviously knows who my daughter is or he wouldn't have told her that."

 **Sam POV**

Bruce was sitting at his desk holding an ice pack to his face as Sam walked into Figgins office he flopped down in the chair, he knew what he did was wrong but in that moment he didn't care. Figgins was taking his dear sweet time too Sam had been waiting for twenty minutes to find out if he would be employed or looking for a new career.

"Sarge will you…" Figgins waved his hand to shut him up, Sam raised up to see what he was writing he closed the folder then slid it over to him. "That's my write up, you mind if I read it."

"No go ahead, after talking to those who witnessed the altercation Sam I'm going to have to suspend you without pay, you've known that Bruce has always been a dick so while you punching him baffles me, I can understand the impulse sign this you're free to go."

"For two weeks though seeing as this is my first time it should have been a week. I'm not going to argue I'll sign this. See you in two weeks. "

Sam left work and drove straight to the Best Western. There he sat in the parking lot looking at the photo of him and David the resemblance is uncanny he called and David didn't answer so he left a message then headed up to Lucas room. As he stepped of the elevator, his phone rang. "You're in a meeting I won't take long, when is your birthday."

"Why did you need to know my birthday?", his voice sounding hesitant.

"I found out I have a twin who was put up for adoption. Given how much we look alike I'm hoping it's you. My birthday is February 17th 1988." He crossed his fingers praying they'd share the same birthday.

"Wow! Why'd your mother only keep one and give one away? Sorry, that was rude, sorry, my birthday is August 27th 1994."

"Damn! That would have been too easy just too easy. Thanks for calling me back I'll see you around town. Bye."

Sam walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. "Who is it?" Lucas called,

"It's Detective Evans," The other man opened the door and stepped back. "Wassup hope you don't mind me stopping by I was in the neighborhood."

"Nah, come on in, forgive how my room looks, I'll move that pile of papers so you can sit." Lucas picked up the pile of papers, set them on the table." As he did, a picture slipped to the floor. Sam bent down and picked it up studying the photo he realized that he was a few inches shorter than Sam himself and stocky about 5'10 or 5'11 with blue green eyes that haunted Sam for some reason. "Oh that's my cousin Jayson."

"Father God!"

* * *

Sam pulled up to his mother house and before he got out his car the new next door neighbor was waving at him to get his attention. She walked up to him holding a plastic container. "Hello, I'm Sam and you must be the new neighbor."

"That I am. Just moved in last week and I just want to give you this batch of freshly homemade cookies." He lifted the lid the container and inhaled the aroma waft of peanut butter cookies, "Unbelievable." Sam looks up with questioning look.

"Come again? What's so unbelievable?" he asked.

"That was nothing you remind me of my son he passed some months ago. You all enjoy the cookies and keep the container, I have plenty of them, bye."

"Okay thanks you enjoy the rest of your day," Sam walked in the house and sat the container of cookies on the table, "I'm home!" Avery rounded the corner at a run and leaped into his arms, "My princess Avery! Where is Mommy?"

"Right here, babe you're home early! Is everything okay?"

"Everything is everything give me some sugar," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss Mercedes, he looked up to see his mother standing there, holding back her tears. Sam walked up to his mother and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Avy let's give Daddy and Grana-Mary some alone time you and I will go into the living room to watch some TV, come on, you'll see Daddy in a little while."

"Let's go into your father's study." She led Sam to the study and closed the doors behind them Mary sat the box of tissue between them then sat down. "It's been rough for the both of us these three weeks."

Sam takes his mother's hand and she places her other hand on top of his. "It has, I didn't know it has been that long until Mercedes told me this morning. Mom, I'm trying to figure out, why did you do what you did? You put him up for adoption yet kept me."

"Sam I didn't do anything except give birth on that day to two babies except I bought you home and your brother was stolen."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Y'all the struggle is real let's go! GO USA! GO JAMAICA!**

 **8/22/2016: Working on chapter 15.**

 **8/24/2016: 2:53 AM Chapter completed**

 **This is based on true events I read about this and it broke my heart this is the inspiration for Mary's story and the next few chapters.**

 **Mercedes POV**

Mercedes and Avery stood in the doorway waving bye to Braxton and Truvy as Dwight pulled up in the driveway. "Bye Braxton" Avery shouted. "See you later alligator!"

"After while crocodile!" Braxton shouted back.

"Can't you see you're in my way now. Don't you know you cramping my style." Dwight walked up singing and snapping his finger. Avery jumped in his arms. "G'pa missed you this much, Avery." He showered the giggling 4-year old with a bunch of kisses. "G'pa been saving all those kisses for you."

"I've been saving my kisses for you too. I gave Grana-Mary hers this morning." Avery grabbed Dwight's face blowing raspberries on his cheek causing Dwight to laugh.

"That's a lot of love. It tickled me down to my socks! Mercedes, I missed you too; get over here with your glowing self." Dwight pointed at Sam's car then pulled Mercedes into a hug. "Sam is here. It's only four o'clock is everything okay?" He said closing the door behind them.

"Everything is fine as far as I know. He just got here like ten minutes ago. If something happened at work, he'll tell me later on. He and Mary are in the study." Her daughter caught her attention trying to open the refrigerator. "No, Avery, you've had enough juice. Drink some water. You can have more juice with dinner."

"That's good. I didn't want this to drag out longer than it already has. I told Mary the night it all blew up that this is all on us. We're at fault for not telling Sam soon enough." They sat there silent none of them spoke a word as Dwight wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. Mercedes took his hand in hers giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Avery came over to the table with a handful of Kleenex. She climbed in Dwight's lap being as careful as a four year old could be, she wiped his face. "G'pa don't cry; it's gonna be okay."

"Avery, Mommy needs you to go into the living room, you know and that blue folder that's on the table. Those are your worksheets. Mommy needs you to pick two and do those. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mommy, I can do anything. I'm a big girl!" She said pumping her fist in the air.

"Thank you for the tissue princess. Avery is so sweet and precious she reminds me of Stacey when she was that age back to what I was saying Mercedes, every day I wondered how do I tell my son, 'oh you have you twin and also he was taken from us when he was born', like how does anyone tell their child something like that."

Mercedes caressed her protruding belly feeling her babies move around she winced, "Ouch, kicked me in the ribs. That hurt. That's a good question Dwight and, unfortunately, I'm drawing a blank. When do you tell them? I mean, you have to factor in their emotion."

"Yup, we were so young. Still in college, I was working. We were newly married with a baby on the way. Mary will explain the rest. I'm glad it's out but we should have been the ones to tell him, not Matthew." When Mercedes winced at another strong kick, Dwight smiled before leaning closer to her stomach to whisper, "Hey little ones G'pa here to tell you stop kicking your mother in the ribs it hurts. And when you're born in this amazing, crazy cruel world stay together. Kick once on three if you agree, three."

"Awww, that's so sweet. You got me tearing up. I felt that." Dwight leaned up and kissed Mercedes on the cheek. "Awww G'pa."

"That's my name. I'm gon' head on upstairs and get me a good hot shower. Y'all staying for dinner? I doubt anybody feels much like cooking, so I'm thinking about doing curbside from Applebee's. Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks Dwight yes, we're staying for dinner I didn't take anything out the freezer" Mercedes said waddling into the living room. With a small sigh, she plopped on the couch propping her feet up on the foot stool. Avery climbed on the couch and laid her head on Mercedes stomach sniffling. "Avi sit up and look at Mommy. What are you crying about?"

"Nothing." Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

"Mommy knows what it is. It's about that mean man. You want to tell me how it made you feel?" Avery buries her face in Mercedes bosom "you don't well, I'll hold you baby. Come up here. But, Baby, when Daddy comes out we have to tell him what happened. We aren't keeping secrets. Shh, it's okay Baby, Mommy's got you. Your Daddy is going to flip when he hears this."

 **Sam's POV**

"I was drugged by the doctor. Well, he didn't administer the dosage. He ordered it and the nurse gave it to me to slow down labor because he didn't want to be bothered. He needed a nap." Mary slid a piece of paper across the table face down. "This is what they gave me."

Staring straight at his mother Sam sat there speechless he shook his head gathering his thoughts. "Being a homicide detective I hear some crazy things…but doping up patients to get a nap in is a first? All I can say is doped up patients, a drunk uncle in the waiting room, and the doctor catching Z's the perfect setup to steal a baby. Where was dad?"

"Your father was stuck at work. He had to wait for his relief to come in so he could leave. I had to call Uncle Matt to drive me to the hospital. A nurse named Lucy gave me the dosage and the next thing I know, I'm knocked out cold. How long I was out, I don't know. But when I woke up some time later it was to a nurse touching my belly. I told her 'I gotta push, get the doctor'. She said, 'he's still asleep I can do this. Let's go', I couldn't not push…I had to. So I pushed and the baby came out. She cut the cord walks toward the door. I tried to say something…anything but she barely turned to look at me and I passed out again. When I come to the next time, I asked to see my baby. They looked at me like I was crazy and told me I hadn't delivered the baby yet. The doctor finally came in. I pushed until you were born. You are the baby I got to keep."

"So you didn't know that you were having twins? You thought it was just one baby. Did you have an ultrasound? If so, did you have print out." Sam popped up a bottled water chugging down its contents until it almost gone.

"I did have one, but it was so grainy. The technician zipped the transducer so quickly it was hard to catch everything. I remember being mesmerized by the little one on the screen" Mary flipped opened a dusty blue baby book she flipped a few pages until she pulled a black and white photo. "Here is your very first baby photo."

"Wow, this is grainy. I look like an alien. Mom, is that my foot nah that's my head I think it's my head no that's my foot I'll figure it out. Can keep this picture please?"

"Baby that is your head and the little thing right there is your eye or your arm I'm just as bad as you," Mary laughed. "On your wedding I'll hand this book over to you and Mercedes. Remember this was the late 80s ultrasounds weren't uncommon but not everyone was having them."

"Who knew that you were having two babies? Why didn't you and dad tell me that I was a twin?"

"Your father, his parents, my parents, Uncle Matt, including myself that's six and whoever that nurse was in the room with me so seven people." She took a long deep breath as she tried to explain. "Sam you're a father now, how would you tell your child 'hey kiddo, you a twin and by the way he or she was taken from us at birth and there is no proof but what your mom saw and felt when she was doped to the gills."

"I don't know. That's a good question. A hard question that would lead to more questions than I'd have the answers for." He whispered.

"Your father and I don't blame Uncle Matt. This is on us. Just know that we wanted to be the ones to tell you. Matt has always felt that if he hadn't been drinking, this wouldn't have happened, which only makes him drink more. I don't even blame him for that. He wasn't the baby's father, so they wouldn't let him past the waiting room anyway. I just wish your father had been there with me, then I know I wouldn't have gone through this."

"Me too, Mom. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm really sorry and I know that you weren't the only one that went through this. I am my brother's keeper. Have you done a search to find him?"

"When you turned 18, I started my search for my baby. But it wasn't until five months ago that someone finally emailed me. I still have it in my inbox. It read, 'Hello my name is Jayson I read your profile and I think I'm your son. My birthday is February 16th 1988, email me back'. I did, but I never heard anything back from him after that." Mary answered.

Suddenly, every stray thought in his mind coalesced into one clear realization. Sam pulled out the picture of Jayson that Lucas had given him. He handed it to his mother. "Tell me what you think about this guy." Mary gasped seeing the picture of Jayson. She stood and held up the picture next to a photo of Dwight. "Mom…that is a picture of Jay…well at least he was Jay to Mercedes … Jayson to me and you."

"Wait minute! Jay, this is Jay, Mercedes' Jay! I knew Mercedes and Avery belonged in our family. Oh look at him. My beautiful boy. He looks like your dad's sister with those blue green eyes. He's stocky where you're leaner. Oh my God, they took my baby and now he's dead and I never even got a chance to meet him!" She hugged the photo to her chest crying. "How did he die?"

"One day...one day real soon, we'll all sit down and let Mercedes tell her story to all of us. But he was shot and left for dead. I'm not going to get into much details because I'm now working the case…and"

The door opened and in walked Avery munching on a strawberry and a Belgian chocolate pop, "Daddy, Can I ask you a question? What is a bitch?"

"Mercedes!" Sam went to answer when Harleigh, Stacey, James, and Stevie came in the house arguing with each other. Sam picked Avery up as he and Mary hurried out of the office to see Stevie running upstairs. "Steven Cole Evans don't run up the stairs thinking you can get away from me. I'm right behind your ass, and I have the key to your door! How'd you get that bruise on your face?" Harleigh was fast on his heels.

Stacey turned to her boyfriend. "James, did Stevie bang his fist against the wall like he told Harleigh. You blinking fast that's how I know when you're lying! Harleigh, Stevie got into a fight! Who did he fight?!"

"What the hell is going on with the family in my home?" Dwight's voice rang out down the stairs.

Everyone one started yelling over each other all at once. Sam placed Avery on the floor next to him. She tugged at Sam pocket to get his attention. "Avery in a minute…"

"Stevie said that he….I asked James if he was…."

"Sam what are you doing home early?"

"Harleigh is nagging me about my hand its fine some ice will do…"

"Stevie just tell me and I'll leave you alone!"

"Stevie, why is your hand swollen? You got into a fight. In a minute, Avery."

"What is a bitch?!" Avery screamed bringing all the attention to her "I asked Mommy she didn't tell me. So I asked Daddy and y'all started going off. What is it?"

"Avery Rose Jones, you do not say that word. That's a bad word. Stevie, I told you about watching those shows with language like that around her. She's 4 years old with a growing vocabulary." Sam chided.

"Sam, it wasn't me. It was the neighbor next door. He called Avery a…" Stevie scrapped his hand through his hair as he shifted his sat down on the step. "Sam, I handled it. I made sure the guy knows that it will not be tolerated. Now, what happened to your hand?"

"My hand is not important. Tell me what jerk called my daughter out her name so I can give him a beat down. She's a little girl. Tell me exactly what happened, Stevie."

"This is how it all happened Avery and Braxton…." they all gathered in the living room as Stevie told the story one by one Dwight, Stacey, Harleigh, and Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed a weapon of their choice. Mary stood guard at the front door, while Mercedes stood guard at the back. "That's it. I'll do it again. If need be I'll take the pitch fork. Mercedes can you move please?"

Mercedes folded her arms looking Stevie up and down, "No. Is this the example you all want to set for your daughter, granddaughter, and niece for what to do when someone says or does something mean? You want her to learn to resort to violence!" Mercedes said. "We do not need to stoop to their level. You all need to calm down."

"Mercedes is right. So just take all of my cutlery back to the kitchen right now. And put it back where you found it. Dwight, really, a wooden spoon. Grab the box of popsicles, Harleigh, hand those out. Cool everyone down, I'll take a grape one myself. Thank you, sweetie."

As cooler heads started to prevail and the second box of popsicles ended up in the trashcan, Sam pulled his mother to the side. "Mom do you think now is a good time for me to tell everyone what we figured out or save it for later?"

"Save what for later? Sorry for interrupting. I finished my popsicle and they're all gone so I came to see if I could have a taste of Sam's."

"You're not interrupting anything you can have the rest I was asking mom should I share the semi-good news with everyone that I just found I found my twin."

"Oh baby. Thank you. But that's awesome. Shouldn't it be good news not semi-good news?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Everyone can I have your attention please we have some bittersweet news to share with you all I'll turn the floor over to Sam."

"As you all know by now that I'm a twin. A few hours ago I saw his face. Here in my pocket is his picture. Unfortunately, he was murdered five months ago. Even before I knew that he was my twin, I had already planned to solve his case and bring closure to me and my family. But now it's no longer just closure for me, Mercedes and Avery…but for all of us. Meet my big brother" Sam took out the photo showing to Mercedes first then everyone else. "Jayson."

Mercedes let out a yelp dropping her popsicle Charlie ran over licking up the spill. "Um….I gotta. I gotta…" She quickly waddled out the living room crying. "Hello Y-Yvonne…."

"Why did Mercedes run off like that when you pulled out that picture?" Stacey asked.

"Because it's the photo of her ex-fiance, Avery's father, and our brother Jayson." All of their mouths flew opened except Mary. He placed the "4x6" photo on the table everyone gathered around gazing blue green eyed face smiling back at them. "You see Aunt Denise in him don't you Dad."

Dwight was a sniffling crying mess Mary rested her head on his shoulder rubbing his hand crying as well. "I do! He's an Evans boy it's written all over him he looks just like her. Mary can you believe it! That's our boy! That's my son!"

"G'pa that's my Daddy he's in heaven he's an angel now!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" Stevie asked. "How long did you have this case before you figured this out? If you knew all along you wouldn't have had to text the other dude."

"Like I told Mom whenever Mercedes is ready to share her story she will I found out today I swapped cases to get this one."

Stacey handed Stevie the photo he held it up to Sam face. "He does look like us I say we should get a DNA test you know the saying everyone has a twin we need to be on the safe side, James you're studying genetics school us."

"Assuming that Jayson and Sam are identical they'll have the same DNA unlike you and Stacey. There is a term 'chimera', I'll explain that later if it happens to be that probably won't the test cost $89 through the mail but we can go down to the lab tomorrow we can do the test for everyone."

"James I'm not waiting for some kit to come through the mail when we can have instant results in a day set it up for tomorrow. Anyone know where these cookies come from?" Mary points on the coffee table between them she removed the lid sniffing the cookies. "Whoever made these cookies didn't bake them right I'm not going to eat them."

"The nice lady who moved in next door met me on the sidewalk she gave me these cookies a little welcome gift from her I don't know her name she didn't say."

"Well I am! Hand me that container Mary ooh peanut butter cookies my favorite it's a business card attached to the lid might wanna check that out. Anyone else want a cookie?" Sam the container of cookies then from Dwight's hand. "Hey that's perfectly a good cookie why'd did you do that?"

"Un-freaking-believable, Shirley Wells baked these" Charlie ran over to sniff the cookie he raised his leg peeing on it. "Good boy Charlie! Mercedes!"

He goes upstairs to Mercedes room and hears on the phone. "Yvonne you were right I was wrong deep down I knew that they were related I just didn't want to believe it! He has a photo of him I don't know where…Yvonne I gotta go." She tossed her phone on the bed the two of them stand there looking at each other. "How long did you know?"

"How long did you know?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is based on true events I read about this and it broke my heart this is the inspiration for Mary's story and the next few chapters.**

 **Mercedes POV**

"You first tell me the first time you knew for sure that I was Jayson's twin." She closed her eyes reflecting back to their first encounter her and Avery walking the streets of Memphis in wee hours of the morning and the caring officer who went his way to help. "Take your time baby."

"I had a feeling early on that you shared a similar kindness, a similar soul. But whenever it was mentioned by my mother, father, brother, and Yvonne I would tell them, 'he somewhat looks like Jayson but he's not Jayson'." Mercedes tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling and sighed. "I remember thinking that if you weren't a grown man, I'd have wondered if you weren't his soul reborn."

"Early on I would do something and you'd say 'Jayson did the same thing' after a few of times you didn't say that again so you knew all along?" Sam mused.

"I think I was in denial the whole time on exactly how many similarities there were between the two of you. Still, I knew deep down on the inside. Sam, you do so many things just like him. You have his laugh. Jayson spoke Na'vi too. He wore the same cologne. When he got upset he'd crinkle his nose. That ain't slick thing you do where you go and fart in an empty aisle then wait to see two shoppers think the other let one slip. I can go on and on."

With a long slow sigh, Sam pulled back the green rubber band around his wrist and snapped it as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I need to know…I need to hear you say…it isn't the reason you are in this relationship with me; because I remind you of him."

She cupped his face in her hand looking into those teary green eyes. "Not at all, not even the smallest little bit. If I came into this relationship with that mentality; loving you for who you remind me of, then I couldn't have grown to love you for who you are. I fell in love with you, Sam. What we have is amazing. Each day I roll over with this big belly of mine and I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world despite the circumstance of how we came to be."

"You're so amazing Mercedes", he said leaning down to kiss her "I needed that reassurance. I know that you've been open and honest with me from the beginning. I never second guessed your love for me. I've known for a little over two hours and I…I just needed that. "

Mercedes bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud she covered her mouth as her shoulders shook uncontrollably "I boinked two brothers. Oh God…I boinked y'all" She took a deep breath and tried to pull it together. "alright compose yourself Mercedes. Sam, I'm done laughing." She wiped the tears from her eyes to see Sam lying on his back laughing.

"For the love of God, Cedes please warn me before you slay me. At least your boinking us was unintentional! This wasn't a payback to get back at the other or some other crazy Jerry Springer shit."

"It is, but on a serious note had we not met each other, you still would have been in the dark had I not walked into your life. I believe it was fate." Mercedes said with a small smile. "You know, I thought that night that maybe you were an angel Jayson sent into my path to help us until I could figure things out. But maybe Jayson put me into your path to help your family finally get the truth of their first baby boy." Sam crawled onto his knees between her legs rubbing up and down her thighs nibbling on her ear. "Sam really?! You want to make out? This is so not the right time."

"Sorry you're right. We'll do it later." Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked down at the box in her closet. "I have one question. Even though we laughed about it, does it feel awkward having sex with me?"

"No it doesn't and we'll leave it at that. Babe do me a favor, set this box on the table. Yvonne came back by the house on Tuesday and dropped this off. While you do that, I have a few questions that kind of flew out of my head with everything earlier. Why are you home so early? Where did you get Jayson's photo? Did you get into in a fight?"

Sam swore under his breath while he massaged his bruised hand "Wouldn't call it a fight Bruce said something about you that I didn't take too kindly. So in the nicest way possible, I let him know that his comments wouldn't be tolerated; which earned me a week off with pay. I got the photo from Lucas. I went to visit him after work. As he was moving papers, Jayson's photo slipped out. He said I could keep the picture."

"What business did you have with Lucas?"

"I went to talk to him about Jayson's murder. He gave me a piece of information that will be vital to this whole investigation. We'll get into that later. The reason I came up here was to show you this, meet the new neighbor." He handed Mercedes the business card she looked up at it for a long time. "Mercedes, say something you've been looking at that card for over a minute."

"We have to go home right now, lock the door and stay in the house we can't go anywhere. Sam, go get Avery, while I grab the rest of our clothes. What if she threatens me? I'm going on seven months pregnant. How can I protect myself, Avery, and, the twins? You think she's going to try and take Avery away. She always wanted a daughter. I can't lose Avery. I can't escape that damn woman. She always finds me!"

Sam pulled Mercedes in a hug as they watched movement at Shirley's house from the window. "Honey, calm down. Avery isn't going nowhere. If that woman even thinks about laying a finger on my baby, she'll have hell to pay. Especially with my mother. You know she doesn't need liquid courage to throw some blows. Look at me, everything is going to be alright, okay.

They returned downstairs to find that the family had pulled out the photo albums. Pictures were spread all across the coffee table "Like you said honey he's an Evans boy. Mercedes, are you're okay?" When Mercedes gave her a smiling nod, Mary continued, "Sweetie that's good. I told Sam you and Avery belong in this family; can you believe it!" Mary said.

Dwight gave them both a wide if slightly sad smile. "To be on the safe side, just to have the legal proof that he is what we already know, we're taking a DNA test tomorrow. James is on the phone with the lab to set it up right now. Sam, we showed Avery this picture of you in high school she asked us 'who is that girl?'".

"Really Dad? Thought I burned all pictures of me from back then. I was going through a weird phase. Don't look at 'em, Mercedes, you'll cringe." Sam set the box on the table. He lifted the lid exposing the contents. He pulled out photo of Jayson cutting the cord. "These are pictures of Jayson I thought you didn't have many."

"I only had the ones on my phone. When she was first looking for me, Yvonne was riding by the house and she spotted this box of family photos. I thought I lost these forever. At least they had the sense to box them up instead of tossing them out to be damaged. Avery was only three hours old. Jayson took a photo every hour on the hour. In this one she's nine hours old."

"Awwww look at you Avery you were so teeny tiny." Harleigh picked up Avery sitting her on her lap. "Mercedes you look exhausted how long were you in labor?"

"I was in labor for two days. Avery decided to take her dear sweet time to move out. When it came time for me to start pushing I just couldn't. I told them I wanted to sleep. Begged them to give me something. The anesthesiologist came and knocked me out. The next morning I was ready. A few pushes there was little Ms. Avery Rose Jones."

"Mommy says that I was dreading meeting Ms. Shirley and I gave her a reason to still eat ice cream and cake." Everyone laughed. "Speaking of ice cream and cake, can I have that for dessert Mommy? Yay!"

Stacey opened up the photo album and flipped through the pictures look at them all. "Jayson was an amazing photographer did he major in that? Was he adopted if you don't mind me asking."

"No Jayson wasn't a photographer. Although his job sometimes required him to take pictures. It was a hobby of his that he loved doing." Mercedes gave Mary Evans a telling smile. "Now I see where he got it from."

"It doesn't take a scientist to figure this out. He was stolen like Mom said herself. She was drugged. All it takes is for a deranged woman dressed as a nurse who lied to her man saying she was pregnant to steal a baby passing him off as hers!" Harleigh grabbed the tape from the table ripped off a piece covering Stevie's mouth and it fell off.

Sam rubbed his hand across his forehead and laughed "Stevie you watch too much Law and Order. Now we aren't going to jump to conclusions. We want to be certain of this. Not speculation because his parents may have believed that they had legally adopted him."

"You're right Sam, he 'could'", he said using air quotes "have been snatched by a black market baby trafficker, we'll see but I'm sticking to my theory. Cedes, you never told us what Jayson did for a living?" She tossed a magazine on the table Stevie quickly flipped through the pages. "Nah I don't read magazines unless it's for video games."

"You don't have to read it but you should. Jayson was a freelance investigative journalist. In that magazine you're holding was his first article. He was so proud of himself, he bought out the whole rack. I have all the copies here."

"He was an investigative journalist, do you think he faked his own death and went into witness protection to get answers?" Mary loudly cleared her throat getting the attention of Harleigh. "Mama Mary it could have happened some of them do go undercover." Harleigh desperately wanted a happy ending for the whole family.

"If Jayson was in witness protection I'd be there with Avery no Jayson is at Memorial Park this photo was taken two months after this was taken at month four." Mercedes handed the pictures to Mary the mother and grandmother's eyes filled with tears. She pass it on to Dwight who then handed it over to Stevie. "Last month they were suppose to install his gravestone but it never happened."

"Why not?" Sam asked looking over Jayson obituary.

"Shirley, didn't purchase one her reason was that no one was going to go out there to see him it was waste of money and, it could be used elsewhere. So I've been saving my money to get him a simple headstone."

Dwight slid his chair back from the table and got up went to the kitchen and started kicking the cabinet. Mary excused herself to check on him. "What kind of a mother is that Mary? She couldn't be bothered to mark the final resting spot of the child she claimed was hers. Then she kicked out my grandchildren, the woman I love as my own daughter and this."

Mercedes was it an open or closed casket?" Steve asked quietly.

"Open casket when I took my last look my last touch of him inside I put our family photo, a handwritten note, Avery drew a picture with help from my father she wrote 'I love you daddy', then I kissed him and..." She paused and took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face. "and...slowly lowered the lid once it was closed I collapsed into my fathers arms crying."

"When Mommy did that everyone was crying but Ms. Shirley she was looking at her watch." Avery said. "G'pa are you okay?"

"If you're looking at your watch at the funeral of your _son_ obviously you don't want to be there that woman is evil. Mercedes, we'll get him a gravestone, you have a copy of the funeral? One day we'll sit down to watch it."

"Yes, princess G'pa is okay I like that idea baby after and Mary and I are going to purchase his gravestone then posthumously change his can do a posthumous name change, especially if Stevie theory turns out to be true." Dwight's words brought comfort to the entire room.

James knocked on the window and gave the thumb-up sign Stacey walked over to the patio door and opened it. "We're a go for the DNA test tomorrow?" she asked him for clarification. James shook his head and pointed at the ground in the universal sign for the here and now. "TODAY!" Stacey shouted.

"See you shortly, thanks." James ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, today. I was able to pull some strings. I explained everything to them and he wants us to come on down to the lab right now. Tomorrow you'll have the results. Any questions." Stevie raised his hand and he pointed at him. "Steve-O."

"Are we _all_ submitting a sample or just Sam, or my parents because I think Sam swab should be enough to prove relation to Jayson. Right?"

"Somewhat but we want a conclusive reconstruction of the family DNA so all of y'all are submitting a sample okay we need to leave now if we're to beat this traffic the lab is somewhat out there."

Each of them got into their respective cars following James to the lab. Once they got there, each had their cheeks were swabbed and the countdown to the results began. Before heading back home they stopped at Applebee's to grab curbside then headed home.

"There is two more boneless wings left here, Stevie I know you want them. After you're done eating clean up your mess and wash your dishes Stevie. Dwight, this is trash. Avery, take your plate in the kitchen and give it to Auntie Stacey."

"Not sorry to inform you Mom but I'm not washing dishes ever again after what happened to Harleigh cousin aunt I'm sticking to plastic from here on out. You me to tell them or you? I'll tell it now this is sad don't laugh but her cousin aunt died from washing dishes." Sam and Mercedes spit out their drink while everyone bust out laughing. "Yeah, it's the truth. Tell 'em baby."

"She didn't die from washing dishes. She died _after_ washing them. I asked him 'how did she die', he said 'natural causes she was washing the dishes, sat on the couch and died'.

The look of horror on Dwight's face had him asking, "She died from washing dishes! That's random as all get up. Oh my gosh it was the last supper. It was right there." The entire room erupted in laughter although Mary wasn't amused.

"That was not funny Dwight. Sam, Mercedes, Stacey, Stevie, y'all need to stop laughing Harleigh you too that's your family you shouldn't be laughing." Mary got up from the table walked off into the kitchen. "I'll finish the dishes Stacey you go in there."

"Random story time: I went to a poetry slam in college me and Isaiah were there to support our friend Puck they had open mic night. He signed up. We were like 'yeah he playing games. He gonna get laughed off the stage'. Puck get up there and say, 'No food in the cabinet, no shoes on my feet, no clothes on my back, why won't the wind blow my way', and then calm down," Sam held up his hands and got everyone to stop laughing enough to hear him say, he said 'my kids can't eat why won't the wind blow my way' then he really got into it screaming, 'why won't the wind blow my way AHHHHHH'. The funniest part was all the people at the poetry slam loved it. They were snapping and everything. They came up to him saying 'I received that, that was deep'."

"Sam, I can't laugh no more my side hurt between Harleigh cousin aunt and you blowing the wind I don't think I can laugh anymore it hurts. Ha ha ha, I'm done laughing. 'Why won't the wind blow your way', G'pa you don't have to mop the floor Sam and I made the mess we'll clean it up." Mercedes tears were again wet this time with tears of laughter rather than sorrow.

"Yeah dad, we got it. You and Mom put Avery to bed. I know y'all been missing that these last few nights." Dwight scooped up Avery carried her over to her parents to give them goodnight kisses. "Goodnight baby girl, see you in the morning. Make sure she says her prayers."

"She will Sam."

"Night Avy. Sweet dream princess. Great Grana-Mary and G'pa are gone. We're heading out too. We have tickets to Ice Age 4: Kiss Your Ice Goodbye. I'll race you to the car James. Loser buys the popcorn. On your mark get set…" Stevie said. "James what is that right there? Over there. There. No keep going, going right there." James looked around him then shrug. "Go!" Stevie shouted running out the house. James ran out the back door.

"Run Stevie! Run! Uh-oh unbelievable he fell James medal has disappeared. Have fun you guys bring me back some Goobers." Mercedes shouted closing the door. "Ahh too be young again. You mop, I'll get these dishes."

Mercedes rolled over to feel Sam not there she opened one eye to see him sitting at the table surrounded by papers. "When did you get out of bed? Thought you were still in bed with me reading over Jayson murder case. You never did tell me how you acquired it."

"Like an hour ago I'll be done shortly…they Chang and Carter had a lot of cold cases piling up so I volunteered to take this one off their hands. I gave them my B&E." He picked up another piece of paper skimmed over it then glanced at Mercedes. "You volunteered to take a polygraph, why?"

"To shut Shirley the fuck up never mind that I would never have hurt Jayson or that I didn't even know where he was or that I was surrounded by people at our house that night. So I took it and I passed they even did a GSR test on the clothes I wore the night he went missing and my hands."

"I know both of those tests came back negative that cleared you from being a suspect. After all of that did that shut up Shirley or not?" Sam could see the answer on her face. "It didn't shut her up."

"Nope, she started running around saying I manipulated the test by taking some drug and all this other shit," she rolled her eyes and sighed, "I ran into her at Walmart. She let it be known without saying much that she was still claiming I was the one who set it up."

"You never told me that you ran into her at Walmart. That's the day I got home late tell me now." Mercedes retold the story that happened days earlier not leaving out any detail as Sam scribbled down some notes. "Mom said she looked familiar hmm…"

"Yeah, she said that but Shirley didn't say she knew her. I don't know. That damn woman is a dingbat…a crazy dingbat. Her speculations are off the wall."

"You ain't never lied. According to these notes, she said that you put your father up to kill Jayson" Sam balled up the piece of paper tossing in the trashcan beside him, "You know something is not registering with me, honey you didn't say that you recognized the guy who called our daughter out her name. Are you not telling me so I won't go beat him up?"

"If I knew who he was I would tell you his name. Obviously he knows us but I've never seen him before. Not a day in my life but you might want to ask Lucas. He visited the house. Ya know so did Yvonne. She said that Aiden, that's Jayson's brother, was with their cousin. The guy today could be the cousin she was telling me about."

"Add Yvonne to the list. We're making progress. I want to jump right quick to Jayson 'mother'. I need you to do me a favor and check your messages to see if she left you a voice-mail."

Mercedes reached over and grabbed her phone off the night stand scrolling through her messages. "Babe, she's blocked. I highly doubt that she'd leave me a message."

"Even though you blocked her calls from coming through, it just rolls those calls immediately to your voice-mail. That girl name I'm drawing a blank" He snapped his finger saying aloud the alphabet. "G- Justine, she leaves me voice message all the time. She left one yesterday. Scroll to the very bottom. it's there under block."

"Didn't know that thought once blocked you blocked forever listen here is one." She put the phone on speaker hit the button for the message to play.

"Mercedes, answer your damn phone! Fine don't answer it. I know you told Lucas to come and snoop around my house. Why did you do that? You always was up to no good with your scheming ass you ungrateful bitch. I hate you and that bastard child of yours. I know I told you that you wouldn't have to pay rent but you owe for the remainder of the year. I expect you to pay. Bye."

"Tell me how you really feel," Mercedes said sarcastically "There is another one here it goes."

"...she was at Walmart I made her cry as I was telling you, now she has Lucas ass is around here doing his own little investigation those detectives aren't worried about Jayson dead ass why should they I haven't heard anything from them in months his killer still out there freely walking the streets my ass is innocent I would never lay a finger on my son I loved him I barely said that with a straight face." They heard some shuffling about then the call ended Mercedes put her phone on the nightstand.

"That woman is pure evil! Shirley is the devil herself in a women's body if I wasn't in this condition I'd beat her ass." Sam sensed Mercedes anxiety; he knew what needed to be done to calm his woman down. He climbed into bed pulled up her shirt started sucking on her erect nipple. "She has no soul or feelings she is heartless...mmm Sam what are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you my name tonight is Doctor Feel Good I'm going to make you feel all that and more."

"Sam, we're at your parents' house what if they hear us? Or Avery walks in on us again I can't use 'mommy bit her lip', for the umpteenth time."

"You'll think of something to say if not I'll feed you a line besides Avery is sound asleep there is nothing to worry about." He kissed her lips, her, her shoulder; slipped his hands under her shirt caressing her breast he bent his head to the side of her neck his breath tickled as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear between kisses. "You're my angel from heaven, you're beautiful, you are the only one for me. I long to taste your sweetness, baby I need you, now."

He gently laid her back on the bed kissing her passionately his hands roamed all over her body Mercedes raised her arms allowing him to remove her shirt, she removed his. His tongue circled her nipple a moan escaped her parted lips as he sucked her nipple into his warm mouth rolling his tongue back and forth, biting and licking as he fondled the other. Mercedes moaned his name as Sam moved to the other breast continuing his sweet torture. He moved down her stomach leaving kisses along the way. Mercedes lay there legs spread wide Sam nestled between he gave her a teasing lick she groaned and grabbed his head between her hands shoving her pussy up towards his mouth. She was playing with her nipples moaning and grinding her hips. His tongue was moving in circular motion driving her wild she cried out in pleasure as he sucked her clit. "Eat my pussy like fuck me Sam! Yes!" He inserted two fingers pumping the in and out while licking her pussy. "Sam you about to make cum. Oh I'm cumming!"

"Cum for me baby don't hold back that's it give it to me." Sam tighten his grip, not letting her get away Mercedes writhed beneath his mouth as her sweet juices flowed her body shuddered her hands clenched the sheets riding that big wave of pleasure.

"Oh god Sam oooh" she said gasping her body glistening Sam gave her pussy one last kiss then kissed his way up her body until he was kissing those voluptuous lips. She plunged her tongue into his mouth tasting herself. Mercedes broke the kiss nibbled down his neck to his earlobe whispering in his ear, "I love the way you ate the fuck out this pussy, you know it's yours, sexy ass Sam you are fine piece of white chocolate, and I want you as much as you want me", she licked a path across his collarbone to his chest he shuddered under her touch. She circled her tongue around his flat nipple slithering down to his abs she tugged at his boxers he raised his hips pulling them down exposing his fulling erect dick running his hands through her hair she says, "time for round two."

Mercedes took his dick in her hand precum oozed from the tip as she stroked it. "Damn," he groaned as she sucked him in her mouth his salty precum coats her tongue. "Ohh that's nasty lick the head baby." She grabbed his dick with both hands darting her tongue around the mushroom head in and out his slit. She sucked him deep into her mouth sucking hard. Her tongue swirled around his dick her head bobbing up and down he thrusting his hips in her mouth moaning incoherent words. As his dick slipped out her mouth, he shot her dirty look, "you better not be leaving me hanging. I got you off. "She swung her leg over him then thrust down on to his dick their lips crashed together his lips devoured hers Mercedes bounced up and down her tits smacking Sam in the face. Mercedes looked down at Sam his eyes were rolling in his head. "This pussy is on fire! This pussy is on fire! Fuck me Mercedes give me this you pussy."

"Say my name." She hissed. "I want you to say my name let the world know you belong to."

"I belong to you, I belong to Mercedes! This dick is Mercedes this dick is all yours, you got it tonight." He screamed Sam flipped Mercedes on her side began pounding the her hard and fast. "Yeah bounce back on this, say my name." He smacked her ass hard she let out a low sexy moan.

"Doctor Sam make me feel good Sammy, Sam, Sam, your dick is so good mmm...fuck this mocha choca latta yaya Sam this pussy is yours."

"Aaaaahhh Mercedes I see the sun, the moon, the mountain, and the heavens when I make sweet love to fuck I'm about to bust." They reached their climax together screaming out each other names Mercedes collapsed beside him panting heavily covered in sex sweat from head to toe she rolled over began drawing hearts and 1-4-3's on Sam chest. "I love you too Mercedes."

They snuggled in silence basking in the afterglow until a voice rang out. "Thank God they finally stopped all that loud huffing, moaning, groaning, and puffing you name it! I've been banging on the damn wall for the last 90 minutes!" Stevie said from the room next door. "No one has that kind of stamina. I'm scarred for life! Harleigh spoon me!"

 ** _The next day…._**

 **Sam POV**

Sam had been looking over the files from Jayson case since after breakfast not taking any breaks he glanced down at his phone James had sent a text to Stacey that he'd be arriving around two it was thirty minutes before his arrival he made his way downstairs to find Avery and Mercedes in the kitchen..

"Avery baby that is too much mustard no don't throw it out we'll use it to make a sandwich for Uncle Stevie he likes extra mustard. Babe I was just about to send Avery up there to get you."

"Daddy!" Avery ran and jumped into Sam arms for a hug and kiss. "Guess what! Guess what Daddy?"

"It was time for a break, what princess?"

"I'm going to the park with Braxon we gonna slide down the slide, swing on the swing, all the fun stuff."

"Avery sweetie you run along put on your shoes Truvy and Braxton will be here soon. I gotta finish packing her snack." Just then the doorbell rings and Sam goes to open it. "They're here Avery, she's coming!"

"Truvy wassup B-man thanks for taking Avery for a few, here she comes Mercedes packed her snack Avery be good, have fun, and stay away from the kid that dumps sand in their hair there is one on every playground."

"I will. Bye mommy and daddy!"

Sam stood in the door watching them until they disappear from sight he looked up the street and saw James coming down the block. "Stevie go get Mom, Dad and, Stacey James is here. James, my man look me in the eyes, you know what the results say."

"Yeah but I'm not telling you, you'll find out soon." They all gathered in the living room their eyes focused on the envelopes in James hand. "I can tell y'all nervous before I hand out these, where is Avery?"

"At the park with Truvy and Braxton we thought it would be best if she was out the house." Mercedes said.

"Understandable we don't want to startle her okay here we go I only have one envelope this is for Sam do the honors when you're ready."

His heart beating a mile a minute Sam starred at the envelope in his hand he tore open the top of the envelope, pulled out the single sheet of paper reading every line. "Sam, baby what does the results say we're waiting on pins and needles."

"Oh it just telling me me and Jayson are fraternal we already knew that the photo was proof positive of it. So what's the envelope in your hand for?"

"You, but I'm going to read it, when it comes Avery Rose Jones Sam you are the father."

Everyone sat there frozen in disbelief until Mary leaped from her seat shouting, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! How can Sam be the father of Avery? You said yourself fraternal twins!"

"I can explain Sam and Jayson are part of the 8% of fraternal twins who are chimeras-"

"But they're fraternal twins! Fraternal means different blood types" Dwight said butting in before giving James a chance to explain. "James explain."

"Dad he was but you butted in!" Stacy said. "James, Sam met Mercedes a few months ago, Avery was here you get what I'm trying to say. Just use basic terms that's easy for us to comprehend simply leave out the big words you do have a habit of that."

"I know I'm working on it, here it is in simple form fraternal does mean different blood types _but_ in this case while in your womb Sam and Jayson shared the same blood supply. Jayson got a little bit of Sam DNA, Sam got a little bit of Jayson DNA, meaning Jayson carried Sam blood in his body, Sam carried Jayson blood in his. When Mercedes got pregnant with Avery instead of Jayson passing on his DNA to her he passed on Sam DNA which is why the results came as they did."

Sam smiled sadly a tear rolled down his cheek. "For years I had this void in my heart I thought it was never going to be filled but then this women walked in my life."

"You mean Justine," Stevie snickered. "Just playing I know you talking about Mercedes continue."

"And now I why she held the missing piece but I'm still not whole because I have one job that is find the bastards who stole and murdered him they gotta die."

 **Happy B-Day SweetieDee!**

 **Chapter 16 coming soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated truth be told I ran into writers block and that sucker sucks it really does! During this hiatus I reworked a few chapters during this time to make things more clear. If you care to go back start at chapter 12. This chapter can be reread without the rewind. Hope you all in enjoy. JayCam**

 **The next day..**

 **Aiden POV**

"Yeah and the and 1!" Aiden and his friend Marcus were in the living room smoking cigarettes playing NBA 2K17 smack talking. "I don't hear you talking shit no more your ass can't fuck with me you not on my level and you playing with the bum ass Knicks."

"You got the sorry ass Clippers you on some shit, bruh this not HOF, ALL-STAR, or Pro setting this rookie difficulty. Punk ass, rookie playing ass, go ahead and miss your free throw hack-a-Jordan ass." Marcus grabbed a couch pillow and hurled it at Aiden's head and missed. "Can't throw a pillow ass motherfucker!"

"Man fuck you watch he make the shot. All I gotta do is hit the button at the…Dammit he missed!"

"Duh it's DeAndre be right." Aiden got up and went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk, the last box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and took back with him into the living room. He opened the jug of milk and sniff it and poured some in his bowl. "I thought we were playing the game."

"Just working on my free throws the game is saved, we can pick it up later. Lemme get that box I don't fuck with milk I'm lack toast and tolerant." Aiden tossed him the cereal he started eating out the box.

"You talk like you write on twitter 'lack toast and tolerant' and next time get your ass and get a cup or bowl instead of sticking your hand in my damn cereal box, shit that was my last box."

"You know this motherfucker don't have no got damn home training! Wassup Marcus!" Tyler said walking into the kitchen.

"My middle finger, this motherfucker, anyway so how many cars we getting again?"

Aiden pushed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chewed holding up three fingers, "Three cars, gonna send them off to be chopped, last week inventory is coming in, then we do what we do and sell 'em or trade them in."

"You and mother are some geniuses y'all been doing this for almost four years going on five and haven't gotten caught. Y'all some savages, bruh."

"Why thank you I take that as a compliment, although we did have a few close calls we never got…" Aiden stopped mid-sentence and stared at Tyler holding an ice pack to his nose. "Did you get into a fight?"

"No, I didn't I was playing catch with some kids got hit in the nose with a ball."

The doorbell rang but no one moved to answer it, it rang a second time and again no one moved they all looked at the door then turned their attention back to the video game. "Whoever that is will eventually go away." Mark stated lighting up a cigarette.

"Maybe it's FedEx or UPS you might want to get see who that is Aiden." Tyler said as the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Yeah you right, my mother did tell me she was looking for a package, coming!" Aiden called out as went over to the door, he pulled back the curtain to see an older with salt-and-pepper hair holding a Walmart plastic bag. "Whatever you got we don't want it, have a nice day!"

"Actually I'm not selling anything I'm returning your mother's Tupperware also I would like to talk to her about something that happened yesterday to my granddaughter, do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

Tyler stood up, shaking his head from side to side saying, "No, don't let him your mother can get that container some other time it's not that important."

"Tyler shut up and sit your ass down he's not coming to tell me that you did something wrong." He opened the door then took stepped back to let the man inside. "Thanks for returning this, my name is Aiden it's on my business card I sell cars, oh that's my friend Marcus and the one holding the pillow to his face is Tyler."

"Nice to put a broken nose with a name, Tyler you are the one that told my four year old granddaughter to her face, 'your daddy dead b-'."

"Tyler! I can't believe-you told us you broke your nose by playing catch with some kids. The lies! The lies!" Marcus screamed.

"Marcus shut your big ass up I _did_ break my nose playing catch, y'all really going to believe this old ass dude over me? I didn't call your granddaughter a bitch."

"So you telling me that my son and granddaughter are liars! You must think I'm boo-boo the fool, if you think I'd believe your ass! I know it was you my son describe you to the T, 5'9'-5'10, unkempt jet black hair, brown birdlike eyes, bruised skin, crooked teeth, and a broken nose, you are a pathetic piece of shit!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine it was me look okay and I'm sorry it won't happen again, happy?"

Dwight lunged at Tyler and he flinched but Marcus held him back. "Let me go! I'm not going to hit him! Step across this line so I can beat you, you piece of shit!"

"Go ahead Tyler make his day." Aiden said pushing him.

"Save your sorry ass apology 'cause you don't mean it! If I see you within arms length of my family hell if you even look our way I'll call my brother."

"Your brother?" Tyler laughed and said, "Here I thought my life was about to be in danger and you need backup this is some foolishness."

"Yeah y'all laugh it up but when the sheriff, who is my brother comes knocking on your door, let's see who is laughing then. You all enjoy the rest of your day I'll show myself out."

The screen door slammed shut, Aiden walked up to Tyler and shoved so hard he fell back into the TV stand, knocking the TV on the floor breaking it. "Tyler you dumb ass motherfucker leave it to your stupid ass to go do such a dumb thing! First you lied, second you call a girl that word, and three of all the families on this block you get into it with the family that's in law enforcement. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He shrugged. "How the hell was I suppose to know his brother is a cop? He wasn't there. Look what you did Aiden, you gave him a business card basically you just signed your life away."

"Tyler does have a point what you did was a tad bit premature but your was just plain dumb and heartless."

"Marcus shut up the only reason I gave him a business card was to show him I'm a business man besides I highly doubt he's going to buy a car from me he probably has his own construction company flowing in beaucoups of money."

"You used beaucoup in a sentence spell it." Marcus demanded.

He threw his hands in the shaking his head, "Fine, here you go B-E-A-U-C-O-U-P, beaucoup, it's French."

"Wrong it's spelled B-O-O-K-O-O and you the smart one gonna tell me I talk how I write on twitter. Fuck outta here with that. I got one question, who is the little girl father?"

"You remember saying this that night 'and that's how you get away with murder, Annalise Keating who? Fuck with my business and it's your life', the little girl father is Jayson."

 ** _Flashback…._**

"Hey man, what you doing out here, Mercedes babe let me give you a call back I wondered who that was haha I was about to drive off. What does that S.H.T.M.L.F mean?"

"I'm glad you didn't drive away, it means, 'say hello to my little friend'."

Aiden backed up as Tyler ran up to the car, he pressed the barrel of the gun to Jayson's temple, he threw up his hands pleading for his life, "Don't shoot me! Take anything you want let me go home to my family! I have daughter her name is Avery Rose and my girl Mercedes! Don't do it! Don't! Please Don't! Aiden help me!" He squeezed the trigger firing the weapon, Jayson slumped over, he stepped up to the window looking at his brother's lifeless body as blood trickled from his head.

 **Sam POV**

Sam sat on the edge of the sofa, a ponytail holder clenched between his teeth, he tossed down the comb and pulled her hair into a second ponytail braiding it tying a rubber band on the end. He turned Avery around and sprayed natural hair product on her hair. "All done princess put on your shoes so we can get ready to go out the door as soon as Mommy comes out the bathroom."

"Okay." She went over to the shoe rack and grabbed her sneakers then sat down and put them on. "You and Mommy are going to go buy stuff for the twins but what about me?"

"Alright baby Effie, we are a family like a giant tree branching out towards the sky we are a family." He snapped his fingers and sang doing some kind of dance.

"Daddy I know we are a family I just want a few toys, and who is Effie?" Avery asked with both hands on her little hips.

The look on her face was so serious but it was the way asked that made him laugh. "Avy you are so silly, she's a Dreamgirl like you and Mommy are my Dreamgirls because the both of you make me happy.'" Sam winked at Mercedes making her blush.

"Honey so sweet calling us your "Dreamgirls" she stood on her tiptoes and he met her halfway pressing his lips to hers. "Oooh princess I love your hair, Daddy you did an excellent job!"

"Awww thank you all thanks to my Mom, speaking of her I know she's waiting for us!"

They dropped Avery then off they went to Babies R US spending the majority of the afternoon there building their baby registry and buying some of the bulk items for the nursery. Afterwards to Toys R Us, picked up some dinner and headed back to Grana-Mary and G'Pa house.

"You too! Us grandmother's don't waste anytime, Dwight told me to wait a day or so before I search for their registry, that sounded like the door."

"We're back, Mama" Mercedes announced she waddled in the kitchen and kissed Mary on the cheek, Mary was on her laptop Facetiming Veronica, Mercedes mother. "Hi Mom! What are you two up to?"

"Hi baby, hi Sam we're going through your registry marking off the items we're going to buy," Veronica held up a paper to the camera M's and the V's were marked different items. "The M's Mary is buying the V's me."

"At the rate they're going baby we'll likely have to make one at Target and Walmart so family and friends can have something to buy." Dwight commented. "Hey Sam come here I got something I want to show you in my office."

He opened his desk drawer and took out a business card wrapped in plastic sliding it across the desk. "Dad I'm not buying no car from a used car dealership called Joyrides, these cars are probably stolen, where did you get this from?"

"The neighbor after what happened yesterday I had to put broken nose with a name, while over there, Aiden not broken nose put this in my hand I was going to toss it but thought you could put this to good use."

"I surely can thanks Dad, by the way there goes broken nose right there," Sam looked out the window watching broken nose and company put bags in their trunks driving off in separate cars. "Wonder where they're off to, does broken nose have a name so we can stop calling him broken nose."

"Yeah, broken nose Tyler." Dwight said matter of factly.

".…yeah Benji my water broke while I was riding the lawn mower. Now, with Mercedes I was in the hospital, Benjamin stood in front as I got the epidural and then this gush of fluid went over my his shoes we were like 'my water broke', so around forty-five minutes to an hour later the doctor came to check on me and I told him my water broke he checked me and said, 'water is in tact you just peed on your husband shoes and…'"

Mary, Mercedes, Veronica, and Stacey broke out in an uncontrollable laughter Sam looked over at his father he was hunched over laughing, "I'll get that, I guarantee they didn't hear the door, she peed on his shoes. Sam, Lucas is here!" Dwight shouted. "He's in my office you can go right back there."

"Thanks Mr. Evans, hey Sam I was surprised anyone heard the doorbell I heard them laughing as I was parking. I got your message I got dressed and came on over, you said it was important, what's up?"

"A lot give me one second I have to go grab something, make yourself at home, if you're thirsty my Dad's mini-fridge is right there be right back."

Sam went to his car and grabbed the envelope, then returned picked out a few pictures from Mercedes photo box and headed back into the office. Lucas was sitting on the couch watching TV, drinking a Capri Sun. "I see you had to and get some visuals."

"Yeah, I did, let me close this door, they're pretty loud out there. Come on over here to the desk I have something I want you to read." He slid out the unfolded piece of paper from the envelope and handed it to Lucas.

"Okay, let's see what this says Samuel blah, blah, blah," he stood there frozen like a mannequin Sam waved his hand in front of his face he didn't blink, he said his name nothing, he snapped his fingers Lucas jumped and said, "There is no way on God's green earth there is no way possible, this some joke or something."

"No joke, this is real, your cousin Jayson is my big brother." Sam whispered.

"You told me yesterday, your brother was adopted, Jayson wasn't adopted! He's your brother?!"

"Because was stolen! Here look at these pictures this is me and I got these from Mercedes," Sam flipped them over Lucas picked up one held it up to the light, "We believe that your aunt dressed up as a nurse and stole him."

"My aunt is crazy I don't think she'd stoop that low let me call my mother. I'm sure she knows the truth and can squash this alternative fact." He reached in his pocket, pulled his vibrating phone cellphone and looked at the ID. "It's my mother! Mom I was just about to call you."

"I was about to hang up it because it only rang once on my end, how you doing baby?"

"I'm doing fine Mom, doing great, how are you? That's good. Mom you're on speaker phone, I have a question for you, um, I let my friend ask you." Sam grabbed a pen writing down the question holding it up for Lucas, "Was you there for the birth of her nephew Jayson?"

"Who is that other voice? Am I being recorded? Lucas take me off of speakerphone right now, I don't like being on speakerphone."

"Hello Ma'am I'm Detective Samuel Evans of the Memphis PD I-"

"Oh lord what did Shirley do now?" She mumbled then cleared her throat. "Yes, Detective Evans."

Lucas and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows "She hasn't done nothing at the moment unless there is something that you know that I don't know care to share with me."

"We don't talk at all she's off doing her own thing I haven't seen her in years that's how long it been. And no I wasn't present for Jayson's birth she was in Tennessee she left in August 1988 returned six months later with a baby, which didn't add up because he would have been born in June yet his birthday is February 16 1988."

"Mom, do you believe that he was stolen?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I believe he was and feel sorry for that family especially the mother because she didn't deserve what happened to her."

Sam grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Thank you ma'am I will tell my mother that, umm…anything else you would like to tell me about Shirley."

"Shirley has her hands tied in a little bit of everything I'm surprised but not really surprised because I've always had an inkling. What really surprised me was hearing that Mercedes possibly being tied to the murder of her high school classmate."

 **At Home…**

"Avy is asleep." Mercedes plopped down on the couch Sam lifted her legs onto his lap and slipped off her shoes rubbing her feet between his hands. She moaned and closed her eyes "Oh that feels good, so how did Lucas take the news that you and Jayson are brothers and you're Avery's father."

"He was shocked he called his mother so she could squash the 'alternative fact'," he chuckled. "She also mentioned you, she told me about your friend Puck. Tell me about Puck."

"Puck, he was a cool guy, one of my close friends, um do you want to watch some TV? I think they are rerunning this show, called Glee season one was good."

"Mercedes I don't watch no television, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you, Lucas mother told me that you had a hand in your high school friends murder, is that true? Mercedes come back here!"

Sam grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and pulled her tightly against him raised her chin and looked into her eyes she broke down crying. "Sam I really don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it!"


End file.
